Heat Stroke II: Dry Your Tears
by Rosalind du Coudray
Summary: SEQUEL TO HEAT STROKE! That's right, folks! The sequel is finally here! PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST! Reconnect with Haruhi and Kyoya as they try to navigate Ouran as a couple! There's going to be drama and hurt and...and...what's this about a kidnap? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, all! It's so good to be back and writing KyoxHaru again! I really hope you all like this story...I'm going to try to update frequently, but college is going to get in the way a lot...please forgive me in advance! _**

**_PLEASE READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY!_**

**_One minor fact that will be discussed in the next chapter...the Host Club knows that the two of them are together..._**

* * *

Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka were a couple. That was apparent as soon as they reached the gates on Monday morning, getting out of the same car and holding hands. Haruhi's heart kicked into overdrive when she saw the building looming in front of her. She was sure that she already had sweat stains on the freshly cleaned suit jacket of her uniform. Feeling a gentle pressure on her hand, she looked over to her boyfriend, who gave her an encouraging smile.

As they walked to their first classes, Haruhi could hear people whispering.

"The Ootori's…gay?"

"Ugh, gross…"

"I think it's kinda cute!"

"To think an Ootori would lower himself to such standards…"

"Dispicable."

Haruhi was shaking by the time they stopped outside of the classroom. She looked into Kyoya's eyes, almost afraid of his reaction. Her own eyes widened in shock when, in front of everyone in the hall, Kyoya crashed his lips onto hers.

"Have a good class, Haruhi. I'll see you at lunch?"

Nervously, she replied, "Hai."

Kyoya smiled at her, kissing her once more before heading off to his own class. Haruhi had been ready to crumble before she saw the determination in Kyoya's eyes. Their relationship was going to cause problems if she did not reveal herself as a girl soon.

When she walked into the classroom, the twins were giving her cheeky grins.

"How does it feel…" Hikaru began.

"To be back?" Kaoru finished.

"In school? Not so great…people are saying awful things about Kyoya and me…"

"Aww, Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them!" Hikaru told her, mirroring his brother.

The day seemed to drag by slower than usual, leaving Haruhi mentally, physically, and emotionally drained by the time lunch came around. She and the twins met up with the rest of the hosts for lunch, and Haruhi found that she did not have much of an appetite, settling for laying her head on the table. Her bento sat, untouched in front of her.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice made her jump.

"Of course…I'm just a bit tired…not going to school for a while tends to have that kind of effect…" Haruhi told him, returning her head to the table.

When Kyoya tried to hold her hand, Haruhi snatched it out of his reach, folding both of her arms under her head. She immediately felt bad when she saw the slightly hurt look on his face. He quickly masked it again and pulled out his phone.

Moments later, Haruhi's phone buzzed.

_Haruhi, what's going on with you?_

Haruhi smiled slightly at his concern before typing back.

_**Didn't you hear them this morning? I don't want to be the cause for your sullied reputation…just let it be until we can go somewhere alone…**_

_You really think I care about what they have to say? Haruhi, if I want to kiss my girlfriend in public and hold her hand, I think I deserve that. Who cares about them?_

_**Kyoya, I'm going to have to reveal myself as a girl soon…I can't deal with them saying such horrible things about you…You should have heard what someone said about us...about me…**_

_Haruhi, you don't have to reveal yourself as a girl unless you want to…we can work around it for the Host Club if you still want to be in it. But…what did they say? _

_**Nevermind…**_

_Haruhi. What did they say?_

When Haruhi did not respond, Kyoya glanced over to his girlfriend. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed slightly. He knew that she would make herself sick if she kept worrying about silly nonsense. Sighing lightly, Kyoya brushed Haruhi's hair out of her face. Deep down, he did care about what people were saying, but Haruhi meant more to him than anything else. He was worried about what that _someone_ had said about her, but he thought it best to save the questions for later…in person.

Haruhi did not wake up until she felt arms around her waist. She recognized the scent and smiled immediately. Kyoya's head was on her shoulder, and he was whispering into her ear that it was time to go.

"And Haruhi?" Kyoya told her as they parted ways outside the lunch room. "We are going to talk later. Until then, screw what they say. You know that you are my entire world. If they can't handle that, then let _them_ worry about it, okay?"

Haruhi could not stop the smile from forming as she grabbed him around the neck. She pulled him to her for a kiss before running off to class with the twins.

As she sat at her desk, unable to concentrate on the lecture about World War II, she began to think. She knew she loved Kyoya with all her heart…neither had said it to the other just yet, but it was a fact she had accepted. She let Kyoya into her crazy life and gave him her heart. He was always by her side, and when she was in the hospital, she was told that Kyoya had not once left her side…willingly, anyway. So, maybe Kyoya loved her too…and maybe, just maybe…things would be okay…

Oh how wrong she was…

* * *

_**What'd you think?  
**_

_**I'll see y'all soon! It's going to pick up soon, I swear!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to the second chapter of HSII: Dry Your Eyes! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one is still in publication, but don't worry! **_

_**I would also like to thank my reviewers and favoriters and alerters...you know who you are! Thank you all! Your reviews and continued support of my work really made my crappy day yesterday so much better! **_

_**I don't own OHSHC...if I did, that would be...really bad...**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

As she sat at her desk, unable to concentrate on the lecture about World War II, she began to think. She knew she loved Kyoya with all her heart…neither had said it to the other just yet, but it was a fact she had accepted. She let Kyoya into her crazy life and gave him her heart. He was always by her side, and when she was in the hospital, she was told that Kyoya had not once left her side…willingly, anyway. So, maybe Kyoya loved her too…and maybe, just maybe…things would be okay…

Oh how wrong she was…

* * *

_**And now...**_

When Haruhi arrived at Music Room #3 later that day, she was still on edge. The whole school knew about her relationship with Kyoya, no doubt, and it did not help her feel any better that Kyoya was rather aloof about the subject. He did not care what others thought, and while she admired that quality in her boyfriend, she knew that she could not adopt the same philosophy.

When the host club had found out about their growing relationship, there had been some mixed and very surprising reactions. Mori had nodded knowingly and gave the pair a rare smile. Honey had picked up Usa-chan from Haruhi's bedside table and had danced around the room as he sang out his happiness for the pair, swinging the battered bunny as he went. Kaoru had glanced at his twin before giving Haruhi two thumbs up and shooting her a grin. But by far, the most surprising reactions came from Tamaki and Hikaru. Both boys had had long-standing crushes on the girl in question, but when they saw how happy she was, cuddled up with Kyoya on the hospital bed, they knew it was time to let go. Tamaki had walked over to his two friends and told them he supported them fully. Hikaru had gone over to Kyoya and shook his hand before giving Haruhi a kind smile and a tight hug. Haruhi had been able to tell that it was bothering Hikaru and Tamaki, but she knew that they would find women who were truly worthy of their love and affection.

Haruhi was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"I've decided to not do a cosplay today. I hope that's okay with you." Kyoya winked at Haruhi, walking away to get his area ready.

This was the first day that the club would be open since the incident. Haruhi did not want to admit it, but she actually missed working with her boys. So when the doors opened and the girls came flowing in, Haruhi put on her "natural" face and went to work. Every one of her customers had some sort of gift for her, and all of them wanted to tell her how glad they were that she was back. It wasn't until one of her regulars, Kai, brought up her relationship with Kyoya that the seeds of doubt and fear replanted themselves.

"Haruhi-kun! We hear that you and Kyoya are together now!"

"Er…yes…we are." Haruhi scratched at her neck.

"How is that going to work out? The Ootori empire won't go to a gay son. Isn't this going to mess with his future stake in the company?"

"Kai, that's not very nice. I'm sure Kyoya's father wouldn't take away his hold in the company because his son found love." One of the other customers admonished lightly.

"Is it my fault that the two of them don't belong to…" Kai's words were caught in her throat when she met Haruhi's eyes.

Haruhi tried to keep her tears at bay, but after an entire day of hearing these kinds of sentiments, it was beginning to get to her. One by one, the tears made their way down her face, darkening the material of the couch she was perched on.

"Kyoya…Kyoya and I a-are together…that…th-that shouldn't be…any of anyone's concern…we are ha-happy…why isn't that enough…" Haruhi managed before standing up. "Pl-Please excuse me, ladies." She whispered as she made her way to the kitchen for the tea.

"No, Haruhi…don't cry…it's stupid to cry over something this small. They don't even know that I'm a girl…" She was muttering to herself, trying not to break down. But as soon as the thought that Kyoya's reputation was being soiled because of her inability to admit her gender crossed her mind, she gave a heavy sob and fell to her knees.

_**In the meantime…**_

Tamaki had seen Haruhi rush to the kitchen, and at first he had thought that she just wanted to get the tea ready. However, when she still had not reappeared ten minutes later, he became concerned. Excusing himself from his guests, he walked back to the kitchen only to hear a heart-wrenching sob come from the fragile female behind the door.

He opened the door slowly, and his heart broke for the girl on the floor. She sat with a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Her body heaved with each cry that emanated from her, and when he looked closer, he realized that her cheeks seemed to be flushed more than they had been at lunch.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" He asked, approaching her slowly, as if she were a wounded animal.

"Senpai…I can't…I can't do it anymore…" She croaked, launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What happened?"

"I'm ruining Kyoya's reputation…the whole school thinks I'm a boy…and apparently being in love with someone of the same "gender" is frowned upon unless you're related…"

Tamaki managed a chuckle before he wiped some of Haruhi's tears away.

"Kyoya loves you, Haruhi. He doesn't care what others think. The people who need to know the truth _do _know, and that's all that matters. I mean…you could tell your customers that you are a girl if you really wanted to, but that's all up to you. Just think of the possibilities! A Hostess Club…All the beautiful girls in adorable corresponding cosplays to ours…and there would always be someone to…"

"Senpai! Come back from the Mind Theater. I'm going to have to tell them soon…it's getting way too out of hand…and I don't want Kyoya to have to suffer because of my shortcomings."

"Then do what you think is best. Oh and…congratulations! You've just admitted to yourself and to me that you are, in fact, in love with the Shadow King! Kyoya and Haruhi sitting in a tree…" Tamaki's child-like attitude had a way of putting a smile on Haruhi's face whether she wanted it to or not.

"Ugh…come on, senpai…our customers are waiting." Haruhi shook her head as she started to get up.

Unfortunately for Haruhi, the worrying she had been doing, as well as the crying and the fact that she stood up much too quick, all added up to a serious case of dizziness. As soon as she was standing, the floor came up to meet her face.

The last thing she was aware of was the blond-haired man calling her name in panicked voice and two strong arms wrapping around her waist.

* * *

_**Welp...there it is! I hope I did not disappoint too many people...  
**_

_**Review if you feel so inclined! :)**_

_**See y'all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to the third chapter! I am really glad to read all of your reviews for each chapter! **_

_**This chapter is kind of slow, but the next chapters definitely pick up...**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Unfortunately for Haruhi, the worrying she had been doing, as well as the crying and the fact that she stood up much too quick, all added up to a serious case of dizziness. As soon as she was standing, the floor came up to meet her face.

The last thing she was aware of was the blond-haired man calling her name in panicked voice and two strong arms wrapping around her waist.

* * *

_**And now...**_

Kyoya was only half hearing what his customers were telling him, and needless to say, when he heard the frantic call of his best friend from the kitchen, his concentration completely left him.

"Haruhi!" He heard the note of sheer panic once more from his friend and dashed off towards the kitchen, not bothering to excuse himself from his guests.

He burst through the door with such force that he was somewhat surprised it had not ripped off its hinges.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, but as soon as he saw the blond holding his girlfriend, he dashed over to them. "What happened to her?"

"I think it's just stress, Kyoya. I'm sure she'll be fine! You'll see! She's probably going to come to and start apologizing for the 'inconvenience.' Then our sweet...er..._my_ sweet daughter can get back to being her adorable old self!"

"I told her this would happen if she didn't stop worrying herself. The gossips at this school are way more trouble than they are worth." Kyoya replied coolly, gazing at Haruhi's still form.

Tamaki seemed to catch the look in Kyoya's eyes and passed the girl over to him before exiting the kitchen to attend to the three sets of neglected customers.

"So sorry for ignoring you, ladies! It seems as though Kyoya and dear Haruhi have become a bit preoccupied at the moment. However, if you will take me as your prince for the evening, I would be more than happy to oblige you all." He told the girls with a flourish as he returned to his perch on the couch.

Back in the kitchen, Kyoya was still holding on to Haruhi, cursing himself for not paying more attention to her that day. She shifted slightly, causing him to return his attention to her.

"Mm...Kyoya...? Is that you?" Haruhi asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hai. Haruhi, what happened?" He questioned, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

"One of my customers went a little bit too far, and it kind of spiraled out of control after that...I'm...I'm sorry..." Haruhi replied quietly.

"What did she say?"

"She just mentioned that you might lose your stake in the company because of your relationship with another 'male' student...then that just layered itself onto the rest of the comments from today...and..."

Kyoya sighed. He had known that this would happen. He did not care what people thought about the two of them, and he did not see why it was any of their business to begin with. Pulling Haruhi closer to him, he silenced her ramblings with a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I think we should go home, okay? You're looking a bit flushed." Kyoya told her, gently standing and setting her on her feet. He noticed that she swayed slightly as she stood there, and he settled for picking her up.

Haruhi looked as though she was going to object, but Kyoya was having none of it. "Just relax, okay? Close your eyes, and we'll be home before you know it."

Haruhi stopped her struggle and rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder. Within seconds, her grip around his neck slackened and her breath evened out. Kyoya smirked and walked out of the kitchen, holding her as though she was his new bride.

"Excuse us, ladies. I fear that Haruhi is not feeling very well at the moment, so I am going to take him home. I apologize for the inconvenience this may be causing for all of you." Kyoya told both his and Haruhi's guests, who were too busy listening to one of Tamaki's stories to pay any attention to what he had just said.

Within twenty minutes, Kyoya was standing at the bottom of Haruhi's stairs.

"Haruhi...can you wake up for just a minute?" He whispered to her gently. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend's face.

"Are we here already?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, and I just need your key so I can get you inside." He answered her, motioning to the stairs.

Haruhi nodded and shakily got down from Kyoya's arms. She gripped the railing with a white-knuckled grasp, and Kyoya stayed just one step behind her in case she toppled over. He watched her pull her key from her pocket and struggle to push it into the doorknob. Grasping her hand, he helped her guide the key into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. That mere expending of energy was too much for the girl, who soon resorted to leaning heavily against Kyoya as she struggled to stay awake.

"It's okay, you can sleep now, Haruhi." Kyoya told her as he swung her into his arms once more.

After tucking the girl into bed, Kyoya decided it might be nice if he made her dinner, as it would be one less thing to worry about. He called his driver and told him not to wait up, that he would call when he was ready to leave. Then he set about creating a culinary masterpiece for his girlfriend, her father, and himself.

It was nearing 7:30PM when Ranka arrived home, and it was not until 8:00PM that Haruhi trudged out of her room, looking as if she had not slept in the past week. In the half hour between, Kyoya made sure that Ranka knew that Haruhi was over-stressing herself again, and he told Ranka that he wanted Haruhi to stay home from school tomorrow. After seeing Haruhi's bedraggled and sickly appearance, Kyoya had a feeling that Haruhi missing school would not have any arguments.

Ranka was the first to break the silence once everyone was situated. "Kyoya, this is delicious!"

"Thank you. I hope it is not an inconvenience grocery-wise. I had to use what was around the kitchen."

"Well, you surely surpassed any expectations I may have had!"

Kyoya smiled slightly at the compliment before glancing at Haruhi. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she barely made it to her mouth with the chopsticks. The fever that she had developed at lunch was showing once again. He hated the fact that she was worrying herself so much over all of this, but he understood that Haruhi was not one to let words bounce off of her easily. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Haruhi? If you want to go back to bed, you are more than welcome to." He told her tenderly.

She nodded before standing on shaky legs. "Goodnight, Daddy." Haruhi muttered sleepily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Kyoya directed his statement towards Ranka, but his eyes never left the girl in front of them. He got up from his seat and steadied his girlfriend, helping her to bed.

"Haruhi, I don't want to see you at school tomorrow. You're going to stay home and not worry about people, alright? No buts about it." Kyoya told her sternly. His concern only grew when she did not fight his proposition. "And focus on getting better, okay? That's all that you need to be concerned with. Let _me_ deal with the gossip-mongers."

Haruhi nodded weakly, giving Kyoya a small smile. "Thank you, Kyoya."

"You are most welcome, my dear. Now, don't let me catch you at school tomorrow." He smirked at her before leaning over her and giving her a passionate kiss. "Goodnight, Haruhi. I'll visit you after school tomorrow."

When he had closed the door quietly behind him, he walked back over to the table to finish eating. The rest of his meal with Ranka was silent, to avoid waking Haruhi. At 10 PM, the two men walked out onto the ledge in front of the apartment to talk.

"Make sure she doesn't come to school tomorrow. That is all I ask. She's stressing herself out way too much." Kyoya demanded lightly.

"Of course. She finally got out of the hospital. I don't plan on having her in there again anytime soon. Thank you for dinner, Kyoya."

"Anytime, sir. I'm going to take my leave."

"Goodnight, Kyoya. Be safe on your way home."Ranka retreated to the comfort of the small apartment as Kyoya pulled out his cell phone to call his driver.

Kyoya began to walk down the stairs when the phone began to ring through. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard some footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he could not see anything in the inky blackness. Thinking it was a figment of his imagination from his tired mind, he shrugged and turned his attention back to his phone.

A deep voice came from the other end. "Master Ootori?"

"Yes, I am r-" His sentence was cut off when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull. A small gurgling sound escaped him before he was plunged into a world of darkness.

Elsewhere, a dark figure picked up the cell phone the boy had dropped.

"M-Master Ootori? Are you there?" The voice from the other end sounded scared.

"Master Ootori is a bit…preoccupied…at the moment." A heavily distorted voice answered before slamming the phone into the ground and smashing it with the bat previously used on Kyoya's skull.

Oh yes…this would be fun…

* * *

_**PHEW! That was intense at the end...**_

_**It's going to be heavy from here on out...so brace yourselves!**_

_**Please review if you would like! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all! I just want to thank you all so very much for the phenomenal reviews! I want you to know that they really do make my day when I get to see them. :) **_

_**In response to the few reviews I received for the previous chapter...Unfortunately, Kyoya is going to have to endure a little bit of pain...okay...a lot of pain. **_

_**But now, I've said too much! Please enjoy this chapter, while I enjoy shutting up!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"M-Master Ootori? Are you there?" The voice from the other end sounded scared.

"Master Ootori is a bit…preoccupied…at the moment." A heavily distorted voice answered before slamming the phone into the ground and smashing it with the bat previously used on Kyoya's skull.

Oh yes…this would be fun…

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Kyoya **

The next thing Kyoya was aware of was the sound of dripping water. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from it. Wait...when had he fallen asleep? He didn't remember falling asleep…he _hadn't _fallen asleep. He would have remembered that, wouldn't he? As the panic set in, he realized he was tied with his arms above his head and he had a splitting headache.

The last thing he remembered was leaving Haruhi's apartment and then...then...maybe calling his driver...but...how did he get here? Where exactly _was_ here?

He tried to look around and found a very small opening about ten feet from his head. Judging from the light filtering through it, he guessed that it was about early morning to midday. No doubt the hosts had realized he was not at school by now. What of Haruhi? Had she gone to school? Did she listen to what he had said? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal against stone.

A door in the far corner opened, and the light from the hallway was immediately blocked by a figure. The dark blob continued to saunter towards him, something shiny glinting in the scarce light in his cell.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked hoarsely.

The figure did not respond. It dragged the shiny thing across his cheek, and he realized it was a knife. Small drops of blood rolled down his cheek. He could not see anything that was going on around him, but he was suddenly aware that something rough was caressing his cheek, licking up the blood. This person, his kidnapper, was *licking* him. Kyoya barely had time to register his surprise before the knife was plunged roughly into his right thigh. He bit back a shriek of pain, settling for a moan of agony instead. The blade was removed, and Kyoya knew he was in for it. This person was serious. He hardly felt the cloth that was wiping his bloody thigh before he entered the world of unconsciousness once more, the pain becoming too much for him.

**Haruhi**

School was over, and Haruhi was excitedly waiting for Kyoya to show up. She had had a very restful day and, though she was not feeling completely better, she knew her boyfriend had been right. A full day of rest was just what the doctor ordered. She heard a knock on the door and started to blush, thinking it was Kyoya. Stretching her arms above her head, she made her way to the door and was…disappointed to see the Host Club waiting there for her. All of them looked worried. What was worse, Kyoya was not among them.

"Haru-chan…is Kyoya here?" Honey asked, his face completely serious.

"No, why would he be?" Haruhi was extremely confused.

"He never showed up to school…we were hoping he was home. But his father said he never made it home last night…" Tamaki looked close to tears. His best friend was missing.

Haruhi felt as though her world was crumbling. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Every time her heart beat, a shock of pain shot through her. The world had stopped spinning. Her brain had stopped working. Kyoya was gone…missing…

"…uhi…aru…Haruhi!" The worried voices of her friends brought her back to the present.

"Haruhi, we've got our best forces looking into it. I'm sure he just…got…lost…? Yeah! He got lost on his way home from your house." Tamaki assured her halfheartedly.

"I…I…he…" Haruhi could not seem to form sentences. "He's _gone_…" She dropped to her knees. He couldn't be gone! He was right in front of her last night!

Mori's phone started to ring, and he answered it almost instantly. "Takashi Morinozuka."

There was a pause.

"Ah."

Another pause.

"Mm."

One excruciatingly long pause.

"Thank you. Keep searching."

He snapped his phone shut and noticed everyone's eyes boring holes into him.

"We have a lead."

**Kyoya**

When Kyoya became aware of his surroundings again, he could no longer see the inside of his cell. The light had disappeared from the tiny window. A full day had gone by…

Something in the far corner shifted, and Kyoya squinted to see if he could tell what it was.

"So…you're finally awake are you?" A disembodied voice observed. The voice was robotic, almost sounding as though it were coming from the opposite end of a metal tube.

"Who are you?" He croaked. "What do you want from me?"

"Who we are is none of your concern." The voice said, gripping the stab wound on his leg. "Now…as for what we want…" His leg exploded in fiery pain, and he was hardly able to suppress his moan of agony. "That's a whole other story."

"Why are you doing this?" He choked, blinded further by the increasing pressure on his injured leg.

"Let's see…you and that stupid Host Club…you all ruin lives. You delude poor girls into falling for you and dump them into unrealistic fantasies. They grow to love you. Then you pull shit like dating another host and pulling not one but _two_ eligible men off the market." The voice continued to press his wound, and Kyoya felt it tearing open once more.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai…I'm Haruhi-_kun's_ number one fan." The voice began to cackle as they brought a fist across his face. One after another, Kyoya felt the impact of the punches. The hands were soft and slender, definitely feminine. With a sickening crunch, Kyoya felt both his nose and his glasses break with another impact.

"S-Stop…"

"Why should I?" The voice screamed. "You morons don't know when to stop, so why the _fuck_ should I?"

"Who…who are you?" He began to choke on the metallic scent lingering in the air.

"Senpai…I'm hurt. You don't remember who I am?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" Kyoya shouted with renewed vigor.

"Just call me…Kai." The voice told him before Kyoya felt his head slam against the wall behind him and the world faded to black once again.

* * *

_**Well? What do we think? Did anyone have any ideas about who it might have been? I was going to cut it off after Mori revealed that they had a lead, but I figured I would be nice...nice-r...than I have been!**_

_**The next chapter should be out soon! Please bear with me this week, though! It's going to be a stressful week...four exams and a CA interview...**_

_**I'll post whenever I can, I promise! **_

_**Please review, and I will love you forever!**_

_**See y'all next time! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all! I know this is going to be a short chapter, but I keep writing more and more of this story...I really like it so far, and I hope you guys do too! **_

_**I think I'll be able to pump out another chapter tomorrow as well, so long as I get some feedback for this one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Senpai…I'm hurt. You don't remember who I am?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" Kyoya shouted with renewed vigor.

"Just call me…Kai." The voice told him before Kyoya felt his head slam against the wall behind him and the world faded to black once again.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Two days after Kyoya's disappearance, Haruhi found a package outside her apartment. It was addressed to her, but it had been hand delivered. Cautiously, she picked it up and took it inside her apartment.

Not wanting to be alone when she opened it, Haruhi called the rest of the hosts together.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Honey asked once they were all situated in her small living room.

"This was waiting for me this afternoon…" She said, bringing the package out from behind her. "I didn't feel safe opening it by myself."

"Well…" Kaoru started.

"What are we waiting for?" Hikaru chimed in.

Haruhi nodded grimly and, while holding it an arm's length away, she cut the box open. Once she realized there were no bomb, no poison, and no deadly animals inside the box, she peered inside. Her stomach lurched as she examined the contents of the box. Kyoya's blazer was sitting harmlessly inside the box, but it was caked with blood. _Too much blood._ She realized. _His blood…_

Beside the blazer was a note. With shaking fingers, she picked it up and left the box to the others for examination.

_My dear Haruhi-kun,_

_None of this would have happened if you had just stayed away from Kyoya. You should know that I am very protective of what is mine, and I do not like the idea of you with a man. Rest assured, he is safe for now, but if you do not publicly denounce your relationship with this…_thing_, he will not be safe for much longer. _

_Trust me, Haruhi-kun. You're much better off with someone of the opposite gender. We have _so_ much more to offer._

_We will be in touch._

The note was not signed, but it thankfully narrowed down the pool of suspects. Haruhi dropped the note and made her way to the bathroom, the other hosts looking at her worriedly. The metallic scent of the dried blood was beginning to make her woozy, and as soon as the toilet was directly in front of her, she vomited. Her body heaved for all it was worth.

She barely registered someone holding her hair back, and before she knew it, she was resting in the living room, her head propped up on Tamaki's lap as they waited for the police to show up. Her consciousness finally faded as the police knocked on the door.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya awoke to a dark room. His eyes hurt from involuntarily straining to see something. A sick scarping sound, like nails on a chalkboard, directed his eyes to the door…or where he thought the door was. With a flick of the switch, a dull light bulb illuminated part of the room. He saw his captor strutting towards him with a large man behind her.

"This is Junichi." Kai told him, gesturing to the male behind her. "Since I have a lot to do tonight, Junichi is going to take care of you!" A malicious grin found its way to her face, and Kyoya knew she meant nothing good. "Have a good night, you two! Oh, and Junichi, dear! Make sure I can still recognize him tomorrow."

With that, she was gone, leaving Kyoya chained to the wall and a hulking man sauntering towards him. Kyoya gulped, visibly frightened of the beast in front of him.

"Now, I like to have a bit of a challenge." The man said, his voice deep and gruff. He reached up and unlocked Kyoya's bindings, allowing him to fall to the floor heavily.

"Get up!" He commanded, kicking Kyoya in the ribs.

Kyoya sprawled over onto his back, gasping for air. His side was screaming in pain. Slowly, he began to get up, not wanting another punishment. As he stood, however, Junichi sent a fist flying into his face, and Kyoya staggered back. One after another, Junichi landed attacks on Kyoya, and Kyoya never seemed to be able to get the upper hand.

Once, he had surprised Junichi by dodging a punch and landing one of his own on Junichi's face, but the victory had not lasted long. In fact, Junichi became irate and intensified his brutality. Kyoya felt several of his ribs crack then break, and he knew that his left wrist had been completely shattered. The pain was becoming too much for him. He was laying in the corner, trying to hide from Junichi, but the hulking man walked over to him and set his foot on Kyoya's neck.

"I don't know what you did to Kai to make her call _me_ out, but I sure as hell don't do things half-assed." He hissed as he increased the pressure on Kyoya's throat.

Kyoya gurgled in response, trying desperately to get air. He felt his world spinning, and every pain seemed to fade away.

"Junichi! I wanted you to rough him up, not _kill_ him!" A shrill voice came from the doorway.

"Heh. You got lucky…punk." Junichi mumbled as he pulled back his leg and sent his foot careening into Kyoya's skull.

Kyoya's world exploded in a myriad of fireworks, and he knew no more.

* * *

_**Ouch...**_

_**That hurt to write...I hate torturing my males...I have no problem creating issues for the females in my stories (don't ask me why...I don't even know...)...but this hurt to write! **_

_**I love seeing Kyoya so vulnerable, though...Meh...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Review if you'd like!**_

_**See y'all soon! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all! I was really glad to see such interest in the previous chapter! I worked really hard on this one, too!  
I hope you all enjoy it, and I just wanted to reiterate how much I appreciate the reviews. I also got a PM from a reviewer who asked a pertinent question that I thought might apply to others as well, so here is the answer...  
**_

_**Kai is an OC, not an alias for an Ouran character. I know I didn't describe her very well, but try to imagine a sweet, kind person who, when jealousy strikes, becomes an evil bitch. Create her in your mind...O.o that sounded semi-awesome...in my head...**_

_**(And don't worry about the first part of your review, I actually thought it was really funny, whether or not you had directed it at me...xD) **_

_**And so, this chapter is dedicated to mtnikolle for not only the funniest review, but the nicest follow-up/clarifying PM. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(P.S. I still don't own OHSHC)**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Kyoya gurgled in response, trying desperately to get air. He felt his world spinning, and every pain seemed to fade away.

"Junichi! I wanted you to rough him up, not _kill_ him!" A shrill voice came from the doorway.

"Heh. You got lucky…punk." Junichi mumbled as he pulled back his leg and sent his foot careening into Kyoya's skull.

Kyoya's world exploded in a myriad of fireworks, and he knew no more.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Two days later, Haruhi received a flash drive in the mail. This time, it had been properly mailed, but she was still cautious about opening it. It had become common for the hosts to gather at her apartment every day after school, and today she was especially grateful for it.

Nervously, she plugged the device into her computer and hit play. The gruesome sight that greeted her was one she would never forget. Kyoya had blood streaming out of every pore of his body, and he seemed to be hooked up to some sort of electrical device. The small circle of light surrounding him was all she could see in the room.

"Tell her!" A mechanical voice boomed from somewhere in the darkness.

"N-No…" His voice was weak. Haruhi could feel the other members of the Host Club begin to tense behind her.

"TELL HER!" The voice continued.

"H-Haruhi…I l-love…y-" An electrical surge shot through his body, and his spine arched impossibly far out. He was trying to hold in a scream, Haruhi could tell.

"I _said_ tell her. Tell her the _truth_."

Kyoya was breathing unevenly as he lifted his head once more.

"Fine…I…I l-love Haruhi…" Another wave of electricity surged through his slim body, and this time he was unable to hold back the shriek of pain.

Haruhi found herself screaming along with him. His pain became her pain. Even when he stopped screaming, her voice rang through the apartment. The screen had gone dark, and she found herself wrapped in the embrace of the hosts behind her. She sobbed her pain into their arms. She sobbed for her missing love. She sobbed for their missing friend. She sobbed for the pain she had seen in his eyes, pain she felt she was the cause of.

She cried until there were no more tears to create, and she eventually settled down, gasping for breath. Until the detectives found a lead, the only thing she could do was hope and pray for him. As she began to fall asleep in the hosts' arms, she sent a silent prayer out to her mother: _Please, Mom…keep him safe…let him know that I love him…bring him back to me…_

**Kyoya**

Kyoya had thought his previous torture sessions were awful. He never considered how much worse they could become, especially when he was being recorded.

Kai had begun to record every session as she tried to get him to tell Haruhi that he no longer cared for her. If he gave in to that wish, Kai would win and he would die. If he did not allow her to have the satisfaction of winning, he knew she would keep him alive until she got what she wanted. Kyoya figured he could buy himself enough time to get rescued if he just held on to his memories of Haruhi and continued to tell her that he loved her.

He knew that it would not be easy, and he was beginning to doubt his own abilities. The beatings were getting worse, and the torture never seemed to end. When Kai would go to school, Kyoya would be chained to the wall once more, just as an extra precaution to prevent his escape. Though, with the concussion he was sure he had, added to the multiple lacerations and broken bones he was sporting, he doubted he would get far even if he was not chained to the wall.

Kyoya wondered how the others reacted to seeing his torture session. He knew she had sent it to the hosts, and he kept his mind busy thinking about how they probably reacted to the information.

He could see Haruhi bawling at the things Kyoya was being put through. Mind-Haruhi would cry and scream how much she loved him back at the computer screen. She knew how much he loved her, and this Haruhi even loved him back.

Mind-Tamaki would be screaming in horror at seeing his best friend strapped to such machines and continuously tortured. He would be looking for any way to jump through the computer screen and save Kyoya.

Mind-Hikaru would be cursing in extravagant strings, while Mind-Kaoru would be desperately holding him back.

Mind-Honey would be crying, not loudly, as he would not want to further upset Haruhi. Mind-Mori would be scouring the video for clues at any point. He would have his eyes narrowed, staring intently at every corner of the screen.

He smiled, knowing that somewhere out there, his friends were terrified for his safety and were doing everything in their power to get him back.

A familiar creak brought him back to his senses as the door opened. Junichi stepped over the threshold and cracked his knuckles.

"Hello, old _friend_." He sneered, closing the distance and unlocking Kyoya's chains.

Kyoya winced as his knees smacked the hard concrete floor, but he knew better than to just sit there. He immediately stood up and faced his attacker. In the time it had taken Kyoya to meet Junichi's eyes, Junichi had unraveled a long whip from behind him. Quicker than Kyoya had the time to react, Junichi had Kyoya face first on the floor.

"You know, you could end all of this if you would just _say the damn words!_" Junichi snarled as he cracked the whip against Kyoya's back, ripping open his shirt and exposing a bloody line of muscles.

"I'm not…going to…say something that isn't true…" Kyoya gasped through the pain.

With an angry growl, Junichi brought the whip down on Kyoya's back several more times. Blood flowed down his back in bright red rivulets.

"Seriously, kid. Just say it. _Please._" Junichi pleaded. He seemed to be suddenly overcome with regret for torturing the innocent man.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I-I can't…I w-wo-won't…"

"Then _I'm_ sorry…" Junichi whispered, bringing the whip down at least twice more before Kyoya passed out from the pain and the blood loss.

As he returned to his dark world of peace and painlessness, Kyoya thought he heard Junichi say, "I really never wanted a part of this…"

* * *

_**Soooo...?  
**_

_**My roommate is beginning to like Junichi...I'm not sure where I'm going to take his character from here, but rest assured it will be very good! :)**_

_**I count myself lucky to have posted this...I had two exams today; I have one tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday as well...no promises, but at the very latest I will have the next chapter up by Saturday...the LATEST!**_

_**See y'all next time! :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! So...I made another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**I also received some further questions regarding the story so far...just to clarify...**_

_**Kai has no idea that Haruhi is a woman. She took Kyoya to try to make him give up Haruhi, or vice versa. Kai is infatuated with Haruhi, so all she wants is the playing field to be cleared so that she can make a move on our poor girl. **_

**_Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter of _****_HSII: Dry Your Tears_****_. I think maybe...less than five chapters left in this baby..._**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Seriously, kid. Just say it. _Please._" Junichi pleaded. He seemed to be suddenly overcome with regret for torturing the innocent man.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I-I can't…I w-wo-won't…"

"Then _I'm_ sorry…" Junichi whispered, bringing the whip down at least twice more before Kyoya passed out from the pain and the blood loss.

As he returned to his dark world of peace and painlessness, Kyoya thought he heard Junichi say, "I really never wanted a part of this…"

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

It had been seven days since Kyoya had been taken. Every lead they thought they had turned out to be false. Everyone was desperate to find Kyoya, and Haruhi began to feel the fingers of panic slowly wind around her throat, choking her. She could not concentrate in school, and she never stuck around for long after school. She had personally hung the sign announcing the closure of the Host Club for the time being.

Haruhi knew that the others were worried about her. She would disappear during lunch, holing herself away in the music room, laying on Kyoya's couch. They knew this, and she _knew_ they knew. She no longer wore her Ouran boys uniform. Instead, she wore one of Kyoya's sweatshirts. He had left it at her house (purposefully, in her opinion) two days after she was released from the hospital. She never washed it and only took it off to shower.

Haruhi looked in the mirror that sat in front of her. She had lost weight, and her eyes were sunken in, nearly drowned by the purple bags underneath them.

"Why him…" She asked herself for the thousandth time in four days. The lunch bell rang, and Haruhi quickly dried her eyes and fixed her shirt before exiting the music room and trudging to class. As she walked, she began to muse to herself.

What would have happened if she had revealed herself? Would Kyoya still be here? Who had taken him and why? Even when he wasn't here, people talked about his relationship with another 'man.' They whispered as though it were a bad thing, as though uttering the words any louder would melt their tongues to ashes. She was sick of it! He wasn't even around to defend himself, and all she did was let them talk. No more. If she was to be strong for Kyoya, she would stand up for their relationship and his reputation.

And as she fisted the sleeve of Kyoya's sweatshirt, she knew what she had to do.

**Kyoya**

It had been seven days since Kyoya had been taken. In that time, he had been tortured in ways he never wished to recount. All he wanted was to see his Haruhi again. He wanted to hold her and care for her. He wanted her to be by his side, smiling encouragingly like days before. Fleetingly, he wondered whether the students of Ouran were still talking about the two "men" and their relationship.

Over the past seven days, Kai had tried to get him to denounce his love for Haruhi. He deduced that her main goal was to remove him from the picture so that she could have a shot at winning Haruhi's heart. The twist was that Kai did not just want him to die. She wanted him to suffer as she saw fit. To Kai, Haruhi being taken off the market was equivalent to hours on end of torture. She would constantly tell him that Haruhi did not love him, that he was too cold-hearted to deserve someone like Haruhi. She spouted words that stung at his very soul, and he was fighting a losing battle not to believe them.

Kyoya also guessed that, in order to divert suspicion, Kai was still going to school during the day, as she was only around to torture him in the afternoons. She had let him down from the wall yesterday, and the feeling in his arms was just beginning to return. Kyoya was tired, hungry, thirsty, hurting, and broken. Kai only ever gave him one miniscule meal a day, and he was lucky if she remembered to bring him water.

He was beginning to lose hope in his police force and the forces of his friends. Seven days was a long time to hold out against the brutal beatings he was enduring. Junichi had disappeared since the whipping incident for some unknown reasons, and Kai had taken up the duty of torturer. Sure, Kai may not have been very strong, but she compensated for the lack of strength by increasing the amount of beatings. Not to mention, her words were beginning to get to him.

He hoped that his friends found him soon…he was not sure how much longer he could take it.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi was called out of her second to last class of the day, as were the twins. Her heart leapt as her mind conjured images of happy news, news that they had found Kyoya, that he would be okay.

However, the moment they burst through the doors of Chairman Suoh's office, her heart plummeted. The rest of the hosts were there as were a few of their detectives. No one looked happy.

"Ah, here she is." Tamaki said tiredly, motioning for the three new arrivals to have a seat.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, unable to keep the desperation from leaking into her voice.

"We think we know who took him." One of the detectives told her in a calm voice.

"Really?! Then what's stopping you?! Find him! Save him!" She was screaming, and she vaguely felt Mori and Honey's hands holding her back.

"It isn't that easy. This is a very delicate situation. At this point, the kidnapper has the upper hand. They have had enough time to properly weaken him, and if they knew we were on to them, they could kill him. We are going to interrogate the potential suspect and several others to reduce suspicion. Until that time, we need you to remain calm."

Haruhi slumped in her seat. One week without him…one whole week, and they were still going to take their time?

She sighed and glanced at the chairman.

"I'm going to reveal myself as a girl. Today." She told him determinedly. "All of this started because I couldn't grow a pair and speak up. This ends today."

Without waiting to see a reaction, Haruhi marched up to Music Room #3 and burst through the door, knocking the sign off in the process. She walked to her dressing room and found the female Ouran uniform. Not skipping a beat, she changed into the dress and plopped herself on the couch in the middle of the room, facing the door. All that was left now was to wait.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya awoke slowly, feeling heavier than he ever had before. Every atom in his body hurt. He felt like hell, and he probably looked it too. Every muscle screamed at him as he began to push himself up from the ground.

A small dish of rice and a cup of water stood next to the door. Kyoya inched painfully towards the food, and when he reached it, he dropped heavily onto his bum. Despite every part of him that was telling him to scarf down the food in front of him, he took his time as he knew that Kai would not be back for several hours yet.

When the rice and water were gone, Kyoya lay down on the cold floor, not having the energy to do anything else. For the first time since being taken, Kyoya fell asleep of his own accord. Haruhi's cheerful face greeted him as he fell into the blissful peace of sleep.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi was surprised when the girls entered the Host Club room. The dedication (or obsession) these girls showed towards the hosts was unreal. She almost felt bad for them, having them find out this way, but it was for the best. As long as she kept that little thought in mind, she would be fine.

The girls that filtered in were customers of all of the hosts. They stopped short when they saw the lone host sitting in front of the door. She could read the surprise radiating off of them as they simultaneously processed the fact that their male host was in a dress.

Some looked shocked, others seemed upset. Almost all of them were confused, though. Haruhi was always a very convincing cross-dresser.

Her fingers clenched in her puffy yellow dress, and she grinned nervously.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome."

When nobody made a move, she continued, "Please, have a seat. I have something very important to discuss with all of you."

Rustling was heard as every girl in the room sat down around "The Natural Host."

"Haruhi-kun, what's going on?" One of her usual clients, Mai, asked.

"What's the meaning of this, Haruhi-kun?" Another usual, Kai, chorused.

The room buzzed with anticipation as the girls continued to repeat the same questions.

"Everyone, please! I have something important that I need to say!" She shouted over the sea of voices.

"Ladies...as you can probably tell...I am not a man." She paused, standing up. "I am, in fact, a woman."

She heard the gasps from all around her as she sat back down on her couch.

"Haruhi-kun, that can't be right?" Kai shouted from the front row, clearly upset with the news.

"So…does that make us…_lesbians_…?" Another customer asked.

"Ew, gross!"

"It does explain why he…er, _she_, was so good at listening to our issues and responding to them…"

The comments continued, and Haruhi just looked over the mass of women in front of her. Maybe this would help in the future if…_when_ Kyoya was returned to her.

"Ladies, please! I just…I am tired of people verbally shitting on my boyfriend. As I am sure you are all aware, he has vanished, and I am decently certain that whoever took him did so because of his affiliation with me, as they thought I was a man." Haruhi glanced around the room to see if anyone had any reactions to her statement. A few girls fidgeted and a couple went wide-eyed. Many of them nodded slightly in understanding. Two girls towards the front made no motion to react, and Haruhi took a mental note of this as she continued to speak.

"Now, I am sure you all are eager to get back to your families and respective duties, but please do myself and the rest of the hosts a favor…" She leaned toward the girls as though getting ready to tell them a secret. "_Tell. Everyone._"

* * *

_**Okay...so Kai didn't know that Haruhi was a girl...until now. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**See y'all next time! :)**_

_**Please review if you have a minute or two...they really do make me work faster! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! I hope you didn't miss me too much! **_

_**I promise, I have been writing all this time, but it takes me a little bit to post the chapters...editing, uploading, editing again, typing these messages to my lovely readers...same old...yadda yadda...**_

_**This chapter has been written since...Wednesday...I think...and I was going to post a chapter and could not believe it when I was ONLY at this point with you all...**_

_**I have almost the entire rest of the story written!**_

_**Either way...please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Ladies, please! I just…I am tired of people verbally shitting on my boyfriend. As I am sure you are all aware, he has vanished, and I am decently certain that whoever took him did so because of his affiliation with me, as they thought I was a man." Haruhi glanced around the room to see if anyone had any reactions to her statement. A few girls fidgeted and a couple went wide-eyed. Many of them nodded slightly in understanding. Two girls towards the front made no motion to react, and Haruhi took a mental note of this as she continued to speak.

"Now, I am sure you all are eager to get back to your families and respective duties, but please do myself and the rest of the hosts a favor…" She leaned toward the girls as though getting ready to tell them a secret. "_Tell. Everyone._"

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi watched the girls scatter after her "stunt," as Kyoya would have called it. She stood up and called out to the two girls that had not reacted to her accusation.

"Kai! Akemi! May I please talk to you two alone?"

Akemi seemed terrified as she turned slowly around, and Kai froze in her path but did not turn around. Once the rest of the girls had filed out, Haruhi closed the doors and stood in front of them.

"Now, one or both of you knows something that may be of use to myself and those investigating this case." She said coolly. Haruhi was never one to make harsh accusations, but this was the only man, besides her father, she had ever loved. And one or both of these girls knew _something_ about his whereabouts.

"Haruhi-ku-senpai…I-I…I have n-no idea where…K-Kyoya-senpai could be…" Akemi stuttered, visibly flustered.

"Then why did you not react when I blatantly accused someone in this room of heading the kidnapping? I figured that the kidnapper would want to hide their work, so they would do nothing, as a means of _avoiding_ suspicion. Neither of you reacted to my sentiments…do you follow me?" Haruhi looked down at the quivering girl.

"H-Haruhi-senpai…I swear…" Akemi looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Akemi. I know it can't have been you." Haruhi smiled at the girl, but her smile turned into a worried scowl as Akemi pointed to the doors.

"Kai!" Haruhi whirled around to talk to the girl, but the doors were wide open, and Kai was nowhere in sight.

Thinking quickly, Haruhi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mori's number.

While it was ringing, Haruhi turned to Akemi. "Don't worry. I never really doubted you, Akemi. And from now on, just call me Haruhi, okay?"

Akemi nodded just as Haruhi heard Mori's rumbling voice from the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mori-senpai! I know who did it! She's run away, but we need to find her!"

"Who was it?" Mori seemed panicked.

"Chikako Kai. She should be leaving the school momentarily." Haruhi rushed out the words.

"I'm on it." He said solemnly before hanging up the phone.

Haruhi's heart clenched. They were close to finding him. She could feel it. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang once more.

"Yes? Did you catch up to her?" Haruhi asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi…I wasn't quick enough…" Mori told her.

And with that, Haruhi's tears overflowed. Her phone fell to the floor, and Haruhi dropped to her knees. She couldn't breathe. They had been so _fucking_ close!

"Haruhi-senpai…? Are you alright?" Akemi asked from behind her.

"I thought I told you…it's just Haruhi…" She replied hollowly, laying down on the floor and allowing her tears to consume her.

Haruhi felt Akemi's presence above her, and she felt nimble fingers rubbing her back. Her sobs did not calm, and her tears did not stop. Akemi's soothing ministrations slowly lulled the broken-hearted girl to sleep.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya awoke once more with hands around his throat.

"They're catching on! It's only a matter of time before they find out that I'm the one behind this! That is, if they haven't already!" Kai hissed.

"Wh-What do…you mean?" Kyoya struggled to form the words.

"Everyone knows that Haruhi is a girl. The fact that I was _pining _after a woman all along…enough to kidnap someone like you…evidence…only witness…you need to DIE!" Her sentences were broken pieces as she growled at him and tightened her hold on Kyoya's neck.

He gasped and struggled, trying weakly to claw her hands from his neck. But not having much in the ways of sustenance for seven whole days is a surefire way to sap any energy you may have. Black spots invaded his vision once more, and he made a last ditch attempt at escape.

Kyoya planted his feet on the ground below him and kicked out wildly, catching Kai by surprise. He heard her gasp and the pressure on his throat was removed. This was his chance, possibly his only chance.

Kyoya ran for his life down the hallway, his injuries igniting fire in every part of his body. His bruises were throbbing; his cracked and broken ribs screamed at him to stop. The lacerations on his back stung venomously as he ran, and he was sure they were beginning to open again. The ever-present headache, possibly a concussion, was threatening to implode his skull.

He had no idea where he was going, he was merely running blindly. He had gathered that he was underground somewhere, so he ran to the end of every hallway he came to, trying desperately to find a door, a set of stairs, _anything_.

Turning down his fifth (or was it sixth?) corridor, he finally spotted his salvation. A set of cellar stairs leading up to a door that was partially open.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Kyoya?!" He heard Kai shout from the end of the corridor.

He ignored her, wanting to taste sweet freedom at last. All he could think about was Haruhi. Until a bullet zoomed past his head and lodged itself in the wall next to him. His freedom was calling, and he was not about to let a stupid piece of lead ruin that. Pushing forward, he heard seven more shots before a frustrate scream emanated from the girl. He could sense her on his heels even as he broke through the doors. The cellar he was kept in seemed to be less than a mile from a small street.

This fact helped him to continue running, even though he was sure he could collapse at any moment. The first place he reached was a small coffee shop. When he exploded through the doors, the clientele stopped and stared at the boy.

"Phone…please…" He gasped through his pain.

Kyoya grasped his arm, which had begun to burn with a radiating pain. He pulled his hand away to see bright red blood staining his entire hand. He barely registered when a phone was placed into his outstretched hand. A cough from one of the still-staring clients pulled him back to reality, and he dialed an all too familiar number.

"Moshi Moshi?" He heard from the other end. A sob ripped through his chest; oh how he had missed her voice.

"Haruhi…"

"K-Kyoya…?" She sounded so lost, so…small…

Kyoya fell to the floor, the adrenaline wearing off. He was in a crowd now; there was nothing Kai could do to him.

"Haruhi…help…" He croaked weakly into the phone before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

_**Well...wow...I...yeah! I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope it was worth waiting for.  
**_

_**What do we think? Is Kai going to come after him? Will Haruhi get there in time?**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Ja ne! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, all! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's one of the longer ones in this particular story! **_

_**There's going to be a lot of drama coming up (probably in the next chapter), and I can't wait to see what you all think of it! **_

_**I truly do appreciate all of the reviews I am receiving, both for this story and the first part! **_

_**(I just realized I use a lot of exclamation points...sorry... -.-U)**_

_**Either way, please read, enjoy, and review! **_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Kyoya grasped his arm, which had begun to burn with a radiating pain. He pulled his hand away to see bright red blood staining his entire hand. He barely registered when a phone was placed into his outstretched hand. A cough from one of the still-staring clients pulled him back to reality, and he dialed an all too familiar number.

"Moshi Moshi?" He heard from the other end. A sob ripped through his chest; oh how he had missed her voice.

"Haruhi…"

"K-Kyoya…?" She sounded so lost, so…small…

Kyoya fell to the floor, the adrenaline wearing off. He was in a crowd now; there was nothing Kai could do to him.

"Haruhi…help…" He croaked weakly into the phone before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi froze at the sound of the voice she had been longing to hear.

Kyoya...the one person she had been dying to hear from...had just called her. In her surprise, she almost dropped the phone.

"Haruhi...help..." She heard him plead.

"Kyoya? Kyoya! Come on...Kyoya!" She shouted into the phone, trying to get him to talk once more.

"Hello?" An elderly woman's voice greeted her from the other end.

"Hello...who is this?" Haruhi asked, slightly worried.

"Your...friend here stumbled in to my coffee shop and asked for a phone. He's collapsed and bleeding pretty badly. What even happened to this poor boy?"

"He's bleeding?! What address are you at? I can call an ambulance. I will be there shortly, and I promise that I will explain everything. Just...don't let him leave with anyone until I get there. I have really short, brown hair. I'll be wearing a dark blue sweatshirt."

The woman gave Haruhi the information for the coffee shop before hanging up and allowing Haruhi to call the Ootori's hospital to get the ambulance there.

"Just hang in there, Kyoya…please…" Haruhi pleaded as she climbed in to the limo parked in front of Ouran. She had only called Mori rather than the rest of the hosts, just in case the kidnapper came after them.

When the two of them finally arrived at the coffee shop, Haruhi noticed that there was a cluster of people surrounding something inside the shop. She took off running, and she pushed through the throng of people before spotting the elderly woman she assumed to be the owner.

"I'm here. The ambulance is on the way." Haruhi rushed out before kneeling next to her fallen boyfriend.

"Kyoya…? Kyoya, love…I'm here. I'm here now." Haruhi cooed, resting Kyoya's head in her lap.

She saw his eyelids begin to flutter, and she ran her thin fingers through his matted hair.

"H-Haru…Haruhi…?" He choked out as he opened his eyes.

Haruhi nodded and smiled before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Oh, Kyoya…you don't know how much I've missed you…I…we…I…I was so afraid that I would never see you again…" Haruhi sobbed brokenly. Where was the _damned _ambulance?!

Kyoya smiled weakly and reached his arm up to brush her tears away. "M-Missed…you too…"

That was when she heard the sirens in the distance. Maybe everything would be alright now.

"I'm here now…No one is going to take you away from me…" Haruhi whispered lovingly.

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mori behind her.

"They're here for him." He said evenly, assessing Kyoya's battered body.

When the medics came for Kyoya, Haruhi instinctively held on to him tighter.

"Haruhi." Mori squeezed her shoulder, reminding her that they were there to help Kyoya.

She nodded once in affirmation. "C-Can I go with him…please?" Haruhi asked desperately.

One of the team nodded, and Haruhi hopped in the back of the ambulance, taking her place at Kyoya's side.

"You'll tell the others?" Haruhi asked Mori, who merely nodded once.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart…" Haruhi said to the owner of the shop.

"Not to worry, my dear…when he's all healed, you two had better come for a visit!" She said cheerfully.

Haruhi managed a smile and nodded before the ambulance doors closed and the vehicle lurched into motion.

Haruhi was lost in her thoughts on the way to the hospital. This all felt too easy...too simple...no one had been able to get a lock on Kyoya for the past week and now suddenly, here he was. Right in front of her. She watched him breathe and noticed that his chest seemed dented at points. She gathered that he probably had a couple of broken ribs. There were bruises all over his body, and his clothes were soaked with blood. She wondered how he even had enough blood to bleed this much. When she had put his head on her lap, Haruhi had not noticed the blood leaking from his back or gushing out of his arm. Glancing up at her love, she saw Kyoya's eyes flicker to her face, and she gave him a small, sad smile. He returned the smile weakly and grasped her hand. Haruhi's heart leaped at the feeling of his hand in hers. She truly had missed him.

The medic in the back of the ambulance was trying desperately to get Kyoya's back to stop bleeding, but it did not seem to be working very well. She watched, mesmerized as they attempted to cauterize the wounds to help in stop losing so much blood.

Soon, they were at the hospital, and Haruhi got out first, still holding onto Kyoya's hand. He was wheeled out of sight, and Haruhi sat down heavily on one of the chairs in the waiting room. This was the Ootori hospital...there was nothing to worry about.

Someone approached her with a clipboard overflowing with papers. "Are you here with the young man who was just brought in?" A high-pitched, airy voice asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"You need to fill out these papers with his information."

Haruhi shakily took the papers and began to slowly fill them out. Her tears (whether they were of relief or worry, she was not sure) smudged the ink at some points. His family owned the hospital and she _still_ had to fill out paperwork? What kind of injustice was this?

On the other hand, she supposed it gave her something to do while she waited for Kyoya to get out of surgery. By the time all of the information was filled out, she had run out of tears.

Two hours later, she was lounging in one of the waiting room chairs. She had spent a good amount of time wearing a hole into the floor of the waiting room before the others, who had joined her about an hour and a half ago, forced her to sit down.

She sighed tiredly and made to close her eyes, but just as she was greeting the cusp of dream-land, a doctor emerged from the emergency room doors.

"Who is here with the male victim that was brought in earlier?" She asked.

"His name is Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi growled. Everyone was referring to him as "the victim" and she was getting really sick of it. Kyoya would not want that label on him, and even though it was true, Haruhi hated the idea of him being victimized.

The doctor's eyes widened, and Haruhi could see the recognition flitting through them before the doctor regained her composure.

"He is out of surgery, but he sustained extensive damage. He had five broken ribs, three cracked ribs, multiple deep wounds all over his back, a gunshot wound on his upper left arm, bruised organs, a severe concussion, and several other wounds."

Haruhi gasped, feeling tears brim once again. _God dammit!_ She thought she was done with crying!

"Is…is he awake?" Haruhi asked shakily.

"Not quite yet, but you may go and sit with him until he wakes up. Only one person may do so, though."

Haruhi hung her head, figuring that Tamaki or Kyoya's father, when he finally got here, would want to have the honor. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see Tamaki smiling at her.

"I think he would want his beautiful girlfriend to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up." Tamaki whispered encouragingly, to which the others in the room nodded.

Haruhi threw them a grateful smile before following the doctor back to Kyoya's room. She almost broke once more when she saw the state he was in. Wires and tubes ran all over his body, and an ECG next to his bed provided a monotonous soundtrack. His eyes were closed. His face was pale and sunken in.

Haruhi took a seat next to Kyoya's bed and grabbed his hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it before settling his hand back on the bed.

"Oh, Kyoya…I missed you so much…" Haruhi whispered as she lay her head next to Kyoya's body.

"Well! Isn't this _touching_…" A sickly sweet voice came from the door. It was a voice that Haruhi could have gone the rest of her life without hearing.

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuun! **_

_**What did you think? Who's at the door?**_

_**That was a loooooong chapter! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review if you have a couple seconds! :) They make me work faster!**_

_**See y'all later! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all! I am pleased to present the next chapter of this lovely story! This chapter has a bit of drama in it, and I hope you like it! It's the longest chapter I've written...ever! **_

_**P.S. I really want to say again how much I appreciate the reviews. You guys mean the world to me, and without your support, I would have given up on writing the first story rather quickly...so thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Haruhi took a seat next to Kyoya's bed and grabbed his hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it before settling his hand back on the bed.

"Oh, Kyoya…I missed you so much…" Haruhi whispered as she lay her head next to Kyoya's body.

"Well! Isn't this _touching_…" A sickly sweet voice came from the door. It was a voice that Haruhi could have gone the rest of her life without hearing.

* * *

_**And now...**_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Kai?" Haruhi growled, whipping her head around to look at the girl.

"What do you think? I'm finishing the job, _Miss_ Fujioka." Kai said menacingly.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, you see...it's easy to get around in this place when you dress up like a janitor. No one cares about the janitor. But I digress. So now I'm here to finish the job."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, hoping to keep Kai from doing anything rash.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean. You see, Haruhi," Kai seethed, inching closer to Haruhi and Kyoya, "I fell in love with you from all of our chats in the host club. When I found out you were dating Kyoya, I knew that just wouldn't do. Not to mention, I thought you were gay...and the 'man' I loved was not going to be gay. Then you came out and told us you were a woman. So...all this time, I was in love with a woman! And that. Just. Won't. Do!"

Kai lunged forward and shoved a syringe into Haruhi's neck.

"You and Kyoya _both _need to die, Haruhi-_kun."_

Haruhi let out a panicked shriek and ripped the needle from her skin. There was no way in _hell _that Kai would be getting anywhere near Kyoya. She blindly threw a punch at Kai, and it must have landed, because she heard Kai stumble back and hit something metal. The marble tiles under her body felt good against her burning skin…wait. When had she gotten on the floor?

"What the hell is going on in here?!" She heard a deep and very surprised voice from the door. "How the _fuck_ did you get in here?!"

"I...I..." She heard Kai stutter. Kai was now defenseless and up against a much tougher enemy than either Haruhi or Kyoya.

"Save it for someone who cares. Security!" The clang of metal against metal and the squeak of rubber-soled shoes let Haruhi know that Kai was going to be taken care of and not in a good way.

"Oh Kami!" The same deep voice from earlier said frantically as the person finally noticed the barely conscious Haruhi on the floor.

Haruhi was gasping for air, trying desperately to get oxygen into her lungs. She could not open her eyes, for she feared that the action would use up too much energy.

"Miss Fujioka!" The doctor from earlier called to her. "What did she give you?"

"S-Sy-Syringe…" Haruhi gasped.

"We need to flush it out of her, _ NOW_!" The woman shouted to the team behind her.

"Haruhi, you're going to be okay. I promise. Just stay with me." There it was, that deep voice again. She knew it from somewhere…

Haruhi nodded numbly, her chest still heaving as she tried to breathe. She felt her consciousness slipping, and her head lolled to the side.

"Come on, Haruhi! Stay with me." Something was smacking her cheeks. She wanted to reach up and smack the thing away, but it would have taken too much energy.

She could feel that she was moving, and her ride was not smooth…something or someone was carrying her and yelling some incoherent things to others she could not see.

_Goodbye, Kyoya…_ She thought to herself as she felt herself slipping away again. She had fought to protect Kyoya, and she had succeeded. That was all she needed. She could die happy now.

_I love you, Kyoya…Don't forget about me…_

**_(You all should bow down to me…I was going to end it here…)_**

Haruhi woke up to the warm sunlight on her face and a slight pressure on her hand.

"Haruhi! You're awake!" It looked as though Ranka had slept in the chair beside her bed all night.

"What…what time is it?" She asked groggily.

"It's about 10AM…you've been asleep for almost a day, sweetheart."

"What happened…"

"You saved my son's life." A familiar deep voice said from the doorway.

"You're…You…I…" Haruhi's words were failing her.

"Yes, I am the one who carried you to be treated for your Codeine overdose."

"Thank you, sir." Haruhi bowed her head.

"You don't know how lucky you were. Any later, and you would not have made it. Kai used a super-concentrated formula, which we suspect was originally intended for Kyoya."

"Oh, Haruhi! When Hikaru called and said Kyoya had been found, I was overjoyed! I knew I would be getting my daughter back! But…when he called again and told me you were in the hospital yourself…I was so scared…you've got to stop ending up in here!" Ranka wailed dramatically.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine now, Dad." She turned her attention to the Ootori patriarch in the doorway. "Thank you again for saving my life." Yoshio nodded and left the room, leaving Haruhi with her thoughts…and her wailing father.

"Dad? Where are the others?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"We're right here!" The other hosts burst through the door, and Haruhi had to stifle a groan. The twins were carrying a banner that read, 'Haruhi is our hero!' in huge, sparkling letters. Haruhi looked to her father, who had magically disappeared…go figure…

"Sorry we're late, Haruhi!" Kaoru started.

"We were working on a banner!" Hikaru finished.

"I can see that…er…thanks?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Haru-chan! We were so worried about you!" Honey shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, two hosts in the hospital…not a happy time…" Tamaki chimed.

"How are you feeling?" Mori asked.

"I'm feeling much better. It hurts to breathe sometimes, and certain positions hurt too…but other than that, I feel great! How's Kyoya?"

"He's woken up a few times, but he's too drugged up to talk in a coherent sentence. He keeps mumbling for you…" Kaoru told her honestly.

"Can I see him?" Haruhi asked, eager to see her love.

"Sure! Just let me have a nurse look you over and give you the all-clear." Tamaki told her before stepping into the hallway.

Half an hour later, Haruhi was finally cleared to leave and go see Kyoya. Of course, this came with the promise that she would be back before dinner time. The hosts gathered around Haruhi, and Mori pushed her in her wheelchair to Kyoya's room.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya's dazed face. "Hey, you!"

"…mm…'ruhi?" Kyoya mumbled.

"Yes…I'm here now, Kyoya." Haruhi pushed herself forward and took his hand.

The hosts took this as their cue to leave and slowly backed out.

"…'ruhi…missed…you…" Kyoya slurred.

"I missed you too, Kyoya." Haruhi told him, combing her fingers through his hair. He let out a contented sigh and fell back to sleep.

Haruhi settled for talking to his sleeping form instead. "So, I have some great news! They said they're going to keep me overnight and part of tomorrow, but after that I can go! Since they were able to flush out the toxin so quickly, I get to leave soon…then I can spend all of my time with you until you get better…"

She suddenly felt exhausted and rested her head on the bed. "I love you, Kyoya…I really do…" She whispered before falling asleep herself.

"Haruhi…Haruhi!" Tamaki was calling to her from some far off land.

"Five more minutes…" Haruhi grumbled, turning her head.

"You're going to be late for dinner, and your nurse isn't going to be happy…they might even keep you for longer…"

With that statement, Haruhi was wide awake. "I'm up! I'm up! Let's go!"

She let Tamaki wheel her out of the room but not before giving Kyoya a parting kiss. As they were rolling through the hallway, Haruhi spoke up.

"Thank you, Tamaki…"

"What? Haruhi, you know you don't have to thank me for anything." Tamaki seemed surprised.

"But you and the hosts were there for me through everything, and I feel as though I owe you guys my life. But for now, a simple thank you will have to suffice…"

"Well, we all accept your thanks, but you don't have to repay us. That's what friends do." Tamaki told her as they reached her room.

"Have you got it from here?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi nodded and bid him farewell before entering her room.

That was how the next day went as well. She woke up, went to be with Kyoya, talked to him, went back to her room. However, Haruhi was giddy that night. They were going to let her go, so long as she performed to their standards on their tests! Then she could spend the entire day with Kyoya, who was still drugged out of his mind. She giggled at the thought, but she knew that it was so that he would not be in pain from his multiple wounds.

The next day, she woke up and went through a battery of tests only for the doctors to tell her what she already knew. She was A-Okay, and she could be released from the hospital.

Haruhi stood up and did a little jig, knowing she wouldn't have to use that stupid wheelchair again. She met up with her father and went home for a quick shower and some clean clothes.

When she arrived at the hospital again, she was surprised to see that Kyoya was lucid.

"Hey, you!" She greeted him, giving him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hey, yourself…I thought you'd be here sooner…" Kyoya griped.

"Well aren't we just a petulant brat today…" Haruhi mumbled.

"You know I only do these things because I love you." Kyoya told her as he beckoned her to him.

"I know, I know. I love you too." Haruhi sat down next to him on the bed. She felt Kyoya put his arm around her waist before quickly pulling it back.

"You haven't been eating, Haruhi…have you?" Kyoya asked, the worry clear in his eyes.

"I…I couldn't…"

"How about sleep? Have you slept much since I've been away?"

"N-No…I…"

"_Kami, _Haruhi! You were supposed to take care of yourself! You really think that I wanted to come back and find you like this?! You weren't supposed to hurt yourself because I was away! What the _fuck_ are you going to do later on if I have to go on a business trip?! Kami, I had a feeling that some part of you was an idiot, and now I see I was right!" Kyoya's posture was rigid, and his face was red with fury.

"You're one to talk, Kyoya Ootori! I was in a coma, and you didn't take care of _yourself_! A business trip is nothing like being kidnapped! I couldn't eat, because I would always wonder if _you_ were getting food! I was always worrying about what they were doing to you! I couldn't sleep, because every time I closed my eyes, I saw your beaten face and heard your tortured screams! You don't _know_ what it was like!" Haruhi shouted at him before racing out of the hospital room.

Kyoya instantly felt the regret eating away at his heart. Why had he snapped like that? He was only worried for his girlfriend's health. But the worst part was that every word Haruhi had said was right.

"She saved your life, you know." A deep voice said from the doorway.

"Father?" Kyoya was surprised to see his father standing at the doorway. "What are you doing here? What do you mean?"

**Yoshio (I know…I haven't had it from any other character's POV, but I thought this might be better put in his eyes…)**

"You're my son, aren't you? I've been visiting you every day since you were found, but you were too drugged up to remember any of it…or to be very coherent. So let's see…Haruhi saved your life four days ago when you were found. She rescued you and brought you straight here. Then your kidnapper came back to 'finish the job,' and that girl…that _woman_ protected you with her life. She almost _died_ trying to keep you safe."

Through his entire speech, Yoshio Ootori remained stoic and monotone, not revealing any emotions to his son. In truth, Yoshio was livid. He knew that his son loved Haruhi, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He also knew the merit in having his son marry someone like Haruhi. As far as he was concerned, this whole situation was a win-win for him. Then his idiot son had to go and screw it up!

"She…almost…" Kyoya could not seem to form the words, so Yoshio sat beside him and told him the story of Haruhi defeating Kai after being injected with what the lab later determined to be Codeine.

"I was lucky to have come in when I did. I heard this strange scream come from inside your room, and to my knowledge, Haruhi was the only one in it, so I decided to have a look. It turns out, Kai snuck in and tried to kill the two of you, but Haruhi stepped in the way of the needle meant for you. Then, with the drug cocktail running through her system, she took a swing at Kai and hit the mark. If she hadn't done what she did, you both would be dead, and Kai would still be out there somewhere."

Yoshio wanted to smack his son for being such an idiot. He had seen the way it still hurt Haruhi to breathe deeply and move in certain positions; why couldn't his son see it too?

"Think over what you just said to the beautiful young lady who stole your heart." Yoshio told his son as he rose from his chair. "Here's your phone in case you decide that she's not too much of an idiot to be your girlfriend. Don't say I never did anything for you." Yoshio swept out of the room with a smirk playing on his face. Kyoya would make the right decision, he knew it.

* * *

_**I hope I didn't bore you with the little details and things...**_

_**I made this chapter so long, because I need to focus on an exam that is coming up. So the next installment won't be up until Wednesday the earliest...sorry!**_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Please review! :)**_

_**See y'all next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all! I decided I couldn't hold this chapter back anymore! I finished writing it, and I thought...maybe I could spare a few minutes to post the darn thing...**_

_**So here ya go!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Yoshio wanted to smack his son for being such an idiot. He had seen the way it still hurt Haruhi to breathe deeply and move in certain positions; why couldn't his son see it too?

"Think over what you just said to the beautiful young lady who stole your heart." Yoshio told his son as he rose from his chair. "Here's your phone in case you decide that she's not too much of an idiot to be your girlfriend. Don't say I never did anything for you." Yoshio swept out of the room with a smirk playing on his face. Kyoya would make the right decision, he knew it.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Kyoya**

Kyoya sat on his bed, turning the cell phone over in his hands. He still could not believe what he had said to Haruhi. Her face flashed in his mind, the tears glistening on her cheeks. She was right; he _didn't_ know what it was like.

When she had been in her coma, he had been by her side all the time. Kyoya hadn't known whether the next day would bring death or awakening for his one and only…but at least she had been tangibly _there._

When Kyoya had been kidnapped, Haruhi had to go every day without knowing if she would ever see him again. He had not been physically present. Not to mention, he knew that Haruhi had been receiving recordings of his torture sessions.

Sighing heavily, Kyoya dialed Haruhi's number.

"Moshi moshi!"

"H-Haruhi…I…"

"Just kidding! Sorry, Haruhi can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message!" The cheery voice chirped.

"Dammit!" Kyoya grumbled as he hung up.

_Haruhi, it's me. Please answer me…I'm sorry. You were right. –Kyoya_

Kyoya sent the text and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Ten minutes later, she still had not responded. She must have been so pissed off at him. Kyoya knew she had a good reason to feel the way she did. But an Ootori _never_ apologized, as a rule. So when an Ootori was not only apologizing but also begging and groveling…Haruhi should know better than to ignore it.

He called her once more and waited until her voicemail beeped to record his message.

"Hey, Haruhi…I know that I was an idiot. I'm so incredibly sorry…You were completely right…I understand if you hate me for being so callous and insensitive towards you. My father explained everything to me. Kami, Haruhi…I'm so sorry! I love you so much…please call me back…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I just wanted you to know that-"

The voicemail beeped at him again, signaling that his message had stopped recording.

_Please answer me, Haruhi…I'm getting worried. –Kyoya_

Kyoya waited once more.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Twenty minutes later, there was still no reply from Haruhi, and Kyoya was beginning to get anxious. He had apologized multiple times, and she had not responded once. What if something had happened? Kyoya would never forgive himself.

As a last-ditch effort, Kyoya called Haruhi's home phone. He was once again greeted with an answering machine politely telling him that neither Fujioka could come to the phone at the moment. Nervously, he hung up the phone and dialed Ranka's work phone.

"Moshi moshi!" Ranka's voice greeted his ears.

"Hello, Ranka-san. It's Kyoya."

"Oh, Kyoya! I'm so glad you're not drugged off your ass anymore! How are you feeling?"

"Still sore, but that's not why I called. Do you know where Haruhi is?"

"She was at the hospital, last I checked. Why?"

"I…I said some things…things I shouldn't have said…"

"And…?" Ranka was nervous as well. Kyoya could tell.

"And she ran off and won't pick up her phone, the house phone, or any of her texts." Kyoya's voice shook, and he hated how weak he sounded.

"I'll look for her as soon as my shift is up. I think I know where she is, and I think it might be for the best if we leave her to herself for a bit."

Kyoya was confused, but he trusted his girlfriend's father. "Okay…when you find her…can you please bring her here…I need to tell her some things…"

"Okay, Kyoya. But understand that if I bring her to you and you upset her again, I will remove her from the room immediately."

"Hai…thank you…"

"I'll see you soon, Kyoya."

The two men hung up, and Kyoya was left agonizing over Haruhi's whereabouts.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi sat in front of her mother's tombstone. Her phone had gone off several times, but she really did not want to talk to anyone right now...anyone but her mother.

"Hey, mom...we found Kyoya. He wasn't in that great of shape...I was so relieved when he called me. I couldn't eat or sleep while he was gone...does that make me a bad person, Mom? To care about someone so much that their disappearance worries you to that extent? Am I a hopeless girl? Am I...am I an...idiot?"

The wind ruffled her hair as though telling her not to be silly. Haruhi chuckled a bit, letting a few tears fall.

"I know...I know I'm being stupid...but he was so upset when he found out...I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have to defend myself to him, Mom. Should I? Should I have stayed and made sure he understood my point? Did I make a huge mistake...?"

The sky was getting dark as huge clouds rolled overhead.

"M-Mom…?" Haruhi stuttered. "Wh-What's going on…?"

As if to answer her, a huge clap of thunder sounded in the distance. Haruhi was paralyzed with fear. She needed someone…she needed help…she needed…_Kyoya._

Haruhi grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Haruhi! Thank Kami! I thought something awful had happened to you!"

"K-Kyoya…" Haruhi stuttered quietly.

"I mean, what were you thinking?" He rambled on. Tamaki was rubbing off on him; that was for sure. "What am I saying? I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean to say those awful things to you…you know I love you, and I don't think you're an idiot at all. I was just surprised, and I didn't know how to handle myself."

"Kyoya…" Haruhi said a bit louder.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustration out on you, and I want you to know how truly sorry I am about the whole thing. You've changed me for the better, Haruhi, and I can't thank you enough for that. I-"

He was cut off when a loud bang followed by a loud shriek filled his ears.

"Haruhi…are you alright? What's going on?!" Kyoya was panicking. Haruhi supposed he had every right to, seeing as she had not answered his attempts at contacting her for the past two hours.

It seemed as though he suddenly understood. "There's a storm brewing, right? I'll send a driver. Where are you?"

"I…I…"

Another loud bang silenced the girl, and she dropped her phone.

**Kyoya**

"Haruhi? Haruhi!" Kyoya was desperately trying to get her to talk to him, but it seemed as though she had dropped her phone.

"Sir! You're going to need to calm down! You could aggravate your injuries that way! No stress, and no stretching the tissue!" A portly nurse scolded, taking his cell phone from him.

"But...my girlfriend is out there in the storm! She's terrified of thunderstorms!" Kyoya shot at her, reaching to get the phone back.

"Well, isn't that just too bad." The nurse answered as she left the room, still holding his phone hostage.

"No!" Kyoya shouted in frustration. He decided to try a last ditch attempt at getting a hold of Haruhi.

He reached over the side of his bed and pushed the call button.

A different, younger (and decidedly skinnier) nurse poked her head into the room.

"Did you need something, doll?" She asked kindly.

"I need a phone. As soon as possible." Kyoya was barely able to contain his rage, and he made a mental note to have the portly nurse... Akuhei, was it...fired.

Within a minute, the young nurse was back at his side with a portable phone.

Kyoya quickly called Ranka's work once again.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Is Ranka there?" Kyoya asked hesitantly. What if he had already left and didn't know about the storm? What if Haruhi left her location to find some better shelter?

"Hello?" A brighter voice answered.

"Thank Kami...Ranka, there's a storm going on on this side of town, and Haruhi's out in it. She's no longer talking on her phone, so I think she dropped it. Do you know where she could be?"

"I can go get her, but my shift doesn't end for another hour." Ranka sounded guilty.

"Don't worry about it. Where is she?" Kyoya was in a rush.

"You're going to send a driver, right?" Ranka clarified.

"Of course."

"She's at the cemetery. That's her go-to spot when she's upset." Ranka revealed.

"Thank you." Kyoya mumbled quickly.

"Make sure she stays with you, Kyoya." But the words fell on deaf ears, as Kyoya had already hung up. He had a plan. Most people were not going to like it, but he knew what needed to be done.

Haruhi didn't calm down for just _anyone_.

Kyoya gingerly picked himself up and slid on the jacket that Haruhi had left in her haste. Skillfully, he disconnected himself from the wires and unplugged the machines, so that no one would know he had left. His wounds were screaming in protest, but Kyoya felt that this was a job only _he _could do. Once everything was settled, Kyoya called his driver and asked him to wait outside the back entrance to the hospital.

Kyoya carefully slunk out of his room, the thin hospital pants doing nothing for warmth. As he hid behind a corner to avoid both the camera and the nurses traveling in the hallway, he had a moment to think. What on Earth was he doing? Here he was, the heir to a prestigious company, and he was hiding in the hallway wearing a two-sizes-too-small female jacket over pants that barely kept his butt cheeks covered. All for the woman he loved. Then again, he wouldn't have to do this if he hadn't been a jerk to said woman.

He peeked around the corner and saw that it was clear. Breaking into a strange limp-walk-jog that would make the Ministry of Silly Walks jealous, he made his way to the waiting limo.

"Sakura Cemetery, and make it quick!" He yelled to his driver as he got situated.

Five minutes later, Kyoya was standing in front of the gates to the Cemetery. On a hill overlooking the grounds sat a gazebo, and Kyoya was willing to bet that he would find Haruhi there. He began a painful trek to find her, hoping to every god he could think of that he was right.

By the time he reached the top of the hill, he was gasping, out of breath, soaked to the bone, and in massive pain.

"H-Haru-Haruhi!" He called with much difficulty.

A flash of lightning illuminated the gazebo, and he saw a small form crumpled under one of the far benches.

"K-Kyoya!" Haruhi seemed extremely surprised and slightly horrified.

Seeing her in one piece and healthy, albeit drenched to the bone and sobbing, Kyoya managed a small smile before collapsing to the floor of the gazebo.

* * *

_**Ohhhh boy...how much trouble is he going to be in when he gets back to the hospital? Is he even going to make it back to the hospital? **_

_**Nooooobody knoooooows!**_

_**(Just kidding...I know...)**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**And please review! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello all! I am so sorry that I have not posted in a while! I've been in something of a slump...but I've made my comeback! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter of HSII! Thank you again to all of my wonderful reviewers and favoriters! You all give me the strength to continue writing this story! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

By the time he reached the top of the hill, he was gasping, out of breath, soaked to the bone, and in massive pain.

"H-Haru-Haruhi!" He called with much difficulty.

A flash of lightning illuminated the gazebo, and he saw a small form crumpled under one of the far benches.

"K-Kyoya!" Haruhi seemed extremely surprised and slightly horrified.

Seeing her in one piece and healthy, albeit drenched to the bone and sobbing, Kyoya managed a small smile before collapsing to the floor of the gazebo.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

"Kyoya!" Haruhi rushed to his side only to cringe into him as a rumble of thunder shook the tiny gazebo. "Kyoya, please wake up! Please!"

Kyoya remained still. Haruhi's hands immediately flew to Kyoya's neck, checking his pulse. She sighed in relief when she found it was still present.

"Kyoya...why did you come here? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Haruhi chastised his unmoving body.

"Come on, Kyoya...don't do this to me..." She suddenly deflated, her anger being replaced by worry and fear. "Please...don't leave me..."

She began to sob as all thoughts of the storm disappeared. Kyoya was laying right in front of her, and until the storm let up, Haruhi couldn't do anything about it. She hoped that he had brought a car and hadn't been a _complete_ idiot and walked.

With difficulty, Haruhi dragged Kyoya's trembling form further into the gazebo and leaned against one of the benches. Her butt was getting cold from the floor of the gazebo, and she was suddenly aware of just how cold she was. She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering to some unknown rhythm.

"P-Please, M-M-Mom...don't take him f-from me..." She stuttered, pulling Kyoya closer to her and resting his head on her chest.

Haruhi could feel his warm breath tickling her collarbone, and she faintly smiled as she thought about what a lucid Kyoya would think if he saw their current position.

That was the last coherent thought Haruhi had before falling into a slumber, waiting for the rain to stop.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya woke up feeling wet yet warm. Where was he?

Opening his eyes, Kyoya instantly remembered. He had gone to find Haruhi in the middle of a storm. He vaguely remembered dismissing his driver, not knowing how long it would take. It looked as though it was nearing night time, but he could not be sure.

His wounds still ached something fierce, and he knew he needed to get back to the hospital, if only to satiate the worries of the people who cared about him. He went to push away from his cushion only to find that it was also soaking wet and more…_mushy_ than soft. _Haruhi! _

Kyoya sat up, ignoring his wounds' screaming protests, and looked at Haruhi's sleeping face. Her teeth were chattering every time she exhaled, and he noticed the faint remnants of tear tracks on her cheeks. Her lips were pale blue, and Kyoya suddenly remembered that she had left her rain coat in his hospital room in her haste to leave, so her clothing was still drenched. The coat he was wearing was hers…And as he looked down at himself, he felt a hot blush make its way to his cheeks. He was wearing nothing but hospital pants and a woman's thick, warm, rain jacket.

"Haruhi…?" Kyoya asked hesitantly, shaking her shoulder. When she did not respond, he became slightly frantic. "Haruhi! Wake up."

"Hmm…K-Kyoya?" She asked groggily, unable to keep her jaw from shaking.

Kyoya made to give her the jacket, but she blushed profusely and turned away. He looked down and almost smacked himself. He was bare-chested, as his wounds ensured that the hospital staff could not put a shirt on him.

"K-Kyoya…w-we need t-to g-get back." Haruhi remarked.

Kyoya nodded lightly before standing up shakily. He reached down to help Haruhi up, but she seemed unable to even _sit_ upright, let alone stand. Nevertheless, he tried to get her to stand. In his foggy mind, it made sense to him that they could make it to the hospital if they leaned against each other and limped at the same pace. Yep. Total sense.

"Haruhi…you need to come with me…we _both _need…some help." He tried to reason with her, but he knew that Haruhi desperately wanted to get back to the hospital, so reasoning with her was just a waste of breath.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold." Haruhi managed, not able to meet his eyes.

"Baka, you left…your coat in…my room." He caught Haruhi's wince when he called her 'baka' and instantly felt bad. "Haruhi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…any of it."

"It-It's okay…" Haruhi was still shivering violently. Kyoya found it almost ironic that, less than a month ago, she had almost died from being too _warm_.

He figured that it was pointless to waste his energy in remaining standing, so he sat beside Haruhi and wrapped her in an awkward side-hug. She responded, whether because she was seeking warmth or because she forgave him, eagerly and turned into the hug.

"So I think...it might be for the...best if we just...wait for someone to...find us. They've got to be...at least worried..." Kyoya breathed.

He was finding it harder to reign in the groans of pain he so desperately wanted to emit. The wounds littering his body were getting worse with each second.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi couldn't seem to stop shaking, but it wasn't even that cold out. She shuddered violently once more before letting out a mighty sneeze. There it was…she had gone and gotten sick because she really was a baka…Kyoya had been right about her all along.

Speaking of Kyoya…if Haruhi had not been so angry and had just stayed with him, he would be laying comfortably in a hospital bed. She watched him wince and knew she was entirely to blame.

"Kyoya…y-you know it's okay…" Haruhi spoke after an uncomfortable silence gripped the couple.

He shot her a questioning look.

"W-Weakness. Pain…"

Kyoya's eyes widened, and Haruhi almost smiled. He had told her once that she was the only person who could understand him, and she now had proof.

"I'll be okay…" He sounded so weak. Haruhi hated seeing him like this. He was _the _Shadow King. He didn't let anything faze him. He was impervious to everything.

As soon as that thought invaded her brain, she felt his arm leave her shoulders and saw him crumple over in pain.

"Kyoya! Hang in there. We'll be out of here in no time. _Someone_ has to be missing us…" Haruhi wished she had hung on to her cell phone. Even if she found it again, it would probably be waterlogged.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya knew Haruhi was doing her best to comfort him. She looked like Hell warmed over, and he knew that the stress, lack of sleep, and lack of food was probably catching up to her.

As he hunched over on the floor of the gazebo, he could not help but admire Haruhi's ever-present optimism. It amazed him that she could still be semi-positive after everything that had happened.

Another wave of pain seared through his body, and he let a moan of agony escape his lips. It felt as though every wound he had ever gotten was somehow opening up again.

He could not help but hate himself at this moment. If he had just let Haruhi get her point across and not been so one-sided about the whole affair, the two of them could be huddled together on a hospital bed, warm and dry. Kyoya mentally cursed himself; _he _was the baka in this relationship. Haruhi was…well, Haruhi was Haruhi. She was smart, talented, caring…and Kyoya…Kyoya was a complete and utter baka.

As he got angrier, his wounds pulsed more painfully. Kyoya was angry at himself, at Kai, at Haruhi…but mostly just himself.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi's voice broke through the pain. "Kyoya, breathe!"

He had not realized that, during his angry musings, he had begun to hyperventilate. As Kyoya became aware of this and tried to calm his breathing, his pain began to dull. It was still there, still prodding him with a hot iron, but it was not as bad. Thoroughly exhausted, he sat himself back and put his head on Haruhi's shoulder.

Kyoya could still feel Haruhi shaking. The heat that radiated off of her neck told him that she had, in fact, gotten sick. _Baka! _Kyoya cursed to himself again. If only he hadn't blown up.

"Haruhi…I'm…I'm sorry." Kyoya mumbled for the millionth time.

"Kyoya…It-It's al-alright." Haruhi's hands came up to cup his face, and he felt her lips on his forehead. She patted her lap, and Kyoya took it as a cue to lay down.

Now, had it been anybody else, Kyoya would have fired them, buried them alive with two tons of wired TNT, fed their pieces to a freakin' shark with a freakin' laser beam attached to its head, then buried the shark's excrement at the bottom of the deepest hole in the known universe.

But since it was his Haruhi motioning for him to lay his head in her lap, he took advantage of the moment. He turned so that he was laying on his side, but he was facing her stomach, rather than the outside world.

As he lay there, he felt Haruhi's slim fingers running through his hair, and he knew in that moment that Haruhi could never be replaced. No one knew how to understand him quite like she did. She knew what he needed and when, and he could not have been any more content than he was at that moment. Though...he continued to muse that if the two of them were in this position, but both of them were healthy, dry, and warm, he would possibly never move again. He loved the way her fingers threaded through his hair, stopping every so often to massage his scalp. He loved the small, loving smile she sent him every time he took a peek at her fevered face.

Kyoya gave a contented sigh, and all thoughts of his injuries washed away. That is until he heard the voices.

"There they are!"

"Oh, Kami! Thank goodness!"

"I'm so going to kill that boy..."

"What the..."

Just great...intrude on his Haruhi-time...

* * *

_**Please review if you have a couple of seconds! I do appreciate them!**_

_**P.S. I already have the next chapter ready to go...it's a long one though...and I don't want to overwhelm the lot of you!**_

_**Until then!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello all! I've missed you all so much! **_

_**My lovely readers, I present you with a new chapter in the wonderful tale of Haruhi and Kyoya...I suspect about five more chapters (or so...).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

As he lay there, he felt Haruhi's slim fingers running through his hair, and he knew in that moment that Haruhi could never be replaced. No one knew how to understand him quite like she did. She knew what he needed and when, and he could not have been any more content than he was at that moment. Though...he continued to muse that if the two of them were in this position, but both of them were healthy, dry, and warm, he would possibly never move again. He loved the way her fingers threaded through his hair, stopping every so often to massage his scalp. He loved the small, loving smile she sent him every time he took a peek at her fevered face.

Kyoya gave a contented sigh, and all thoughts of his injuries washed away. That is until he heard the voices.

"There they are!"

"Oh, Kami! Thank goodness!"

"I'm so going to kill that boy..."

"What the..."

Just great...intrude on his Haruhi-time...

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi had no recollection of falling asleep, and it surprised her greatly when she awoke in a very large and comfortable chair next to her boyfriend's hospital bed. After finding them earlier that day, their worried friends and family members had brought the two of them to the hospital. Haruhi was determined to be slightly malnourished, moderately feverish, sleep deprived, and way too stressed for a normal high schooler; however, after promising to look after herself, she was allowed to stay the night with Kyoya. One of Kyoya's broken ribs had slipped out of its alignment once more, causing him to have breathing trouble. Kyoya's wounds had gotten inflamed, and one of the whip wounds had reopened, causing it to get infected. It was not anything too major, but what had Haruhi worried was Kyoya's overall health.

She looked over to him on the crisp white sheets. He was definitely thinner than he had been before his kidnap. There were also thick bags under his eyes, and she noticed that when he was with her in the gazebo, he seemed to be rather uncoordinated. Haruhi also worried about Kyoya's mental stability. He had gone through something no one should ever have to experience, and he had not said much on the matter since being found.

Haruhi stood from her position on the armchair and stretched her arms over her head. It still pained her to breathe deeply or stretch her rib cage, but she needed to stretch the muscles to make them relax a bit. She leaned over Kyoya's sleeping form and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, you crazy baka. I'll be right back." She promised before slipping out into the hall.

Haruhi walked all through the hospital, trying to work out how she felt. She figured that all of this was her fault…the kidnapping, Kyoya's almost poisoning, Kyoya's worsening condition…all of the causes for these events pointed directly at her, and she could not figure out what to do. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued to think.

"Excuse me…Miss?" A small voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked down to see a young boy, probably no more than four-years-old, with dark, messy hair, teary eyes, and a hospital gown and pants. He looked rather like a mini-Kyoya, and Haruhi almost laughed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked feebly. His jaw quivered slightly. "Did you lose your teddy bear, too?"

"No, sweetie." Haruhi answered, bending down to his level. "Is that why you were crying?"

The little boy nodded.

"How about we look for it together?" Haruhi asked, drying her tears on her shirt sleeve.

"Okay! I'm Isamu…" He said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Isamu-chan. I'm Haruhi." Haruhi gave him a gentle smile before taking his hand and walking back towards his ward.

"So…Haruhi-sama…why were _you_ crying?" Isamu asked, gripping Haruhi's hand tightly.

"Just call me Haruhi, alright? And there are a lot of things going on in my life right now…" Haruhi told him as they continued to walk.

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"Actually…someone I love is here."

"Oh…are they going to be okay?" Isamu asked innocently.

"I sure hope so." Haruhi answered optimistically. "Or else, I'll have to kick his butt."

Isamu grinned at her. "We should go visit him once we find my bear!"

"If your nurse says it's alright to be out of your room, we can go visit him. Okay?"

Isamu sighed heavily. "Alright…"

When they reached his room, they found a nurse desperately searching for him.

"Oh, Isamu! Thank goodness you found him! We were all so worried about you, sweetie!" The matronly nurse told the pair when they walked through the door.

"I was...I was just looking for my bear..." Isamu told her, still not letting go of Haruhi's hand.

"Isamu, honey...you know your bear went to Heaven..." The woman told him, reaching for his hand.

Isamu shook his head and hid behind Haruhi. He mumbled something into her leg, and Haruhi picked him up so she could hear him better.

"What was that?"

"My teddy went to Heaven with Mommy." He said as he began to cry again.

Haruhi's heart ached for the boy. "What about your daddy?" She asked him.

"Daddy left me and Mommy right before I came out of Mommy...Mommy never found anyone after that...Daddy never loved me..." The boy whimpered as he clung to Haruhi.

Haruhi tried to calm him down, and she glanced at the nurse, who just shook her head.

"He gets like this from time to time. It's just best if the person closest to him tries to talk him down..."

"Isamu-chan...I know for a fact that your Daddy probably loved you very much. How could he not love someone as handsome and charming as you? He'd have to be crazy! And Haruhi would have to kick his hiney, too." Haruhi winked at him, and he giggled slightly.

"Isamu-chan, would you like to hear a story?" When she saw him nod, she continued. "I lost my mommy at a very young age too. Luckily, my dad was always there, but I know that no matter what happens, my mommy loves me very much and is always watching over me. Just like I know that your mommy loves you very much, and I know she's probably guarding your teddy bear until she gets to see you again. Mommies have this super power that makes it impossible for them to leave their children behind."

Isamu nodded at her. His teddy bear was in good hands.

"I have an idea." Haruhi told him before setting him down and taking the nurse into the hall.

"When did this happen?" She asked the nurse.

"About two weeks ago. He was brought in for multiple burns of all sorts and smoke inhalation. The mother didn't make it, and they have no extended family."

"I see..." Haruhi felt a pang of sadness for the boy. "Would you mind if he left his room under my supervision for a little while?"

"I don't really know who you are, Miss. I feel that it would be unwise to allow him to go with a perfect stranger."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "Call Yoshio Ootori. He can vouch for the fact that I'm not going to steal him."

The nurse's eyes widened as she dialed the Ootori's extension.

"Y-Yes, I have a woman here who claims to be in league with the Ootori family. Her name is..."

"Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi supplied.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Can you please ask Mr. Ootori if he knows of a person by this name?"

There was a small pause before the nurse began to look very embarrassed.

"Right. Okay, thank you." The nurse turned to Haruhi. "Sorry, Miss. I was just doing my job."

"I understand. Do you think I could possibly take him out for a bit? He'll be back before dinner, I promise!"

"I don't see why not. He's healing fine. Just have him back by dinner…or else!" The nurse took on a playful tone.

"Thank you so much!" Haruhi cheered before running back into the room.

"Isamu-chan! We're going on a field trip, okay?" Haruhi asked the boy, whose eyes began to sparkle.

"You mean it?" He seemed almost hesitant to ask.

"Of course! We have to make a quick stop first, okay? You get to meet my friend."

If Isamu's smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have sliced his face in half. Haruhi watched him gingerly put on his robe before walking back over to her and grabbing her hand. The two exchanged smiles and thanked the nurse graciously before heading on their journey.

While they walked, they engaged in idle conversation, where Haruhi learned many things about this little boy. His father had left the family half a year before Isamu was born, and Isamu's mother had had a rough time dealing with it until her death. She learned that Isamu was four years old, and his birthday had just passed the previous week. According to Isamu, his house in the run-down part of town had been the victim of a vandal who, after stealing what little he could find, set fire to the place. Isamu had watched from beneath the kitchen sink as his mother was knocked out by the criminal. He had seen the man spray gasoline all over the house before lighting a match and leaving the place to burn. The man had yet to be caught, but Isamu understood that miracles happened, and he desperately hoped that his mother's killer would be brought to justice. Isamu talked like his life depended on it, and Haruhi was glad to listen to his babbling, as it distracted her from her own problems.

By the time they reached Kyoya's room, Haruhi was holding a very excited, albeit tired, Isamu. She turned the doorknob, and Isamu's face fell.

"What's wrong with him…"Isamu asked, squirming to be put down so that he could examine the man further.

"He was taken away from me for a little bit, and he was very badly hurt when we found him again. He was having some breathing issues, but I know he'll be fine." Haruhi smiled at the boy, but inside she was hurting. Kyoya was still asleep.

She eyed Isamu closely when he began to poke Kyoya's face, and she chuckled quietly when he began to speak to him.

"Hey, Mister! You have a really pretty lady waiting for you to wake up. She misses you!" Isamu continued to babble to Kyoya's sleeping form, and Haruhi snuck over to her jacket and grabbed her wallet.

"Isamu-chan, how about we leave the nice man to sleep for now? I have a surprise for you!"

Isamu's face brightened, and he raced over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand once more.

They finally reached their destination a bit later, and Haruhi heard Isamu gasp in delight. The store. Granted, it was a hospital store, but it had to have _something_ in it that Isamu would enjoy. Before she knew what was happening, Isamu was dragging her into the store.

"Isamu-chan, wait up!" She laughed as the little boy suddenly got a rush of energy.

He led the two of them to the book section, and began to show her some of his favorite superheroes from the various coloring and comic books.

"Why don't you pick out a few? I'll be right back! Just don't leave this area, alright?" Haruhi told him. When he nodded eagerly, Haruhi quickly made her way to the stuffed animal section.

She scanned the shelves and was surprised at how many there were to choose from. Remembering that she had a child to keep an eye on, Haruhi chose a simple brown and tan bear. It was just a head smaller than Isamu, and it had a kind sparkle in its eyes. When she picked it up, she knew it was perfect. The bear was incredibly soft and absolutely perfect. With a small smile, Haruhi tucked the bear behind her back and made her way to Isamu, who was still trying to decide which books he wanted.

Haruhi chuckled at his deliberation between a Batman coloring book and a set of Batman comic books.

"Why not both?" Haruhi asked, and she saw Isamu jump.

"B-But…you're being so nice to me…and Mommy always said not to let people spend money on me…" Isamu told her, holding his head down.

"Isa-chan…I earned this money, and if I want to spend it on you, then I will. Don't worry about it, okay?" She held out a hand, and Isamu gave her the books.

"Haruhi-sama…er…Haruhi…what's behind your back?" Isamu craned his neck.

"Oh…nothing…" Haruhi told him as she led him to the counter. She kept him firmly in front of her so that he would not see her gift and, once she paid for the items, the pair walked hand-in-hand back to Kyoya's room.

The pair sat on the floor next to Kyoya's bed and took out the coloring book. Isamu immediately started to color in it, excitedly chattering about how much better Batman would look in a pink suit. Haruhi laughed openly at his comment and watched as the boy had the audacity to color Batman's suit a multitude pink shades. Maybe the kid was on to something...Batman certainly did look dashing in pink...

**Kyoya**

Kyoya awoke to the sounds of hushed laughter and a small child's voice. Where was he? More importantly…where was Haruhi?!

He heard a loud laugh that sounded like that of a little boy. It was shortly followed by a hushed, "Isa-chan…don't wake him up!"

Kyoya pulled his hand to his face as though it weighed a ton and tried to wipe his eyes. He found that difficult to do, seeing as he had a drip attached to him…probably morphine.

"H-Haruhi…" He groaned as he grasped the air blindly for her hand.

If Kyoya had not felt so weighed down, he would have smiled when a warm, soft hand ended his search.

"Kyoya! Oh, thank goodness! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Are you in pain at all?" Haruhi seemed frantic, and Kyoya pulled his hand from hers, placing it on her cheek.

"I'm…fine…" It still hurt him to breathe, and he knew that what he had done was foolish.

"How…how could you be such an idiot?" Haruhi whispered darkly. "How could you be so foolish as to come find me? I've been alone through worse storms. I could have taken care of myself!" Her voice was rising in volume and pitch. "You went and aggravated your condition, you baka! You stupid, selfish baka!" She was crying now.

"I…" He had no answer…why _had _he gone after her. He could have just as easily called a driver to go find her and bring her back. Why hadn't he?

Luckily for him, a small grunt from behind Haruhi caught her attention. "Oh, Isa-chan! I'm sorry…"

"Haruhi…your face is all red…it looks like your fever came back…" The boy, Isa, told her before putting his arms up to her, an indication for her to pick him up.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi bent down and tenderly scooped the boy up. The boy placed his hand on Haruhi's forehead and nodded lightly, concern knitting his brows together.

"Mommy always said not to get upset…especially when you're sick…" He said matter-of-factly.

Kyoya laughed quietly at the sight. Haruhi, an almost fully grown woman, was being reprimanded for her behavior…by a toddler!

"Don't think you've gotten out of this." Haruhi spat, placing the boy back on the ground.

"Isamu-chan, this is my special friend, Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi told the boy, who climbed up on the chair next to the bed to get a better look.

Kyoya let him poke his face before the little boy's eyes went wide. "You look just like _him_." He whispered.

* * *

_**What do we think of Isa-chan? Like? Hate? Meh (for now)?**_

_**Please leave a review if you have the time! I love reading them, and they really do make me work faster! :)**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all! Can I just say...wow! I got eleven reviews on the previous chapter! I was not expecting such a great turn-out. Thank you so much to each of my lovely reviewers! **_

_**I am so glad that you all loved Isamu-chan so much! He's a personal favorite of mine...and the only thing I own besides the plot line of this fanfic. He's a cute kid, ne?**_

_**I apologize if this chapter is coming too soon for your liking, but I have no idea when I will be able to post the following chapter. **_

_**Either way, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Kyoya laughed quietly at the sight. Haruhi, an almost fully grown woman, was being reprimanded for her behavior…by a toddler!

"Don't think you've gotten out of this." Haruhi spat, placing the boy back on the ground.

"Isamu-chan, this is my special friend, Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi told the boy, who climbed up on the chair next to the bed to get a better look.

Kyoya let him poke his face before the little boy's eyes went wide. "You look just like _him_." He whispered.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Kyoya**

Kyoya was shocked into silence.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Kyoya asked the boy.

"The man who promised me that I wouldn't be alone…" Isamu responded, looking down.

"My father possibly? What did this man look like?"

"He had glasses and black hair…and he looked like an angrier version of you." Isamu seemed to be struggling to remember what the man looked like.

"It was definitely my father…" Kyoya seemed thoughtful. "Tell me, Isamu, what did this man tell you?"

"He said not to worry about anything…he said that someone would take care of me…"

Kyoya saw Isamu glance towards Haruhi. Isamu half-smiled at Kyoya before climbing off the bed and walking back over to Haruhi. He may have been seeing things, but Kyoya could have sworn he saw an almost motherly glance in Haruhi's eyes and an admiring look on Isamu's face.

His girlfriend suddenly got a panicked look on her face. "Isa-chan! We have to get you back before dinner or that nurse will have our heads!"

Isamu's face exploded with emotion, and Kyoya almost laughed at the pout that graced the boy's features.

"I fear that my dear Haruhi is correct. It seems to be just about that time…it was a pleasure to meet you Isamu." Kyoya smiled kindly at the boy, who approached him as Haruhi began to clean up.

"Feel better, Kyoya-sama!"

"It's just Kyoya…really."

"Feel better, Kyoya!" Isamu gave the man a hug, stunning Kyoya for a moment.

In an instant, Isamu was back next to Haruhi and, if Kyoya hadn't known any better, he would have said they looked like a mother and her son. Haruhi cradled a large bag on one hip and held onto Isamu's hand with her other hand. Just as the door was about to close, a shy voice pierced his senses.

"Um…Kyoya…? Would it be okay for me to come visit you again tomorrow?" The boy's eyes held such hope that Kyoya simply _couldn't _say no.

"Of course. I would love nothing more. Enjoy your dinner."

Kyoya's laugh reverberated off the walls at the face that Isamu pulled at the mention of dinner.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi held onto Isamu's hand as he continued to jabber happily.

"And then I'll take my coloring book and we'll color some more Batman pictures! But I won't let him have the black crayon…I think Kyoya would be the kind of person to stick to the rules and color Batman in black…but that's not fun…at all…"

She chuckled lightly at Isamu's observations. "Then make sure you hide it, okay? Don't let that uptight jerk have the black crayon!"

The pair reached Isamu's door just as the nurse was coming around the corner with what Haruhi assumed was Isamu's dinner.

"Come on, Isa-chan! Before she sees us!" Haruhi picked the boy up and sprinted to his room.

"It was…so nice…to meet you, Isa-chan…" Haruhi was gasping from the sudden exercise combined with her mild illness.

"Haruhi…you're going to come back, right? You aren't going to leave me by myself…are you?" Isa's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course not, Isa-chan! We're friends now! I can't just leave you all alone. And I won't ever leave you by yourself. I swear it! In fact, here's my number if you ever need to contact me for any reason." Haruhi scrawled her number in the front cover of Isa's coloring book. "I also have a little something for you. I heard you were looking for something that was lost in the fire…"

"What is it?" Isa's eyes went wide in anticipation.

Haruhi pulled the teddy bear out of the big bag and handed it to him. "A special bear for an even more special little man."

"H-Haruhi…I love him! Thank you so much!" Isa squealed as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi's neck.

"Oh! You succeeded in bringing him back on time, did you?" The nurse interrupted their moment.

Haruhi nodded. "And…if it's alright, I would like to take Isa-chan out of this room for a little while every day…"

The matronly nurse nodded happily. "I think that would be just the thing to help him heal."

"Isa-chan, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Haruhi told him, ruffling his hair lightly.

"I can't wait! Promise you'll come…?" Isa seemed not to trust that she would keep her promise.

"If I don't come on any given day, call that number I gave you until I pick up, okay? You have my permission to bug me as much as you want."

"Thank you! And thank you for the bear, Haruhi! I'm going to name him Kyo." Isa smiled.

"Enjoy your dinner, Isa-chan. And have a great night! Take care of Kyo, okay?"

Haruhi and the nurse stepped into the hallway and began to talk about the boy in the room.

"This is exactly what he needs, Miss. Thank you so much…"

"It's my pleasure really. I don't know why, but I feel such a connection to him…I haven't had such a close connection with anyone since right before my own mother died."

Before the two parted ways, Haruhi also left her number with the nurse just in case anything were to happen with Isamu.

When Haruhi arrived at Kyoya's room again, she was feeling rather run-down.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as she walked through the door.

"Mm?" Haruhi couldn't find the strength to answer him.

"You okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Mm fine…" She sat down heavily in the chair beside Kyoya's bed.

"Alright…" He didn't seem to believe her. "Who was that boy?"

"Someone I met…wandering halls…" Haruhi was fighting to stay awake. She had had a long and tiring day, and she was still feeling sick. "Cute, huh?"

"Yes, very. What was he doing here?"

"Felt bad for him…thought he could…use a friend…" Haruhi couldn't talk anymore for fear that her energy would be sapped. She felt unconsciousness take hold of her before she could react and vaguely felt her head smack the back of her chair before falling into the darkness.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya couldn't believe his eyes. Haruhi had just been wide awake when the boy was here. Had it all been an act? He hadn't even been able to discern that she was feeling ill. Aside from the quick conversation earlier about her deteriorating health, he had all but forgotten that she had been out in the rain as well.

To say that Kyoya Ootori was worried about his girlfriend would be an understatement. He was scared that she would end up back in the hospital, and he wouldn't be able to see her due to his confinement to his bed. Pushing the call button next to him, he reached out for Haruhi and grabbed her hand.

"Yes sir? What do you need?" The young nurse asked him.

"Could you please find a bed or…a more comfortable chair…" Kyoya asked as he motioned towards Haruhi's unconscious form.

"Of course!"

It took the nurse half an hour to find and bring a second hospital bed into the room, and she had been kind enough to set it next to Kyoya's bed.

"How should I…" The nurse began to ask but was cut off by a voice from the door.

"Allow me."

Kyoya's eyes shot towards the door. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki entered the room, closely followed by the rest of the hosts.

"Sirs, you can't be here! Visiting hours are about to end." The nurse told them.

"We'll leave when they end, then." Hikaru told her, brushing past her and walking towards the two beds.

Kyoya watched Tamaki pick Haruhi up and place her gently on the bed before Hikaru reached to cover her up. He felt a twinge of jealousy. No one touched Haruhi but him…

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked lowly, his back still turned to Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Tamaki turned on him, his face darkened with anger. "Just what the _fuck_ were you thinking?! Going out after Haruhi like that! You have an _entire_ police force at your disposal and the first thing you think is to go out after her?! Not to mention that you have more wounds at this moment than all of our wounds throughout our lives _combined_! If you had just sent a fucking driver to find her, it would have been fine! _She_ wouldn't be burning with fever, and _you_ wouldn't be in as much pain. Why are you incapable of thinking?!"

"You're one to talk! Tamaki, I _love _her! I couldn't just leave her there in the rain! What if I had sent a driver out to find her? What if she had latched onto _him_? Even worse, what if he _couldn't_ do the job?! Haruhi doesn't calm down for just anyone!" Kyoya spat heatedly.

"Ah...so here you are. You seem to have a bit more medication flowing through you than the last time I saw you, Kyoya." Kyoya's head once again snapped towards the doorway.

"R-R-Ranka...I..."

"Save it. Kyoya, you lied to me. How could you _do_ that? You know that my daughter has been stressed enough _without_ you getting worse. Not to mention, if you had just sent a driver as you said you would, she could be healthy and warm _instead_ of sick and feverish." Ranka's voice was eerily calm.

"But...Ranka, I couldn't let just _anyone_ go after her. Haruhi needed me. She...I...I said something stupid to her...that's why she was out there in the first place...I felt responsible and I didn't think that..."

"_Damn right!_ You didn't think! We've been looking for you for ages and we finally get you back only for this to happen?! Do you really think we needed to add to our worries? Do you really think Haruhi needed the extra worry?!" Hikaru exploded on him. "I may have conceded before, but if you cannot even take care of her, then I _will _take her from you! She needs a man who can _protect_ her and keep her safe! You going out after her and aggravating your injuries is _not_ the way to do so!"

"Excuse me!" A groggy voice chimed from behind Tamaki and Hikaru.

When all attention had turned to the girl, she continued. "Do you all think that _you_ run my life? I love Kyoya with every fiber of my being and if getting a little sick is the result of worrying over the man I would give my life for, then so be it. Tamaki-senpai, I agree that what he did was reckless and stupid, but you did something similar to save me from drowning once, if I recall correctly. Granted, you weren't injured and weak, but he came for me. And Dad, I've dealt with thunderstorms alone since Mom died…You were always busy working when they happened. It just so happens that Kyoya came for me himself, and I'm glad for it. Having someone who cares enough to come for you in person means so much to me, and I know that he's really banged up, but I don't think I would have been able to calm down with the help of anyone else but Kyoya…not even if you had come for me, Dad…"

Kyoya stole a glance at Ranka, who visibly flinched.

"Hikaru…you know that I love you. But you and Kaoru are so much like my brothers that I couldn't bear to lead you on. You two need each other, and we all need the two of you together. If one of you was hurting while the other was in a relationship…that would tear the club apart. I know you care for me, Hikaru…but I love Kyoya. I know that his actions were idiotic and foolish, and don't worry, I'm going to berate him for it later…but the fact of the matter is that he's the only one I want."

Kyoya blushed at Haruhi's repeated admissions to loving him, and he shot her a warm smile before she continued.

"Now, _I _am not feeling very well, and I would _love _it if I could have some peace and quiet to get some sleep. If you're going to argue with my boyfriend about his stupidity, then _please, _I am begging you all, come back tomorrow and do it…"

Kyoya was stunned. Every man in the room was wrapped firmly around Haruhi's fingers…and he was no exception! He kept his eyes trained on his girlfriend. Her admonition of the men in the room had clearly taken a lot out of her, as her eyes rolled back and she gracelessly fell back onto the bed.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted in worry.

"Don't worry about it, senpai. She's just not feeling very well, and her little speech probably used up most of her energy." Kyoya assured the shorter man. But inside, his stomach was knotting in worry. How had she let herself get this bad? Not sleeping, hardly eating, and constantly worrying for him…those were the ingredients for the perfect storm as far as her health was concerned. Those topped with the storm had to have been so detrimental to her health. She had also probably used up a lot of energy to keep up a "healthy" façade in front of Isamu.

"Well…we just came to see that the two of you were alright, seeing as neither of you looked too good when we found you." Kaoru said, inching his way towards the door.

"Thank you for visiting…you are welcome back tomorrow if you'd like. It _is_ the weekend after all." Kyoya told his guests.

They all nodded and left silently…all except for Ranka.

"Kyoya…I…I'm sorry about what I said. My daughter clearly trusts you with her life, and I shouldn't have been so hard on you. After all, you did make sure she was taken care of…You're one ambitious idiot, you know? I think Kotoko would have liked you, too." Ranka told him in a whisper.

"Don't apologize…I lied to you, and for that I am deeply sorry. I just…I need Haruhi as much as she needs me. She is my entire world, and when I heard the first rumbles of thunder, I knew I had to go find her. She can get rather…skittish when a thunderstorm starts."

Ranka chuckled before growing serious. "Kyoya, you are the only one for her, and I want you to know that the two of you together has made me a very happy man. Break her heart, and I'll break _you_."

Kyoya gulped nervously. Dressed in his transvestite garb, Ranka did not seem as though he could pack much of a wallop, but Kyoya was not a man to leave something so serious to chance.

"And Kyoya?" Ranka was at the door, his hand on the handle. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my daughter. You two were made for each other."

He was gone without another word. That statement had sounded a bit ominous to Kyoya, but he brushed it off as stress from the past couple of days.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi, who was lying on her side, facing him. Her pale lips were parted as she breathed deeply. The corners of her mouth were turned into a delicate smile, and her face looked as though she was at peace in her dream world. Kyoya reached over to her and brushed her fringe out of her face, noticing the heat that radiated off of her forehead. _Oh, Haruhi…I'm sorry…_

* * *

_**Weeeeell...that's about it for now!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! There's going to be a bit more drama before everything can be sort-of okay again...so please bear with me! **_

_**(I'm also thinking of a three-quel...but we'll see. I already have a story line for that one too. KyoxHaru of course. Let me know if you would read it! It would be like these but...more drama/hurt-comfort/tragedy esque. Meh, I'll probably post one anyway and see what people think...)**_

_**See y'all next time! **_

_**And please leave a review if you have a couple seconds!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all! Sorry for the delay...I didn't mean to let you all down...I've been studying like a beast for these exams...a full week of stuff to do right after break! But at least it's over now...phew! **_

_**Either way, I would like to thank a very special guest reviewer by the name of Granted Forever! Thank you random citizen for reviewing so many of my chapters! I truly look forward to your reviews, as they are actual paragraphs. :) **_

_**Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to have the next one up in the next week or so...**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"And Kyoya?" Ranka was at the door, his hand on the handle. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my daughter. You two were made for each other."

He was gone without another word. That statement had sounded a bit ominous to Kyoya, but he brushed it off as stress from the past couple of days.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi, who was lying on her side, facing him. Her pale lips were parted as she breathed deeply. The corners of her mouth were turned into a delicate smile, and her face looked as though she was at peace in her dream world. Kyoya reached over to her and brushed her fringe out of her face, noticing the heat that radiated off of her forehead. _Oh, Haruhi…I'm sorry…_

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi awoke feeling a bit better than she had the previous night. She looked over at Kyoya's bed and saw that he was still asleep. The hand closest to her lay on her bed, as though he had been holding her hand through the night. His brow was relaxed, and he seemed to be in a lot less pain than he had been in the past few days. Though his skin was paler than usual, Kyoya's handsome features still remained the same.

Haruhi stood up from her bed and leaned over her boyfriend, giving him a feather-light kiss on the forehead. Everything she had said yesterday was true. She loved this man with everything she had. She did not want to be with anyone else…ever. _And _she would be giving Kyoya a strong talking-to once they had both eaten.

In the meantime, however, Haruhi decided she would head home for a shower and as much of a breakfast as she could scavenge. She highly doubted that her father had gone shopping for groceries, as that had always been Haruhi's job in the house. With a heavy sigh and a final kiss on Kyoya's cheek, Haruhi left the rom.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya did not wake up until the nurse came by with his breakfast. Immediately after waking up, Kyoya looked over to check on Haruhi, and he panicked when she was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me?" He asked the nurse.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The woman who was here last night…where is she?"

"Oh…she left a little bit ago. She said to tell you she would be back in a little while."

"Oh…" Kyoya turned back to his meal.

By the time Kyoya was finished with his breakfast, Haruhi was still gone and Kyoya was feeling the twinge of loneliness that always accompanied Haruhi's absence. It may have been a side effect of the multiple drugs coursing through his system, but Kyoya was feeling extremely depressed without her by his side.

Suddenly, his door opened.

"Hey, Kyoya! How are you feeling this morning?" Her cheery voice broke through his thoughts.

"I should be asking you that question…" Kyoya responded dejectedly.

"Kyoya? What's wrong? I promise I feel much better after a good night's sleep, nice breakfast, and hot shower. What's wrong?"

"I don't…I just…I don't know…"

Haruhi sat down beside him on the bed. "What's going through your mind?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I feel so upset when you aren't here. I don't know why." Kyoya growled through clenched teeth. It pained him to admit a weakness this big.

"It'll be okay." He heard her say reassuringly. But the words seemed so hollow to him. When had this started? _Why_ had this started all of a sudden?

Then he remembered…seeing Haruhi interacting with Isamu had stirred something within him that he himself could not recognize. He was in love with the woman sitting in front of him, and watching her with Isamu made him realize just how much he wanted her to be his forever.

"Haruhi…" He choked out, hating how thick his voice sounded.

"What's up?" She answered, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"You know I love you…right?"

"Of course I do! And I love you too. Now what's all this about?"

"It's just that…when you and Isamu were playing yesterday and later when you picked him up…every time he held your hand…I realized that I love you so much more than I originally thought. I know I was a bastard before, making cold remarks and constantly increasing your debt…but I didn't want you to leave and I didn't want you to catch on to the fact that I was completely head over heels for you. It's going to take a while before I can get over that side of me, especially in public, but I want you to know that I-"

He was cut off by a feather-soft kiss on his lips.

"Kyoya, do me a favor? Shut up." Haruhi's warm breath cascaded over his face as she leaned in to kiss him again. "Kyoya…you don't ever have to get rid of that side of you. If I didn't think I could handle it, I wouldn't be with you right now. Even if you hadn't pretended to be indifferent towards me and constantly raise my debt, I would have stayed. You guys are the closest thing to a family I've had in a really long time. I love each of the hosts so much, but _you_…you aggravating, stupid, jerk-face…" Kyoya winced a little at the insult. "I love you most. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know that I would be here today."

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's face in both of his hands, reveling in their softness. He kissed her with all of the passion he could muster, and he poured all of the words he couldn't say into that kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Suddenly, a cough interrupted the pair, and the two broke apart, gasping for air and wearing matching blushes.

"Well…it's good to see that the lovebirds are doing well and healing." Kyoya heard his father's gruff voice. He seemed to be amused at the situation in front of him.

"Yes, sir. We are doing well." Haruhi whispered in reply, looking at the ground. Kyoya grabbed her hand and squeezed, letting her know that she needn't feel embarrassed.

"Is there something you needed, Father?" Kyoya asked, not letting go of Haruhi.

"I just came to see how the two of you were doing. Is that so wrong?"

Kyoya knew he was hiding something. "But that isn't all, is it?"

"Hm…no. I actually came to talk to Miss Fujioka about her connection to that boy, Isamu Sato."

Kyoya felt Haruhi move to get off the bed, but he pulled her back to him. "Don't leave…please…" He pleaded quietly.

"Of course. What about him?" Haruhi stopped trying to leave, and Kyoya noticed that his father had come further into the room and was perched on one of the chairs near them.

"Let's start with how you know him."

"I…I took a walk to clear my head and found him wandering around the hospital. He said he was looking for his teddy bear…so I took him back to his room. When I saw how lonely his room looked, I thought I could help him out and take my mind off of this situation. So I took him to get some things to do…Is there a problem?"

"Well…no…but there is something you should know."

**Haruhi**

Haruhi stiffened. She did not know whether the news would be positive or negative, so she was preparing herself for the worst.

"Er...what is it?" Haruhi asked apprehensively.

"It's about Isamu's father. He didn't disappear while his mother was pregnant. Isamu's mother told him that because it seemed easier to believe and easier to break to him."

Haruhi swallowed thickly. "So...wh-what actually happened?"

"Isamu's father...got involved in some pretty bad stuff. He was in a gang. His gang regularly visited the red light district, and he eventually fell in love with a woman in one of the clubs there. He always called for her when the gang was in the area. One day, she came to him telling him that she was pregnant with his child, as she had been reserved only for him singe the first time they...interacted...

"The two eloped, and Isamu's father disappeared from his gang. Naturally, the gang was not very happy about losing one of its most valued members, so they went hunting for him. When they found out that he had a little family growing, they became infuriated. They tried to strike a deal with him that if he left with them and continued to work for them, his wife and child's lives would be spared. Wanting nothing more than his family's happiness, Isamu's father left with his gang."

"I'm afraid I don't see where this is going, sir." Haruhi interjected when Yoshio had taken a pause. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You see, Isamu's father is still alive and still works for the gang. He has made many enemies through his work with his gang, and one of the rival gangs is the reason that his wife, Isamu's mother, is now dead. When someone is in a gang, they cannot afford to have families or have any ties…just in case. Now, you asked what this has to do with you. I noticed that Isamu has taken quite the shine to you…When I visited him this morning, we had a nice long chat about you. He seems to find you a mother-figure, and I thought you might need to know about his past in order to stick around for his future."

"How do you know all of this about him?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm resourceful?" Yoshio chuckled, making Haruhi feel like an idiot. "I know so much about this _seemingly _insignificant boy because his father…his father is my brother. Isamu is my nephew."

* * *

_**Well...I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! **_

_**Please review if you get the chance! **_

_**And by the way, there's going to be a third one! :D**_

_**See y'all later! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all! I hope you guys are having a nice week so far! **_

_**I just want to say one little thing before we start the next installment of HSII:DYT...**_

_**I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS IN THE UNIVERSE! I seriously love and appreciate each of you, and I cherish every one of your reviews! So thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart! :)**_

_**Without further ado, the next chapter of Heat Stroke Two...**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"I'm afraid I don't see where this is going, sir." Haruhi interjected when Yoshio had taken a pause. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You see, Isamu's father is still alive and still works for the gang. He has made many enemies through his work with his gang, and one of the rival gangs is the reason that his wife, Isamu's mother, is now dead. When someone is in a gang, they cannot afford to have families or have any ties…just in case. Now, you asked what this has to do with you. I noticed that Isamu has taken quite the shine to you…When I visited him this morning, we had a nice long chat about you. He seems to find you a mother-figure, and I thought you might need to know about his past in order to stick around for his future."

"How do you know all of this about him?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm resourceful?" Yoshio chuckled, making Haruhi feel like an idiot. "I know so much about this _seemingly _insignificant boy because his father…his father is my brother. Isamu is my nephew."

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi gaped like a fish out of water. Isamu, the boy who looked like a mini Kyoya, was actually an Ootori? That explained a lot…

"I only tell you this because his father may not ever come back for him." Yoshio continued. "So the boy is going to need a home or at least a good basis for a family."

"B-But I'm only…"

"I know. You're not legally old enough to adopt him, but I do have an idea. My wife and I have talked about adopting the boy into the family after revealing his true origins to him. However, the two of us are often away either at work or on business trips." Haruhi saw his eyes shift to Kyoya and herself, still wrapped in each other on the bed.

"What do you need me to do…" Haruhi asked.

"You and Kyoya would be his family base. It would not be too difficult, especially considering that school is about to let out for break. All you need to do is continue to be there for him when he needs it."

"Why all of the sudden?"

"He is going to be released in a couple of days, and he will need a place to go. Otherwise, he will be put into the foster system, as he does not have any recorded next-of-kin."

"Why are you telling me all of this? What merit is there?"

Yoshio gave a low chuckle. "You know us too well, Haruhi. I would be very appreciative if _you _would break the news to the boy."

_Of course…_ Haruhi thought. She was about ready to tell him that he was crazy and that she absolutely would _not _do such a thing, but she realized that in the long run, this might be for the best. Even if Isamu ended up hating her for a little while after she told him the news, he could not be mad forever. And Isamu being mad would be better than him being heartbroken and in the foster system.

With a heavy sigh, Haruhi nodded the affirmative. "I'll tell him…"

That day, Haruhi met up with Isamu as promised and took him to the cafeteria for some well-needed ice cream. Once they had each had an ice cream in their hands, Haruhi lead Isamu to a booth towards the back of the cafeteria.

"Isamu…there's something I need to tell you…" Haruhi began, watching the boy happily lick his ice cream.

"Mm…what is it?" He asked, a bit of the chocolate confection on his nose.

Haruhi leaned forward and chuckled as she wiped it off. "I met up with someone very important, someone we both know and respect. Do you remember the man who looked like my good friend?"

Isamu nodded, still licking his ice cream eagerly.

"Well, he told me something…it's a good thing…I think."

"Can you just tell me? Quit stalling!" Isamu mumbled. He seemed more interested in his treat than anything Haruhi was about to tell him.

"Isa-chan, once we finish our ice cream, I'll tell you, okay?" Haruhi sighed. She just wanted to enjoy her time with the boy while he still liked her. There was no telling how he would react to her news. So when the boy nodded and continued eating, Haruhi took it as her cue to dig into her ice cream rather than her story.

When the ice cream was gone, Haruhi sat beside the boy and began to clean off his face and hands while she talked.

"Isa-chan, you have to promise me that no matter what I say, you'll stay right here with me, okay?"

"What is it?" His eyes gleamed with excitement, and Haruhi's heart broke a little more.

"That man who looks a lot like my friend is actually…well…he's…he's related to you…and I think I should start from-"

"What? Haruhi, you can't be serious!" Isamu looked as though Haruhi had just told him Santa wasn't real.

"Let me explain…your father didn't leave you because he hated you or your mother. He left to protect you, and he loved you very much. You and your mother meant the world to him, but he got mixed up with some bad people. He didn't want you and your mother to be in danger, and he knew that you two would have been killed if he had stayed. Your father is still alive, but the chances of him being able to come back to you are very little…I didn't want to be the one to do this…"

"You…how do you know…" Isamu's face was red, and it looked as though he was fighting tears.

"That man, your uncle, is your father's brother. He cares about you very much, and he wanted you to know the truth before it became too difficult to break to you. You are a very intelligent young boy, and he wanted to make sure that you would hear it from someone you trusted rather than having to figure it out on your own."

Isamu had wriggled out of Haruhi's grasp and broke out in a sprint…well, a limping sprint. Haruhi was able to catch up rather quickly, and once she jogged up beside him, she scooped him up in her arms.

"Isa-chan, I didn't want to be the one to tell you that." She told him as he fought against her grip. He was sobbing horribly, and his tears were sliding down Haruhi's neck.

"L-Let me…go! I hate you…you shouldn't lie to people!" Isamu shouted, pounding her chest with his small fists.

"It wasn't a lie, Isamu!" She told him, hugging him closer. Eventually, the beating slowed, and Isamu slumped against her, sobbing still.

"He left to protect you, Isa-chan…he wanted to make sure you and your mother would be safe. He loves you very much, I know it." Haruhi tried to soothe him, carrying him towards his room.

"Well, Mommy's dead. And I'm here. We weren't safe…" Isamu said through his tears.

Haruhi said nothing more as she carried him back to his room. She walked in and tucked him back into bed. "I'm so sorry, Isamu…" Haruhi whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" He wailed as he buried his face into his bear, Kyo.

Haruhi pulled back as though she had been slapped in the face. She walked numbly out of the room and stumbled back to Kyoya's room. When she walked through the door, she saw Yoshio and Kyoya talking about something.

"I hope you're happy, sir." Haruhi mumbled monotonously as she lay back on her bed, her back facing the two men.

"Haruhi, what happened?" Kyoya tried to ask her, but she did not respond.

Why was she always the pawn? She seemed to be in the unique position of always having to break people's hearts. Isamu was a charming boy, and she loved him like a son…now he hated her because Yoshio Ootori was too much of a bastard to tell the boy the truth himself. The first tear fell, followed by several more, and before she knew it, Haruhi was sobbing.

She could not explain her connection to the boy, but knowing that he hated her and never wanted to see her again had plunged a knife into her heart.

Behind her, she heard Yoshio whisper something to Kyoya before leaving. She heard two bare feet hit the tiles and the dragging of an IV pole before she felt Kyoya's warm hand on her shoulder urging her to turn over.

"Please, Kyoya…go away…" Haruhi told him, her voice breaking.

"No. You can't get rid of me that easily. Haruhi, what happened?" He asked her, sitting beside her on the bed and stroking her back.

"He…he _hates_ me!" She wailed as she flipped over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What happened?" He pressed on, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I told him and he bolted…then he said he hated me and never wanted to see me again…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Haruhi, you know how kids can get sometimes."

"He meant it…"

"Well…what did he do when you took him back to his room?" Kyoya asked.

"He cried…a lot…he was wailing…"

"Let me ask you this. What was his object of comfort?"

"The bear…"

"The one you got him?"

Haruhi nodded.

"That proves it. Haruhi, he snuggled into your bear because he didn't know who else to turn to. Small children need something to pour their feelings in to. Because he was so busy being upset at you for bearing the news, he went to the bear instead. He doesn't really hate you, he just needs to let go of his feelings."

Damn…Kyoya had a way of making sense sometimes. She desperately hoped he knew what he was talking about. When she looked up at his face, he seemed pained, and Haruhi remembered that his injuries were still at risk of reopening. Haruhi patted the bed beside her, motioning for him to lie down beside her. As he did, he wiped away her tears with his non-IV hand.

"I love you, Haruhi." Kyoya reminded her gently. "No matter what."

"I love you too, Kyoya…I'm sorry…" With that, a fresh round of tears worked its way down Haruhi's face.

"Whatever for?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Being such a b-big baby…m-making you come over h-here…when you're hurting…" She blubbered.

Kyoya gave a low chuckle and kissed her on the forehead. "If it meant making you happy, I would do it any time of day, injuries or not."

Haruhi was overcome by how much he cared for her and threw her arms around his torso. "I love you so much…" She mumbled, feeling her eyelids begin to get heavy.

"And I you, Haruhi." He told her, laying down fully beside her.

The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace and remained undisturbed for some time until…

"Miss Fujioka!" A nurse burst through the door, startling Haruhi awake. Her movements, thankfully, did not rouse her sleeping boyfriend, and she shushed the woman with a finger to her own lips.

Haruhi gingerly rose from bed and followed the woman outside the room.

"What is it?" She asked, still a bit grumpy from having had a very rude awakening.

"It's Isamu!"

* * *

_**Hehe...I thought I was clever because I rhymed in the beginning...**_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe...probably...four or five more to go! **_

_**I already started the third part of the Heat Stroke series! Can't wait to start posting that one! **_

_**Please review if you have the time! Always appreciated. :)**_

_**By the way, I am unsure as to when I will be able to post the next chapter, as I have a Phys Chem exam, A&PII Lab exam, and an ASL exam all on the same day next week...as well as various research projects...(Such is the life of a nursing major!)**_

_**Until next time...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey all! I just wanted to start off by thanking all of you for your marvelous reviews last chapter! **_

_**I was not going to post a chapter today, but I am going to be on a bus to Washington D.C. in about an hour (6AM or so...) and heck if I know when I'm going to get five minutes to post another chapter...**_

_**Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom! **_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace and remained undisturbed for some time until…

"Miss Fujioka!" A nurse burst through the door, startling Haruhi awake. Her movements, thankfully, did not rouse her sleeping boyfriend, and she shushed the woman with a finger to her own lips.

Haruhi gingerly rose from bed and followed the woman outside the room.

"What is it?" She asked, still a bit grumpy from having had a very rude awakening.

"It's Isamu!"

* * *

_**And now...**_

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open, and the pair of women raced to the young boy's room.

"What happened?" Haruhi huffed as they continued to run. She was still not feeling back to her old self, and the run was taking more of a toll on her than it should have.

"He just started screaming for you...he won't stop crying. We don't know what happened, but we thought you might be able to help."

By that time, the pair had reached Isamu's room only to see him sobbing into the large bear, which he had his arms wrapped tightly around. Haruhi raced into the room and called out to the boy. He immediately calmed down a bit, and Haruhi approached him carefully.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked gently.

"H-Ha-Haruhi…I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I swear!" He sobbed.

Haruhi continued to get closer to him, and eventually, she sat herself on the side of his bed. Isamu flung himself at her and sobbed into her chest. Haruhi rubbed soothing circles into his back and lovingly threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Isa-chan, look at me." Haruhi cooed after a few minutes of letting him cry. When he complied, she continued, "I forgave you before it even happened."

"But…but how?" Isamu seemed incredulous.

"Because I'm your friend, and I feel this…motherly pull towards you. That's what friends and mothers do." Haruhi smiled at him, and he returned it before pulling her into a neck-crushing hug.

"Are you alright now, Isa-chan?" She asked after a moment. Feeling him nod against her, Haruhi pulled him into her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded again and settled against her, still holding tightly to Kyo.

"I just…I was hurt. I felt like you were lying to me and you betrayed me. I don't really have a family, so I was expecting to go to the lonely kid house…"

"Lonely kid house?" Haruhi asked, curious to know what he meant.

"What is it called…where they put all the kids with no mommies or daddies? I can't say it…"

"Oh…the orphanage?"

He nodded and continued. "I went from not having a family to having a daddy, an uncle, and a cousin…at least…that's who I _know _about." Isamu pouted cutely, trying to figure out just how big his new family would be.

"Isa-chan…I didn't want to be the one to tell you, because I knew you would be hurt. I doubted that you would believe me. But now, you have Mr. Ootori and my good friend in the other room, and they will love you as if you were their own child. And you know what the best part is?"

Isamu shook his head, a spark of excitement returning to his teary eyes.

"I get to see you all the time! We can hang out and color and play games any time you want…as long as I'm not in school, of course. You, Kyoya, and I can be like the Three Musketeers!"

"The who…?" He seemed lost.

"I'll have to read it to you later…or we can watch it…either way, we'll never be apart for long, and I'll come see you as often as I can."

Isamu instantly brightened and threw his arms around her again. "I'm so happy! I thought you would have to leave me…"

Haruhi set the boy against his pillow and brushed his dark fringe from his face. "I will _never_ leave you, as long as you want me here." Her tone was serious but loving, exactly how a mother would be.

When Isamu nodded again, Haruhi softened her tone. "Do you want me to read to you? Maybe you can try to take a nap."

At the mention of a nap, Isamu shook his head vehemently. "I would love if you would read to me, but no _way_ am I taking a _nap_. Those are for babies!"

"We'll see..." Haruhi told him light-heartedly before pulling a book from his nightstand. One of the nurses must have been doing the same for him previously. Looking at the cover, she saw that it was Peter Pan and immediately smiled. Kyoya had read the very same story to her when she had been in the hospital.

By the time Peter Pan arrived to the Darling household, Isamu was fast asleep and curled into Haruhi's side. She chuckled and set the book aside. Pulling the covers up around the two of them, Haruhi finally allowed her own eyes to give in to gravity and close.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya was wandering the halls. When he had woken up, Haruhi was no longer with him, and he was incredibly worried. If anyone would have seen him, they would have thought he was a zombie. He was pale and stiff and clutching the IV pole like a lifeline. He was not, by any means, supposed to be out of bed.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he almost had to smack himself for being so blind. _Of course_ she would be in the children's ward! Kyoya turned around slowly, for he had learned that quick movements left him leaning against the wall or lying face down on the tile.

Upon reaching Isamu's room, Kyoya felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Isamu's face was mostly obscured by his teddy bear, but his bangs fell to one side of his mouth. Every time the boy breathed, his hair moved out then back again. One arm grasped his teddy and the other was flung over another body. Isamu was curled into something…no, some_one_. This person had a peaceful smile on her face and an arm wrapped securely around Isamu. Her position next to the boy could have lead to someone mistaking her for his mother. She faced Isamu, and even her head was tilted so that he would be the first thing she saw upon waking. _This_ was the woman he had fallen in love with.

Silently, Kyoya opened the door and crept inside. He sat beside the bed and watched the scene, trying to memorize every detail so that he could pull it up in the future.

He had no idea how much time had passed before the two in the bed stirred simultaneously. Haruhi seemed to lean closer to Isamu and whispered something to him before stretching and lying on her back with a smile on her face. Isamu did the same, but he was much more verbal about his stretching. From his position, Kyoya could only see the chubby arms reaching into the air as baby dinosaur-like sounds emitted from Isamu's body. He could not stifle a chuckle, and as soon as the sound escaped Kyoya's lips, Haruhi and Isamu shot up in bed.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi breathed, a hand over her chest.

Kyoya smirked. "I see you two have made up?" He observed sagely.

"Of course! Haruhi explained everything to me! I felt really bad about yelling at her before…" Isamu looked down, but a firm squeeze from Haruhi lifted his spirits immediately.

"Kyoya…you shouldn't be out of bed…" Haruhi looked extremely worried.

Kyoya shrugged off her worries and replied, "I've had enough of sleeping. If I had stayed in there, they would have given me more drugs so I can sleep off the pain. And…I was worried. We fell asleep together, and I woke up alone…"

Haruhi swung her legs over the side of the bed and embraced him lovingly. "I wouldn't have left you if it wasn't for a good cause. You know that."

Kyoya couldn't manage any words and just nodded against her, returning the hug. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips.

"You know I overreact…especially when you aren't there…and these drugs have me on an emotional roller coaster…I get so depressed when you aren't there…"

"I know…but soon, you'll be well enough to leave. You won't need any more meds, and we can finish our high school year in peace."

At some point, Isamu had wriggled beside Haruhi. He looked up at Kyoya, his nose pinched and his hands on his hips. "If you ever get sad again, you can come hang out with me!" It may have sounded like a request or an invitation, but Kyoya knew it was a demand.

Kyoya ruffled the boy's hair, making Isamu's cheeks turn bright red. "Sounds like a deal, my friend."

"Come to think of it..." Haruhi's skeptical voice returned him to their conversation. "It's been really quiet lately. No girls coming to visit; no homework; no hosts really..."

Kyoya groaned. "My father...he has this...let's call it his fatherly side. He gets very overprotective when my siblings or myself are in trouble. He also doesn't want the press to get wind of it, seeing as they do anything to undermine our credibility. And then there's the fact that he thinks reduced stress, via restricting visitors, will help us get better. Really, it just gives us a case of cabin fever, and we just try to get better faster so as not to be in confinement for much longer..."

"I suppose it works then." Haruhi observed.

"Wha...huh?"

Haruhi glanced at him, looking inquisitive. "Those meds are frying your brain, huh? Can't even remember what you said…"

Kyoya was still lost, and he suddenly felt the world spinning beneath him. He heard his girlfriend's frantic calls to him before the darkness consumed him and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_**So...this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but I thought this was a marvelous place to stop for now. Don't worry! I have the next chapter ready to go! (I don't think it ends any better than this one did, just to forewarn you...)**_

_**Please review if you get the chance! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_

_**Until next time...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! Two exams down! A million and one things to go!**_

_**You all remain the BEST reviewers in the world, and I am so thankful for all of you!**_

_**So I figured I would post a little chapter for you all. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Kyoya groaned. "My father...he has this...let's call it his fatherly side. He gets very overprotective when my siblings or myself are in trouble. He also doesn't want the press to get wind of it, seeing as they do anything to undermine our credibility. And then there's the fact that he thinks reduced stress, via restricting visitors, will help us get better. Really, it just gives us a case of cabin fever, and we just try to get better faster so as not to be in confinement for much longer..."

"I suppose it works then." Haruhi observed.

"Wha...huh?"

Haruhi glanced at him, looking inquisitive. "Those meds are frying your brain, huh? Can't even remember what you said…"

Kyoya was still lost, and he suddenly felt the world spinning beneath him. He heard his girlfriend's frantic calls to him before the darkness consumed him and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_**And now...**_

Kyoya had no idea how long he was out, but when he woke up, Haruhi was beside him playing what seemed to be "Go Fish" with Isamu. He raised a shaky hand to his face and groaned at the muscle tension plaguing his arms.

"Kyoya?" A curious and worried voice met his ears.

"Mm?" His throat was dry and his head ached.

Haruhi brought a straw to his lips, and Kyoya drank greedily. "You gave us quite the scare, sir." She informed him.

"Yeah! How are you supposed to take care of me if you can't take care of yourself?" Isamu piped in.

Kyoya and Haruhi chuckled, but Haruhi soon turned serious once more. "The doctor said that you weren't supposed to be out of bed, let alone walking the hospital aimlessly. It was too much stress for your body to handle, so it shut down temporarily. Kami, Kyoya! You can't do that to yourself!"

Kyoay was suddenly at a loss for words. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of her reaction; he just never imagined that…yeah, okay. He hadn't even considered her reaction.

"I-I'm sorry…?" Kyoya tried.

"That's not good enough, Kyoya. Look, I love you, and the fact that you came to find me means a lot, but do me a favor…next time…don't. I can take care of myself, and apparently you can't. Kyoya, I don't want to constantly have to worry about you…that's all."

He nodded, suddenly feeling incredibly moronic. He knew he wasn't technically supposed to get out of bed, and he knew Haruhi could take care of herself. But in that moment, when Kyoya woke up without her by his side, he had panicked. The drug-induced stupor he was constantly a victim of seemed to be doing more harm than good lately.

Kyoya sucked in a big gulp of air and opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a strangled, half-human sound. Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his face and he was becoming light-headed once more. But why was he crying? He had no reason to cry, dammit! Kyoya was suddenly having trouble breathing and desperately clawed at his throat. The lack of oxygen made it very hard to keep his eyes open. What the hell was going on?

"…a…yo…Kyo…wha…on…" He could only make out fragments of what Haruhi was shouting, and in the background, he could hear fragments of what sounded like Isamu trying to get a nurse to the room. Kyoya could feel large, strong hands gripping his own to keep him from clawing a hole in his throat, and he heard a familiar deep voice trying to calm him down.

"D-Dad…" He gasped out before his eyes rolled back and he saw only darkness once more.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi's mind was whirling. One second, she had been berating Kyoya for not taking care of himself; the next second, he was essentially having a seizure right before her eyes. Yoshio Ootori had come at that moment to check on his son and talk with him about Isamu, but as soon as his eyes (and ears) detected Kyoya's perilous situation, he rushed to the bed.

Isamu had his head out the door, desperately calling to any nurse who could come and help Kyoya. He seemed extremely worried about his cousin, and his little face was screwed into a fretful expression. Haruhi and Isamu shared a glance as a nurse came into the room, and before Haruhi knew what was happening, Isamu had flung himself at her. The poor boy probably didn't want to see any more than he already had.

The pair was roughly pushed aside as several nurses rushed into the room. Haruhi didn't know what to do, so she stood in the corner, out of the way, and closed her eyes. She became more in tune with the sounds and almost wished she hadn't. Sounds of all sorts assaulted her ears. Haruhi wanted to cry when she heard a loud sob rip from the boy's throat. She could hear Kyoya's desperate intakes of air, and every so often a gurgling gasp would emit from his body. Haruhi felt herself flinch whenever she heard the nightmarish sound. The squeak of shoes, the panicked voice of Yoshio Ootori, the authoritative voices of the nurses as they worked on Kyoya...all of it was too overwhelming.

Haruhi felt herself losing grip with the situation, and she backed herself and Isamu all the way into the corner, smacking her back forcefully on the wall behind her. Tears streamed down her face soundlessly as she let her body slide heavily down the wall. Isamu's tears continued to wet her back, and he eventually cried himself hoarse and fell asleep.

Haruhi wasn't sure how long she spent crouched on the floor, but at one point or another she must have fallen asleep herself. Yoshio Ootori was shaking her shoulder quite vigorously, telling her to wake up. She stirred but found her body too heavy to move. Her eyes opened slowly, and she immediately tightened her grasp on Isamu.

"Take it easy, Haruhi. It's just me." He whispered calmly.

She nodded in understanding. "K-Kyoya?" She croaked, wanting to know how he was.

"He's in the clear now. He had some sort of allergic reaction to the new medication the nurses switched him to. He'll be alright."

Haruhi nodded solemnly, still not allowing herself to smile.

"It will be alright. He should be awake soon, you'll-"

"D-Dad…? Har-Haruhi?" They heard a weak voice call from the bed above them.

Her eyes widened, and she stood up so fast she had to grab onto Yoshio's arm for support. Isamu was still sleeping on her shoulder, so Haruhi walked over to Kyoya's bedside as quietly as possible.

"You gave us quite the scare, son." Yoshio mentioned. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry…I don't even know what happened…" Kyoya seemed genuinely confused.

"You had an adverse reaction to your new medication…well part of the new medication anyway."

Kyoya nodded his head, and Haruhi marveled at how calm he was being. He had almost died and here he was, acting like nothing had happened. She felt absolutely terrible knowing that if he had died, she would have been the last person to speak to him…and she would have been yelling at him…she had been attacking him…verbally striking him…assaulting him with her words…

Every time she rearranged the words, she felt worse. Before she knew what was happening, tears were slipping down her cheeks. Had he died, she would have ended her own life…or so she assumed. The guilt would have been too much to bear. One second, she had been berating him and the next…he…she couldn't think about it anymore.

"Haruhi?" She heard Yoshio's voice, but her thoughts overpowered anything else she could have heard. Something or someone was guiding her to a chair and as soon as her bottom hit it, she snapped back to reality.

"You alright there? Goodness, you teens…always making us adults worry!" Yoshio was mumbling as he analyzed her.

"Huh?" Great, just perfect, Haruhi! Intelligently put.

"You got a little bit pale there. Thought we were going to lose you too! Do you want me to take the kid?"

As Yoshio reached for Isamu, Haruhi shook her head. She needed the human contact, and she doubted she would allow herself around Kyoya for a long while.

"I'm going…I'm going to take him to his room…I might stay there for a while…" Haruhi muttered, standing up once more.

As she left, she could feel the Ootori eyes boring into her back in questioning, but she did not look back. When she got to Isamu's room, she laid him on the bed and covered him up before sitting in the chair beside his bed. Haruhi threaded her hand through his fringe and took some time to think about everything.

Kyoya probably hated her. That was for sure. Isamu was depending on her to take care of him when he got out of the hospital within the week. Yoshio would probably hate her as soon as he found out what she had done. No one yelled at an Ootori and got away with it. Then again, Kyoya was no Draco Malfoy.

Her father was probably under a lot of stress without her home. Maybe she would go home tonight after checking herself out. It was five PM, plenty of time to get home and make dinner before her father got back. It would be a nice surprise for him.

Haruhi stood up and kissed Isamu on the forehead. She gave him his teddy bear and left a message with the nurse, letting Isamu know that she had gone home for a bit and would be back tomorrow after school. School…she honestly debated going back, but she knew she was severely behind.

No doubt the twins had been collecting work for her, and she would need to get started on it as soon as possible. With her mind set on the homework she had been missing, Haruhi walked out of the hospital and towards her home.

Once she walked through the door, she was almost relieved to find that her father was still at work. She could cook him a wonderful dinner and hopefully help him to de-stress a bit. Haruhi worked mindlessly and before she knew it, dinner was on the table. Cooking had always been a way for her to relax. This time was no exception.

She slumped into a chair and stared at the door, waiting for her father to come home. He wasn't usually this late, was he? Haruhi felt sorry for her father…she had not meant to worry him or stress him out, but like the doting father that he was, he was always worried about her. There was no doubt that the love was mutual. Haruhi often had dreams where her father was no longer around…and she was alone. Those were even worse than the nightmares about Kyoya dying. That seemed to be a common theme in her life at the moment…dying. It was a scary thought, but she and Kyoya had had to face it multiple times already…

* * *

_**Not quite a cliffy, but I didn't want to make it too incredibly long...the next chapter is almost 2,000 words long...**_

_**I honestly can't wait to post the next chapter, but I'm trying to find the perfect place to stop that one...it should be up by next week! I've been writing 750 words every day with the site . It's a great challenge, and it really helps me to make sure I write a bit of this piece every day!**_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please review if you get the chance!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all! Remember how I said that this chapter was going to be 2,000 words long? Uhm...the thing is...I got really carried away writing it...so it's actually almost 4,000 words...**_

_**Haha either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me a bit to write, but I think it's kind of cute...sort of...maybe?**_

_**One last thing before I let you guys read on...**_

_**I want to make sure you all know how much I cherish your reviews. They mean a lot to me! Every so often I get a reviewer who goes through all of the old chapters and reviews (even though they could just review the latest one and I would be just as happy)! I wanted these people to know that I truly do appreciate their support! I appreciate the support of all of my readers and reviewers! You guys and gals rock, and you keep me confident in my work! So thank you all very VERY much. :)**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Once she walked through the door, she was almost relieved to find that her father was still at work. She could cook him a wonderful dinner and hopefully help him to de-stress a bit. Haruhi worked mindlessly and before she knew it, dinner was on the table. Cooking had always been a way for her to relax. This time was no exception.

She slumped into a chair and stared at the door, waiting for her father to come home. He wasn't usually this late, was he? Haruhi felt sorry for her father…she had not meant to worry him or stress him out, but like the doting father that he was, he was always worried about her. There was no doubt that the love was mutual. Haruhi often had dreams where her father was no longer around…and she was alone. Those were even worse than the nightmares about Kyoya dying. That seemed to be a common theme in her life at the moment…dying. It was a scary thought, but she and Kyoya had had to face it multiple times already…

* * *

_**And now...**_

That was when her father chose to come through the door, looking thoroughly tired.

"Dad!" Haruhi shouted as she ran to give him a hug.

"You're home! Why is my baby girl home? I mean…it's not like I'm ungrateful that you're home and…oh! You made dinner! What a wonderful daughter I have! Kotoko would be so proud!" He seemed very scatter-brained lately…

"Everything okay, Dad?" Haruhi asked, worried for his sanity.

"Huh? Oh, of course! I'm just surprised you're home is all! I've missed coming home to a cooked meal." He smiled at her, and Haruhi found herself relaxing. Her father had always had that effect on her.

"I've missed you, Dad..." Haruhi whispered, thinking he hadn't heard her.

"I've missed you just as much, Haruhi." He told her before scooping her into a hug.

They ate their dinner in companionable silence for quite some time before Haruhi began to tell her father about her plans to continue school.

"Dad, I'm going back to school tomorrow…"

"I was wondering when you would remember about that old place!" He said, his eyes boring into hers to see if there was an ulterior motive.

"I'm just so behind on my work, and I still want to graduate with my class." She explained.

"Does this have anything to do with that boy of yours?"

"Dad! Of course it doesn't! I just need to get caught up as soon as possible."

"Uh huh…you do realize that I am your father. I'm the one who has raised you all these years. You cannot keep anything from me, Haruhi." He seemed concerned.

"Well…we had a little…spat. I was upset with him because he shouldn't have been out of bed but he was…and he put so much strain on his body that he passed out and so when he woke up, I started yelling at him for it. And he…he…he almost _died_, Dad! He had an awful reaction to his meds…I can't face him…" Haruhi hung her head in shame.

"Haruhi…my baby girl. These things happen! You cannot let something so insignificant ruin your bond with Kyoya." Ranka told her, putting his hand over hers.

"But Dad…he probably hates me right now…if he had died…"

"Which he didn't."

"But if he had…the last thing I would have said to him would have been out of anger…"

"Haruhi, the point is that he didn't die. He didn't die, and you have a chance to make it right with him." He was behind her now, hugging her body to his chest.

"I guess…you're right…"

"Aren't I always?" He joked.

Haruhi smacked his arm as she turned around to face him. "I love you, Daddy. What would I do without you?"

Ranka seemed unable to answer her. "I love you too, Haruhi."

That night, Haruhi showered in her own shower and slept in her own bed. She slept a dreamless sleep that night. No one died; no one was hurt.

The next morning, Haruhi got ready for school and dressed in her Ouran suit. She made breakfast for herself and her father, but when he came out, he eyed her choice of outfit.

"Didn't you come out to those people as a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yeah…but this is so much more comfortable. I don't own the female uniform…" She muttered, looking down at her feet.

Her father patted her on the shoulder before sitting down to eat his breakfast. "It doesn't matter to me. I just thought you might want to retain your feminine status."

"Of course I do! It was hard enough revealing myself the first time…maybe the twins have a spare in the club room…I'll check. Hey, Dad? I'm going to stop at the hospital later today, if that's okay?"

Her father smiled. "Of course, sweetheart."

Ranka went off to work, and Haruhi cleaned up quickly before heading to school. Upon arriving, Haruhi was bombarded by questions, but she chose to ignore them and tried to find her friends instead.

"Haruhi!" "Haru-chan!" "You're back!"

Ah, there they were.

"Hey, guys. I figured it was time for me to catch up on some school work." Haruhi explained sheepishly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you came back towards the end of the week. You can do your homework and catch up over the weekend!" Honey replied.

Haruhi nodded and turned to Tamaki. "I have a favor to ask, Tamaki-senpai."

"Anything for my dear daughter!" He answered with a flourish.

"Do you…have a female uniform…?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course! We have twenty minutes before first bell, so let's go get you changed!"

The group made their way to the club room, where a light yellow dress was already hanging on her dressing room door.

"You knew...?" She asked, turning to her friends.

"Of course! Your father called us this morning on his way to work!" Tamaki answered.

Haruhi grimaced; she should have known something like this would happen...her dad would get extremely excited at the prospect of her finally wearing a dress every day…then Tamaki would get excited and drag the twins into it…then the twins would kick Tamaki out of the circle of knowledge…

It was all too predictable, and strangely enough, that was how Haruhi preferred it. For a moment, Haruhi allowed herself a small smile, and in that brief moment, she forgot about her situation with Kyoya. Until…

"So, Haru-chan! How is Kyo-chan doing?"

Haruhi immediately paled and bolted into the dressing room. "He's doing…er…better." She told them as she changed.

"What do you mean better?" Kaoru asked.

"He…mmphmugshalmcine…" Her voice was muffled as she pulled the yellow monstrosity over her head.

"Huh?" The hosts chorused.

"He…he…had a reaction to his new medicine…" Haruhi answered, walking out of the dressing room.

"Why are you so glum, Haru-chan?" Honey asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Haruhi left it at that as she walked out of the room.

No one bothered her until she reached her classroom. The students gaped when they saw her in the dress. Not only was she here after days away, but she was also wearing a dress! Haruhi tried to shrug off their stares as she walked to her seat, but it was not an easy task.

Hikaru and Kaoru ambled in shortly after her and sat beside their "toy."

"Haruhi?" Kaoru started.

"What happened…" Hikaru continued.

"Between you and Kyoya?" The way they finished things in unison really gave Haruhi the creeps sometimes.

"Look guys, I just don't want to talk about it, okay? Please?" Haruhi had no interest in telling them about her relationship troubles. She felt as though she might break at any second if they continued to pester her. It was tearing her up inside that she could not be with Kyoya right now. She _knew_ she could be there beside him if only she hadn't been so damn stubborn.

That thought alone brought tears to her eyes. Her stubbornness probably ruined her relationship with the only man she had ever loved. What would she do now? She had to go back and apologize…her world felt utterly hopeless and empty without him…

Two classes later, Haruhi restlessly tapped her finger tips against her desk. This day was dragging…since when did school take _this_ long to end?

"Miss Fujioka!" Her teacher called.

"H-Hai!" She answered.

"If you're done daydreaming, would you mind answering my question in English?" Many of her teachers had become more hostile when she revealed her true gender.

"Er…sorry…what was the question?" She blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

What the hell kind of question was that?! She could hear the rest of the class snickering in the background.

"A…A rubber duck…is used…er…a rubber duck is…" Her mind was completely blank.

"Easy, Miss Fujioka. That was a joke. My question was 'do you prefer tea or coffee?'"

Haruhi could have died from the embarrassment she felt at that moment. Today just needed to end…like…two hours ago.

Eventually, Haruhi's day came to an end, and she was on her way to the hospital. Halfway there, she realized that, in her haste to apologize, she had forgotten to change back into her suit. Could this day get _any_ worse?!

"Don't think that, Haruhi…it will only get worse if you think that…" She muttered to herself as she continued down the sidewalk.

When she reached the front desk of the hospital, the receptionist looked at her as though she had never seen Haruhi before. This was the same woman who had checked her out of the hospital, for Kami's sake!

"May I help you?" The woman glanced over Haruhi's outfit with a look of either disgust or apprehension…or both.

"Kyoya Ootori, please." Haruhi told her, not wanting to lose her temper.

"Relation?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

The woman looked as though she didn't believe her. "Let me just…"

"Please…I just want to see him. Don't reach for that phone. Yoshio Ootori knows me…I'm here to see his son, my boyfriend. I honestly do not have the time for this…" Haruhi was so close to the edge. One more thing would send her spiraling off of it.

"I need to call up and check if you're okay to go up. He has a strict visitor policy…"

Haruhi felt tears spring to her eyes as her heart clenched painfully. What if he really did hate her? What if she was on the "Do Not Admit" list? What if he never wanted to see her again? What if walking out on him made him think that she didn't want to be with her again? What if…

"Yes, I'm here with a Miss…"

"Fujioka." Haruhi whispered, her voice almost cracking.

"Yes, sir. Right away." The woman lost her snarky tone immediately and hung up the phone.

"Go right on up. You know the room number?"

Haruhi nodded and started for the elevator.

As soon as Haruhi reached Kyoya's room, she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. What if he didn't want to see her?

"I would just go in if I were you." The familiar voice of Yoshio Ootori startled her.

"I...I...I'm sorry, sir..." Haruhi could not bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Sorry? Whatever for?" He asked. Being an Ootori, it was in his nature to mask his emotions. Haruhi had no idea whether he was upset or angry with her, as she could not look at him.

"Walking out...on you and Kyoya..." One tear broke through her barrier and flowed down her cheek.

"Look at me." He spoke softly.

Haruhi raised her eyes to his. His eyes were soft and held no malice. He did not seem upset with her or angry at all. The only emotions in his eyes were confusion and compassion.

"I thought…I thought you and Kyoya would hate me…" She confessed quietly.

"We could never hate you, Haruhi. You are too much a part of Kyoya's life for us to hate you. You wanted to take Isamu back to his room and sleep in your own bed. That's all." He reached toward her, patting her on the head before turning around.

"Just go in. Kyoya's missed you very much."

Haruhi was dumbfounded. Ootori…emotion…it didn't add up. Not to mention the fact that _two _of them were revealing complex emotions to her…she shrugged and placed her hand on the doorknob once more.

As she opened the door, she heard a hoarse voice call out from inside.

"Haruhi? Is that you?"

That was when Haruhi's dam broke. The tears would not stop flowing as Haruhi flung herself into Kyoya's arms. She sobbed into his chest and repeatedly begged for his forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya…I love you…please forgive me…" She went on and on like a broken record.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya didn't know what to do at first. His girlfriend, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, was brokenly sobbing into his chest.

Truthfully, he was a bit hurt when she had walked out on him the previous night. But he could never hate her. He would never be able to hold a grudge against her.

"Haruhi…why are you apologizing?" He asked as he wove his long fingers through her hair.

"B-Because…I…I walked out last night…without an explanation…and…I went to school today…Kyoya…I felt so empty without you…" She blurted between sobs.

Kyoya's eyes softened.

"Honestly, I was a bit hurt last night, but you don't need to apologize, Haruhi. I promise. I just wanted to know why you left. I didn't know if I had done something to anger you or…"

"Oh, Kyoya! It wasn't you…not at all…I felt terrible…I…I realized that you could have died yesterday and the last…the last thing I would have done was yell at you for not taking care of yourself…I…"

Kyoya leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. "I didn't die, did I?"

She shook her head. "But…"

"No buts, Haruhi. I didn't die. It doesn't do to dwell on what could have been. I didn't die, and you and I are still together. I love you, Haruhi, but sometimes you need to tell that big brain of yours to shut the hell up."

Their lips met again, and Kyoya sighed happily. Haruhi had been gone all night; that had made him a bit depressed. But he knew how she felt. He would have felt the same if the roles had been reversed.

He still had no idea why he had had that reaction. They had switched his medicine, as his frequent and violent mood swings were beginning to worsen. But…he had never been allergic to anything before. Then again, he had never spent so much time on so many drugs before this incident.

Kyoya shoved those thoughts aside and focused on the woman who was now resting comfortably in his arms. She was taking shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself down, and Kyoya rubbed small figure-eights into her back.

"I love you, Haruhi. Please don't forget that…" He whispered and relaxed into the bed.

It seemed as though Haruhi had cried herself out, as just about five minutes later, she went completely limp in his arms. Kyoya smiled lovingly and pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent. His mask came flying back into place when the door opened again.

"Haruhi?" A small voice asked almost timidly.

Kyoya waved the boy into the room, but he put a finger to his lips. He didn't want to wake Haruhi.

Noting the concern in Isamu's eyes, Kyoya whispered, "Don't worry; she's okay. She's just sleeping."

The boy nodded as he sat in one of the chairs by the bed. Kyoya felt as though he was leaving Isamu out, so he scooted over on the bed and motioned for him to climb up. Isamu looked hesitant, but he complied and snuggled into the sleeping woman on the bed.

Kyoya figured they must have looked like quite a sight: A small-ish hospital bed holding a sleeping girl in a hideous yellow dress, a burned young boy, and a severely wounded teenager. There was absolutely no room for even a fly to land, but Kyoya found that it was snug and comfortable (though he would never admit it to anyone).

Their quiet moment was interrupted when the nurse came around for Kyoya's check-up.

"Mr. Ootori!" She shouted, as she usually did upon entering the room.

Kyoya winced and quickly put his finger to his mouth to shush the woman. She saw the group on the bed and shook her head in disapproval. Kyoya assumed that she must have been thinking that Haruhi or Isamu would pull out one of his IV lines on accident.

"I still need to do this check-up, Mr. Ootori." The nurse huffed.

"Then let _me_ wake them up." Kyoya whispered. He laid a hand on Haruhi's back and rubbed gentle circles into it. "Haruhi, I need you to wake up. Come on, Haruhi…please?"

Haruhi responded by snuggling deeper into him and grumbling, "Five more minutes…"

The nurse briskly walked to Haruhi's side of the bed and yanked her out of Kyoya's arms before tossing her unceremoniously into a chair.

"Hey!" Kyoya shouted, angered by her disrespectful ways.

"Hey yourself. I need to do this check-up so I can get done with my work!" She shouted back before going to the other side of the bed, prepared to do the same to Isamu.

"Don't you touch him." A groggy, yet firm voice told her.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi reached past the woman and picked up the sleeping child, cradling him to her chest. The arm she was using to rub his back was already starting to form an angry bruise from where the nurse had grabbed her.

She walked to the other side of the room and sat in the soft chair she found there. Isamu shifted in her arms but did not wake up. Haruhi smiled at the young boy and tightened her arms around him. She may have only known him for a few days, but he had captured her heart, and Haruhi knew for a fact that she did not want it back. Isamu was as much a part of her life as Kyoya, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Haruhi watched with skeptical eyes as the rough nurse poked and prodded Kyoya, asking him questions and reporting his answers. She noticed that Kyoya kept glancing at her as though he was worried about her and once the nurse left, Kyoya motioned for her to come back over.

"She was a bit rough…" Haruhi said as Kyoya's eyes widened at the sight of her bruise.

"I'm going to have her fired." He told her, anger seeping into his voice.

"No, Kyoya. Have her reprimanded but not fired…she's probably been having a bad day, that's all." Haruhi continued to rub Isamu's back. The boy slept like the dead.

The pair heard a knock at the door and a voice that rang with authority called out to Kyoya. "Mr. Ootori? Are you decent?"

"Come in." Kyoya said flatly, rolling his eyes. Haruhi had to stifle a small laugh at the sight. Kyoya could be sassy sometimes…

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"If you're going to ask me the same questions, you could just ask your colleague for the answers. She grilled me with enough questions to melt a normal mind." Kyoya replied. Haruhi's mind theater flashed to a picture of Kyoya. He had one hip cocked, his hand resting on it. 'Oh no you di'int, girlfriend!'

Back in reality, Haruhi's face was turning bright red with the effort of suppressing her laughs. She had zoned out on what seemed to be the entire conversation.

"Well, Mr. Ootori, it seems as though you will be able to leave within the next couple of days." Apparently, the doctor was not finding his sass as funny as Haruhi was.

"Awesome, doc! Thanks!" Kyoya's voice rose with false excitement, but his face remained stoic as ever.

The doctor shot Kyoya a glare. "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can have an attitude with me all the time." He turned away from Kyoya and marched out the door.

After the doctor left, Haruhi released her laughs, accidentally waking Isamu in the process.

"What's so funny?" Kyoya and Isamu asked at the same time.

"Oh, Great Sassmaster! Teach me your ways!" Haruhi giggled, pretending to bow to Kyoya.

"I'd challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed." Kyoya's voice carried a hint of playful malice, so Haruhi decided to see how far she could take it.

"That's right…" She said, looking like she was deep in thought. "I had forgotten that you were endowed with an ungodly amount of awesome." Her eyes shone with fake reverence.

"You know, Haruhi, I'm surprised you could carry your ego all the way up the stairs."

"Joke's on you, I took the elevator!" Haruhi had run out of comebacks.

At that point, Isamu climbed down from Haruhi's arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you, Haruhi!"

And just like that, the "argument" was over. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and smiled before glancing back down to Isamu.

"I missed you too, sweetie. School was so boring without you there!"

Haruhi and Isamu chatted about their days for another ten minutes before Haruhi heard a cough from behind her. In her excited yammering, she had forgotten about Kyoya.

"Sorry, love…" She said sheepishly, sitting back on the bed with him.

Kyoya shook his head with a small laugh and turned to Isamu. "I don't think you were awake for this, Isamu, but I'm going to be getting out of here by the end of the weekend."

Isamu brightened up, and Haruhi could have cried from the hope she saw in his eyes. "Really?" He answered. "I can leave as soon as someone comes to check me out!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Isa-chan?" Haruhi asked. "I can see about you coming home with me tonight if you'd like! I can make us a nice dinner and introduce you to my dad. Then we'll come and get Kyoya when he's ready to leave."

"Really?" Isamu turned his hopeful eyes to her. Haruhi's heart clenched in adoration.

"Of course. I'm sure it would be okay if we checked you out today, right?" Haruhi turned to Kyoya in questioning.

"I don't see why not." He answered. "On one condition."

"And that would be..."

"Bring me some real food?"

Haruhi laughed loudly. "This is your hospital! Why don't they serve better food?"

Kyoya looked at her sourly. "Money."

"Of course..." Haruhi replied with a smile. "But what's in it for me?"

* * *

_**SEX! **_

_**Just kidding...Isa-chan is still in the room! **_

_**I honestly cannot wait to start writing the next chapter! I hope you liked this one as well! **_

_**There might be a maximum of five more chapters to this fic...then I can start on the THREEQUEL!**_

_**Please review if you get the chance!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey all! So...a lot has been happening in my area lately...a family from my hometown passed away in what we hope was a tragic accident...then the bombings and the shootings and...just a lot...**_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to the many lives lost in the past week. R.I.P. everyone...**_

_**I know it seems like a strange thing to do, dedicate a chapter of this odd story to these people, but I don't know what else to do...**_

_**Either way, you all continue to make me so happy! Your reviews keep me smiling every day and I look forward to reading every one of them! **_

_**(Just a quick update: I earned A's on all of my exams that I was studying for during the past few chapters!)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"I don't see why not." He answered. "On one condition."

"And that would be..."

"Bring me some real food?"

Haruhi laughed loudly. "This is your hospital! Why don't they serve better food?"

Kyoya looked at her sourly. "Money."

"Of course..." Haruhi replied with a smile. "But what's in it for me?"

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Kyoya**

Kyoya looked at her in shock. He was really rubbing off on her...or so he would like to think.

"You'll see..." He answered, trying to sound mischievous. In reality, he had no idea how to answer her...the tables were turned for once, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know what to make tonight, _dear_." She whined as she leaned closer to him.

Their lips were almost touching when they heard a squeal from behind them. "Eww! Do adults always have to be this gross?!" Isamu asked covering his eyes.

Kyoya chuckled, giving Haruhi a quick peck on the lips and earning a groan from Isamu. "That _wasn't_ an invitation!"

Kyoya watched Haruhi walk over to Isamu and pick him up before giving him a peck on the cheek. The boy's face turned bright red at the contact and he began squirming in her arms.

"Nasty! Slobbery kisses! Eww!" Haruhi let the boy go and sat back next to Kyoya.

"I think he's more like…if you and Tamaki-senpai had a lovechild." She whispered, watching the boy throw a hissy fit.

"Somebody heeeeeelp! The kisses…they…they're too much! What a world…what a world…" Isamu collapsed dramatically into a puddle on the floor.

Kyoya deadpanned, realizing that Haruhi was probably correct in her observation.

"Isamu," Kyoya called, "if you die, who's going to go home with Haruhi and make sure she stays safe?"

The boy cracked one eye open and glared before mumbling, "You mean who's going to go home with Haruhi and make sure she brings you back some yummy food."

Haruhi snorted with laughter, and Kyoya glared at her. It seemed as though his glare did nothing to deter her, though, and he soon gave up.

"That too…" Dirty little brat…

Kyoya felt Haruhi relax into his arms. He smiled lightly and nuzzled his face into her hair. A weight on the end of the bed forced him to look up. It seemed as though Isamu was feeling lonely and wanted to join the pair. He crawled across the bed and looked at Kyoya with pleading eyes. Kyoya looked away before grumbling childishly, "You made fun of me."

Isamu seemed to take his joking seriously and looked as though he would cry at any moment. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to be funny…"

Don't look back. He'll be whipping out the puppy dog eyes…make him think you're mad at him…just a minute long-

That was it. Kyoya accidentally glanced back at the young boy. Indeed, he had pulled out the old puppy dog eyes. Dammit…he was no match against the cuteness…

Kyoya's face softened as he nodded his assent. Isamu's face instantly brightened, and he practically jumped Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Ne, Haruhi? You've been awfully quiet…what's wrong?" Isamu asked, looking over from his comfortable spot in front of the pair.

Kyoya jostled the woman lightly and received only light snores in return. He remembered that she had been napping before the rude nurse had literally thrown her off of him. A scowl adorned his features once more as he thought of firing the woman. If Haruhi didn't want her to be fired, then he would not push for it. But the woman would be reprimanded for her actions.

Kyoya put a finger to his lips and looked at Isamu. "She's had a long day. I think we should let her take a nap."

Isamu's face grew thoughtful as he nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Wait, Isamu, where-"

"I'll be right back, Mr. Kyoya. Keep your panties on!" Isamu pouted. This kid was definitely not as young as he claimed to be…

Isamu left the room, leaving Kyoya in silence. Kyoya looked at his girlfriend. She was his angel, his everything. Even though she was forced to wear that hideous cream puff of a dress, Kyoya had to admit to himself that she was still beautiful to him. He would have a difficult time keeping the other men off of her at school; that was for sure. But if it meant that he could stay with her and keep her as his, Kyoya would do anything.

Haruhi shifted in her sleep and sighed adorably. Kyoya brushed some of her hair out of her face and gazed at her. Moments like this made him question how he could have been so cold to her before. Now, as he gazed at the love of his life, Kyoya realized that Haruhi and Isamu were some of the only people who would get to see his true colors on a day-to-day basis.

The door opened again, and in walked Isamu. He was carrying a book of plain paper and some crayons. He sat in the comfy chair across the room and set his crayons to the side. Isamu pulled a fat pencil out from behind his ear and began to write on the paper. The only sound in the room was the scratching of the pencil against the paper and Isamu's sporadic grumbles. Isamu had his tongue sticking partially out of the side of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya whispered.

Isamu pulled his tongue back in to answer, "You'll see!" Sticking his tongue back out, he narrowed his eyes and continued to scratch away at the paper.

An hour later, Haruhi was still out and Isamu had angrily thrown five or six pieces of paper away. He was mumbling about his creation being perfect. Kyoya, though thoroughly amused by the boy's actions, was more focused on Haruhi. It must have been a very long day for her to just pass out like she had and still be out.

"Haruhi?" He shook her form lightly. The only response she gave was a low moan and a slight shift of her body. Kyoya checked her forehead and found it warm with fever.

"Haruhi?" He tried again.

"Nngh…Kyoya? What's wrong?" Her gravelly voice answered him.

"You're a bit warm, and you seem a little pale. I thought you might like to drink something? You can go back to sleep once you're done." As he spoke, Kyoya reached to his side table, where a pitcher and a full glass of water stood ready.

Haruhi took the glass and sucked down a few gulps of water before passing it back to him. Kyoya saw the exhaustion creeping in again and pressed Haruhi's head back onto his chest.

"What happened today that's got you so overworked?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"School…hospital…mean lady…" Haruhi mumbled tiredly.

"I thought we'd talked about this…you get sick when you stress yourself for too long." Kyoya sighed, gently stroking Haruhi's hair.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Haruhi. It's a little fever at this point, nothing to even write home about."

Haruhi did not answer him, and Kyoya assumed she was out again. That is until…

"FINALLY!" Isamu screeched from across the room.

Kyoya glared at the boy and shushed him. Isamu looked back at Kyoya sheepishly before walking over to the bed.

"I finished my artwork…" He grumbled cutely as he stuck out his bottom lip and dug his toes into the ground.

Kyoya could not help but smile at the boy's attitude. "Well? Let's see it!" He whispered, half-excitedly.

Isamu beamed and turned his drawing paper around. Kyoya had to keep himself from cracking up at the boy's expense.

"It is very nice, Isamu." Kyoya told him. "What is it of?"

"You and Haruhi…I thought you might like a picture of the two of you together." He answered, shyly looking away.

Haruhi stirred in his arms, and Kyoya soothed her by rubbing her back. He turned his attention back to Isamu and his drawing before sighing lightly.

"It is beautiful, Isamu. I am sure that Haruhi will love it as soon as she lays eyes on it.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi stirred once more, still feeling Kyoya's strong arms around her. She felt so incredibly hot, and a headache was brewing behind her forehead. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes to find Kyoya's dark ones staring back at her.

"You okay, Haruhi?" He asked, clearly concerned for her well-being.

She nodded in response before sitting up. Quickly, she realized her mistake as a dose of head rush smacked into her. She shook her head and turned to face the other soul present in the room.

"Hello, Isa-chan! How are you today?" Haruhi asked, hating how tired her voice sounded.

"I'm super awesome! Look, Haruhi! I drew you and Kyoya a picture!" Isamu proudly displayed the piece of paper to her.

Haruhi took it and smiled lightly. "Isa-chan, it's beautiful! Is this Kyoya?"

Isamu nodded eagerly. "Guess who the one in the yellow dress is!"

"Is it...hm...you?"

The young boy pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nooo! How could it be me? Boys don't wear dresses!"

Boy was Isamu in for a surprise when they got home that night.

"Is it...Kyoya's evil twin?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Haruhi felt Kyoya squeeze her middle as though daring her to continue in that direction.

"No! Do you give up?" Isamu had a childish spark in his eyes.

Haruhi sighed. "Yes...I give up."

The boy grinned at her before climbing onto the bed and into her lap. "Well, that's you, and that's Kyoya...and you were sleeping on him. I thought it looked pretty, so I wanted to draw it." He explained, pointing at various points on the page.

The drawing was just about as adorable as they came. Haruhi's body was a curved triangle with two sticks poking out from the bottom and the sides near the top. Her head was a lumpy circle with a brown tuft on top, and two horizontal lines represented her closed eyses. A pink smile adorned the figure's face, and Haruhi turned her attention to the other figure on the page. Drawing-Haruhi was resting on a large rectangle with a round head and glasses. A patch of dark hair topped off what Haruhi assumed to be Drawing-Kyoya. His eyes were also closed, and a red smile stretched across his face. Underneath the drawn couple was a block, which Haruhi took to be their bed. Isamu had also included what Haruhi guess was his "signature," a small scribble after a letter 'I' at the bottom of the page.

"So where are you on this picture, Isa-chan?" Haruhi asked, looking away from the page.

"I didn't think I should be in it. I'm not as cute as you..." He replied, blushing furiously and looking down.

Haruhi chuckled lightly and felt a cool glass being thrust into her hands once more.

"How do you feel, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, tearing her away from her conversation with Isamu.

"Still a little warm…but that nap was wonderful…" Haruhi answered after gulping the water down.

Kyoya smiled at her. "I'm glad."

Haruhi returned the smile before glancing at the clock. "Oh no! Isa-chan! If we want to check you out of this place today, it has to get done now!"

Isamu stared blankly for a moment as though processing the fact that he was going to a warm, comforting home…then he snapped into action, quickly saluting Haruhi and gathering up his things. Haruhi watched the boy organize his art supplies on the Kyoya's bedside table before marching over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go home, Isa-chan." Haruhi whispered lovingly to the boy. She turned to Kyoya. "We'll be back later with some decent food, okay?"

She saw Kyoya's nearly-invisible pout and giggled quietly as she walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"But Haruhi…" He whined childishly as she pulled away.

"I said we would be back, Kyoya. You can wait like a good little boy, can't you?" She waggled her finger in his face.

"Yes, Mother-dearest."

"Now, Kyoya, don't sulk. It doesn't look good on you." Haruhi admonished him lightly.

"Hurry back?"

"Of course!" Haruhi answered. His looked momentarily lost. Haruhi did not quite understand why, as she had been gone all day already and…oh. She hadn't had much time with him today, and he was feeling the effects.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Kyoya." She told him as she kissed him deeper.

"AHEM!" Isamu yelled. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "You adults…always _smooching_…"

Haruhi chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

The pair walked to the desk to take care of what needed to be done.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya sat in his room, suddenly saddened. Haruhi was gone. Isamu was gone. He was alone…for the moment…

Since the attack, Kyoya had been…he wouldn't say scared, as Ootori's didn't _do_ scared. He had been worried about being left alone. What if someone else came after him? What if Haruhi left and didn't come back because she had been taken? What if they were separated again?

These questions kept him up at night, and he silently cursed his own mind. He and Haruhi would be just fine. There was no longer a threat to his life, and he would even be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find something to entertain himself with. Soon enough, they landed on a piece of paper at the far end of the bed, Isamu's drawing.

Kyoya reached for it and took it into his hands. He lightly traced the imperfect lines and smiled slightly. In the moments when he was alone, Kyoya allowed himself to show slight emotion. He could not remain an unfeeling robot _all_ the time.

The picture was perfect in its imperfections. Kyoya grabbed Isamu's crayon box and pulled out a few select colors. He began to add to the picture in front of him, but as he lowered the crayon to the paper, he realized that this was Isamu's picture. Turning back to the art supplies beside him, Kyoya pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began drawing.

* * *

_**Awww! Some light-hearted family moments in this chapter...at least I think so...there will be more fluffy family moments to come! Maybe three or so more chapters before this piece is done! **_

_**Please review if you have the time! I truly appreciate them! **_

_**Until next time! :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello all! I have missed you dearly! So the good news is...this chapter is super long this time! It's nearly 5,000 words! If we're being honest, I did not fully realize just how far behind on posting I was...I am so sorry to all of my loyal readers! **_

_**Once again, thank you so much to the people who take time to review my story. I know it takes a few minutes, but I really do appreciate every review I receive. **_

_**Speaking of reviews...I have to tell you all this funny story really quick! I got really excited the other day when I saw a message in my folder for story reviews, as I do not often get reviews after several days of a post. So here I am, super psyched…click on the folder to see the wonderful review and…and…it was for a crochet site… -.- Haha, either way, I appreciate every review I see from you all! **_

_**In this chapter, there are going to be a few fluffy moments, and I happen to like this chapter very much! I hope you all like it just as much, if not more, than I do!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Kyoya reached for it and took it into his hands. He lightly traced the imperfect lines and smiled slightly. In the moments when he was alone, Kyoya allowed himself to show slight emotion. He could not remain an unfeeling robot _all_ the time.

The picture was perfect in its imperfections. Kyoya grabbed Isamu's crayon box and pulled out a few select colors. He began to add to the picture in front of him, but as he lowered the crayon to the paper, he realized that this was Isamu's picture. Turning back to the art supplies beside him, Kyoya pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began drawing.

* * *

_**And now...**_

**Haruhi**

Two hours later, Isamu was in decent clothes and holding Haruhi's hand tightly. The pair were currently walking back towards the hospital, a warm meal for three tucked safely in the bag under Haruhi's other arm.

When they had arrived home, the house was empty, so Haruhi had left dinner in the fridge for her dad as well as a note letting him know that they would be having a house guest for a few days.

Isamu squeezed her hand, and Haruhi looked down to see his shining dark eyes. "Do you think your father will like me...?"

Haruhi smiled at the boy. "I think he's going to love you!"

"But...I'm not one of his children..."

"Isa-chan..." Haruhi stopped him. "It doesn't matter if you are related to him by blood or if I happened to take a shine to you. My father is going to love you, and if he doesn't, that wicked attitude of yours is sure to win him over!"

Isamu smiled at her. "Is he a nice man?"

They continued on their way, talking about every aspect of Haruhi's father. When they arrived at the hospital, the pair immediately made their way to Kyoya's room. Isamu's things had been moved there in his absence.

Haruhi turned the handle and had to stifle a laugh. Kyoya sat in his bed, crayons scattered all over it. A pad of paper was in his hands, and he looked absolutely concentrated. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he worked.

Haruhi cleared her throat, and Kyoya seemed to jump. "Whatcha working on, Kyoya?" She asked, leading Isamu to a chair by the bed.

"Just...a picture for Isamu." He told her without looking up. His tongue returned to its former position outside of his mouth, and he continued to color on the page.

"Can we see it?"

"Not...until...I'm done."

Haruhi nudged Isamu lightly and shared a look with him. Both of them thought Kyoya had lost his marbles in the two hours they had been gone. She shrugged, and he mirrored her. They engaged in light conversation until stone-cold Kyoya would return to them.

"Isa-chan, when we get home, I was wondering if you might want to make a card for your nurse to thank her for her help?"

"That's a great idea! As soon as Kyoya gives me back my stuff..." Isamu shot a glare at Kyoya's still-determined face.

It seemed as though Kyoya did not hear the boy, as he continued to color vigorously. Haruhi grew worried for the man-turned-child and coughed to get his attention. No response.

She coughed louder and more fiercely. No response.

"Oh help me, Kyoya!" She shouted, hoping to get his attention. Still no response.

With that, she collapsed onto the floor and choked out, "K-Kyo-Kyoya…help!"

No response.

Haruhi huffed and lifted herself from the ground, wiping herself off as she rose. Isamu was giggling in the background, and Haruhi winked at him and signaled him to be quiet. She continued forward and straddled Kyoya's legs. Haruhi positioned herself so that she was right in front of his face, fully intending to get him back for ignoring her.

What she did not expect was that Kyoya would get so excited about being done with his piece.

"Done!" He shouted and flung his arm outward to display the picture, effectively hitting Haruhi in the face and knocking her off the bed.

"Ow, ow…ow…" Haruhi groaned, rubbing her face and her back simultaneously.

"Oh Kami, Haruhi! I'm so sorry! I didn't…" Kyoya immediately seemed flustered.

"No worries…ow…" Haruhi stood up and continued to rub away the pain. "What were you working on so intently?"

Kyoya smirked and turned his picture around. Haruhi had to stifle a gasp. The picture was a masterpiece in crayon. Kyoya had drawn the image that Isamu had drawn, but it was much more detailed and professional. The pair of them were laying on a bed, eyes closed and smiling. The only major difference between Isamu's and Kyoya's drawings was the fact that Isamu was actually present in Kyoya's drawing. The drawn version of Isamu lay between the two of them, arms wrapped around him lovingly.

Haruhi was still stunned by the drawing and hardly noticed when Isamu rocketed toward Kyoya.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya genuinely smiled at the boy's action. He had wanted to draw Isamu's figure into the original piece, but he felt that it was inappropriate to do so.

"Isamu, I wanted to thank you for inspiring me to realize what it is that I want from life." He told the young boy.

"Me...? Why?" He seemed completely perplexed.

"Because you have changed my relationship with Haruhi. The two of us feel a certain...connection to you, and I think it has made us stronger as a couple."

At that point, Kyoya noticed Haruhi moving forward and laying next to him.

"But...I haven't done anything..."

"Of course you have, Isa-chan." Haruhi confirmed. "You are the best thing to happen to us yet!"

Kyoya leaned over to embrace Haruhi, who returned the gesture fondly. This left Isamu trapped between them.

"We love you, Isamu." Kyoya murmured, and from the looks on Isamu's and Haruhi's faces, they were shocked stiff. Of course, they had every right to be. It took Kyoya a long time and a brush with death to say those words to Haruhi and even then, he said it rarely.

"I...I..." The boy started to cry.

"It's alright, Isa-chan, we know how it feels to not belong anywhere for a while. I didn't feel as though I had a place until I reached high school and met Kyoya and our friends." Haruhi rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

Kyoya nodded gently. "I grew up in a household that did not value communication with one another, so I know how you feel. Until Haruhi came along, I was a cold and heartless jerk. She and the rest of the hosts made me feel as though I belonged somewhere." He ruffled the boy's hair. "If I have a chance to give you the childhood I never had, I want to do my best to provide it for you."

Isamu gave him a watery smile and turned to Haruhi to give her one as well. He relaxed into their embrace, and the trio fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Haruhi jumped out of Kyoya's lap. "I almost forgot! We brought dinner back for the three of us!" She hopped off the bed and started rooting around in the bag she had brought.

Kyoya felt Isamu shaking and looked down to see him chuckling at Haruhi's sudden franticness. "It smelled really good when she was making it!" Isamu told him, his eyes shining with excitement. Kyoya's heart went to the boy. This was his first decent, home-cooked meal in probably…well…his whole life, and Kyoya resolved that this would not be the last.

Haruhi set out plates and chopsticks for the three of them and placed food on each plate. Kyoya had to admit it; the food smelled wonderful. It looked delicious, and his stomach decided to make its presence known by growling loudly. He flushed with embarrassment as he took the plate from Haruhi's outstretched hand.

Dinner was silent but not uncomfortably so. Kyoya had to resist a moan at the delicious food in front of him. He had been eating his hospital's food for far too long. Maybe they would discharge him a day early for good behavior?

"Haruhi?" Isamu spoke from beside Kyoya.

"Hmm?"

"Who am I going to stay with?"

Kyoya paused in his thinking. Who would the boy stay with? He would not have anyone if he stayed at Haruhi's so they would have to take him to a daycare each morning. If he stayed at Kyoya's he would have a better chance at having someone to hang out with every day.

"Er…I am not sure, Isa-chan…Kyoya, what do you think?" Kyoya looked up at Haruhi. Her eyes seemed to plead with him, but he could not discern what she wanted.

"I think…maybe if you stayed with me, you might not have to be enrolled in a daycare. If you stay with Haruhi, no one will be in the house, so…daycare will be a must. It would be too much hassle to have you switch from place to place every day or even every week…" Kyoya mused. He briefly wondered how divorced parents did this. He and Haruhi were not even married, and they were having a hard time deciding…

When he looked back at Haruhi, he saw relief in her eyes. It was clear that she had been thinking the same.

"Okay! But…" Isamu's eyes grew exponentially as he looked at Kyoya. "Can we visit Haruhi for dinner sometimes?"

"Of course!" Kyoya remarked.

"You are welcome any time you want a small, family meal made with love." Haruhi told him and pinched his cheek lovingly.

Isamu squirmed and wriggled. "Eww! The mushy stuff…it burns!" He squealed.

Kyoya had to laugh as Haruhi let him go. "Are women _always_ like this?" Isamu asked.

"Only sometimes…"

Isamu glared into Kyoya's eyes as though he did not believe him.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi felt a huge weight lift from her chest. She had been fretting over the possibilities of Isamu living with her rather than Kyoya. None of the outcomes seemed pleasant, and she had no intention of making him feel unwanted or neglected.

Kyoya's house would provide entertainment and company for the boy without making him feel uneasy.

Now there was the question of what to do with him for tomorrow. The Ootori household was not prepared to take a small boy into their hands, so until they made preparations, Isamu would have to stay with her. But...she had school...

"Hey, Isamu...what do you think of coming to school with me until Kyoya's house is ready for you? You'll live with me until they are ready, and you get to see how older boys and girls react."

Isamu's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? Is that really okay with you?"

"Would I have offered if it wasn't? I just have to talk to the school and see if they will let you come with me as a sort of...exchange student."

"That sounds so fun! I can't wait! Wait...I don't have to...take notes, do I?" His bottom lip was sticking out…the adorableness…Haruhi swore it would be the end of her!

"Of course not. And it's only for tomorrow, since Kyoya gets out the day after. That will be Saturday, and thankfully, I won't have to worry about school!"

"What will happen after Kyoya gets out of the hospital?" Isamu inquired.

"Well, you will leave my house and go to his." Just saying that statement made Haruhi's heart hurt with longing; she did not want to let the boy out of her sight, but this was for the best.

"Won't you be lonely?"

"Of course I will be…but I'll come see you in the mornings when Kyoya and I see each other before school. And after school, you'll be the first person I think of." She tried to smile, but she knew it was not quite reaching her eyes.

Isamu placed his tiny hand on hers. "I'll miss you when I have to leave…"

"I'll miss you so much more, Isa-chan." She whispered, grasping his hand.

Kyoya coughed from beside them. "You know it's not forever, right? We're close enough that we can get together any time you feel like it. And we'll have dinner with Haruhi every week. It's not like I'm going to stuff you in a closet and never talk to you again."

Haruhi nodded, still holding Isamu's hand. "I should probably go make that phone call before it gets too late."

**Kyoya**

Kyoya watched Haruhi leave and turned to Isamu. "You two are more alike than you realize."

"Really? But…but she's a _girl,_ and I'm a _boy__**…**_we can't be alike!" Isamu rationalized.

"You both lost parents at an early age and had to pick up the pieces somehow. You and Haruhi love to learn and take pride in your knowledge of things. You both pout much like you are doing right now."

"That's not-"

"Let me finish, Isamu…you are both very strong individuals, and I love the both of you. Haruhi and I may have known you for only a few days, but there is no denying that we three share a connection. I'm sure I speak for Haruhi as well when I say that we would not change your presence in our lives for anything. You and Haruhi are my rocks. You keep me grounded and sane. Now, I'm not one for emotions at all, but the two of you have opened me up and yanked me far out of my comfort zone. I owe both of you my life."

Isamu looked at him for a moment before smiling. It was not a Cheshire cat smile like the twins; it was not a princely smile like Tamaki; it was definitely not a sugary-sweet smile like Honey. Isamu's smile, as Kyoya noticed, was genuine and thankful. The boy launched himself at Kyoya once more.

"I am so glad that I met you and Haruhi…" He cried happily into Kyoya's chest.

"And we're glad to have met you as well, Isa-chan." Haruhi's voice joined them from the doorway.

Kyoya smiled at his girlfriend. She stood leaning against the door, her arms folded across her chest.

"So?" He asked, inquiring about the phone call.

"He's allowed to come with me, but he cannot be a distraction. Isa-chan, you can't leave my side, alright? Not for a minute."

"But what if I have to use the potty?"

"We'll have one of the hosts take you with them. I don't want anything to happen to you, Isamu."

The rest of the afternoon faded away along with the trio's energy. Isamu was nodding off onto Haruhi's shoulder, and Kyoya watched as Haruhi seemed to wilt as well.

"It's getting late, Haruhi-koi. You might want to get Isamu to bed before tomorrow's exciting day of high school." At Kyoya's voice, Haruhi's drooping head snapped up straight.

"Mm? I think you're right…I'll miss you, Kyoya…" She told him as she stood up and walked towards him. Haruhi ghosted her lips across Kyoya's, leaving him hungry for more. She grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face to his. Their gentle kiss was soon ignited by the flames of passion and was only broken by a soft snore from behind Haruhi.

"I…I have to go, Kyoya…"

"Haruhi, I'll be alright. You two have fun at school tomorrow, and I'll be waiting for you afterwards. I love you."

"I love you too." She told him firmly. Kyoya watched as Haruhi hoisted the sleeping boy from his chair to her chest so that she could carry him. He truly admired her, seeing her with Isamu on one shoulder, her bag on the other and still holding up the heavy skirt of her Ouran uniform.

"Haruhi, I want you to have fun tomorrow, alright? Make Isamu forget his troubles for the day." Kyoya said as Haruhi was almost out of sight.

"I promise." Haruhi nodded once. "I love you, Kyoya. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haruhi. Get some sleep. I love you too." With that, Haruhi was gone and Kyoya was alone once more. He had a plan for his new family, and he would be damned if it did not come to fruition.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi trudged home, trying not to drop any of her precious cargo. Isamu slept like a rock on her shoulder, but who could blame him? It had been a long day, after all.

When she walked through the door, she saw her father sitting at the table, eating the dinner she had made for him.

"Oh, Haruhi!" He yelled, but after seeing the sleeping boy, he quieted down. "This food is delicious. Thank you so much for the wonderful surprise."

Haruhi nodded and set Isamu down on the futon in the living room before heading over to her father. "Isamu helped me make it, you know."

"He did? What a smart young man!"

"He was worried you wouldn't like him." Haruhi told her father plainly.

"Really? I'm more worried that he won't like _me_!"

She nodded again and stood up to kiss her father. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then put Isamu to bed properly. I think he'll sleep in my room tonight."

"Haruhi...what's going to happen to the boy?" Ranka seemed genuinely worried.

"The Ootori family has adopted him on the pretense that Kyoya and I will raise him. He needs a family, and he happens to be Yoshio Ootori's nephew. So after tonight, he will no longer be here with us."

"Well, I will be sure to meet the boy properly when he wakes up in the morning. Is he ever going to come visit us after he moves in with Kyoya?"

This was strange to Haruhi, as her father rarely took interest in personal matters such as these. For a long time, essentially since Haruhi's mother had died, it had seemed that his world consisted of only himself and Haruhi.

"Of course. He's very excited about our weekly dinners together. He and Kyoya are going to come over once a week to keep us company over dinner...if that's alright?"

"Of course it is! I'll look forward to those then! He's really a charming young thing, isn't he?"

Haruhi nodded. "Well, Dad…I've had a long day, and I have to take him to school with me tomorrow…"

"You look a bit…overworked. No worries, darling! Goodnight!" He waltzed over to her and kissed her on the brow.

"I love you, Daddy…" Haruhi whispered.

"And I love you too, my lovely daughter." Ranka smiled at her before heading to the kitchen to do…well…Kami only knows what.

Haruhi slipped into the shower and spent almost 45 minutes under the spray before she realized that her father was calling her name and that the water had gone icy cold some time ago.

"Sorry, Dad!" She yelled. "I didn't realize…I must have zoned out…"

"Just go to bed, Haruhi…you need your sleep!"

Haruhi quickly toweled herself dry and put up her hair. She slipped into her pajamas and walked quietly back to where Isamu lay. As she slid her arms under him, he stirred a bit.

"Hush now, Isa-chan. I'm here, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Go back to sleep."

"Ok, Mama…" Isamu muttered drowsily before conking out once more.

Haruhi chuckled and hoisted the boy into her arms. She walked into her room and laid him on her bed gently, stroking his cheek and pulling the covers up to his chin. Walking back to close the door, she saw her father standing there.

**Ranka (Again…a different point of view…sorry!)**

Ranka had seen the interaction between his baby girl and the boy she so adored. A loving smile spread across his face, and he stood in the doorway of Haruhi's room. She was so motherly and…and…everything Isamu probably needed at this point in his life. Ranka was absolutely positive that Haruhi would be fine…you know, in case anything ever happened to him.

"Something you needed, Dad?" His beautiful daughter asked, sleep pervading her voice.

"You and Isamu have something special…I haven't seen a motherly spark like this since your mother would put you to bed every night…"

Sadness clung to his senses as he thought of Kotoko. He had never really gotten over her death, and he still thought about her every day. Truth be told, when Haruhi was in the hospital all day, Ranka would come home and talk to the air as though Kotoko was right there beside him. He dreamt about her every night; he heard her voice in his head all day; he still smelled her all over the house.

"Dad…? Daddy?" Haruhi's voice pulled him back from his trance.

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Of course, my dear! I was just reminiscing. Your mother had this special bond with you that I was always jealous of. It turns out, it's genetic! The way you handle the boy is admirable. You will make a wonderful mother someday." Ranka looked at the floor.

"Oh, Dad," Haruhi's voice forced him to jerk his head back up to look at her. "You did your best, and I honestly don't think anyone could ever replace you. You were both a mom and a dad to me... Every minute we spent together, every talk we have...all of them are memories I will cherish to my dying breath. I don't know what I would have done without you, Daddy."

Ranka's eyes fogged with tears, and he almost did not see Haruhi move forward to hug him.

"Haruhi...I tried to raise you as your mother would have wanted. I...I...I just wanted you to have a stable household. I feel terrible that I was never able to provide you with an actual mother figure after Kotoko passed..."

"Dad...she could never have been replaced. I still miss her too, you know? The three of us were quite the team! It hasn't been the same without her, even though it's been...several years... You did what you could, and I am proud to say that my father was the best mother-father combo any girl could ever want."

Ranka squeezed his daughter tightly. His tears choked his voice to the point of no recognition. It was getting close to the anniversary of his wife's death, and every year, he would become depressed around the date. Every year, he felt as though he made Haruhi suffer alone.

Ranka would never admit it, but he was glad that Haruhi had met the host club men...even Tamaki. They would be able to take care of her on the days that he couldn't, and he knew he could count on them to do so. Haruhi was his world, true; but Kotoko...Kotoko was his life. He would never be the same person again, and with every anniversary that passed, it became harder to cope with her absence in his life.

"I love you so much, Haruhi...I want you to know that. You are my pride and joy, and your mother would be so infinitely proud of you."

"I love you too, Daddy...Mom would be proud of you for the bravery and parenting skills you used to bring me up. She didn't mean to leave us on purpose...but I know that she's looking down on us right now and telling everyone else up there that her husband is an amazing and admirable man who deserves the Parent of the Year award for the rest of eternity."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi...you just remind me so much of her. Goodnight again, my beautiful daughter. Sleep well." He backed out of the room quickly.

"Wait, Dad!"

Ranka froze in his tracks.

"I love you."

Those three words. He felt as though he never deserved them from Haruhi, seeing as he was never there for her. Yet there they were. Presented on a silver platter...just for him.

"I love you too, Haruhi."

Smiles graced both faces as Ranka headed towards his own room and Haruhi shut her door.

"You would be so proud of our baby girl, Kotoko." Ranka whispered to the air in front of him. "She's going to make it in this difficult world. I can tell."

**Haruhi **

Haruhi woke the next day to Isamu still snuggling into her side. His mouth was slightly agape, making him the picture of innocence. She smiled and slowly started to get out of bed. Still clad in her pajamas, Haruhi went to the kitchen and made breakfast for her father, Isamu, and herself.

She walked back into her room and caressed Isamu's face. "Isa-chan, I've made breakfast. It's time to get up now."

He slept like a rock, buried deep in the covers.

"Isamu, we're going to school now! If you don't wake up now, we're going to be late!"

Isamu rocketed up and knocked Haruhi in the face.

"School! Yay! I completely forgot about that! Oh, Kami! I'm sorry, Haruhi…"

Haruhi cradled her nose, which started to bleed ever so slightly. "It's alright, Isa-chan. It was an accident. Shall we go get breakfast?"

"We're going to be late, though!" Isamu shouted, clumsily jumping out of bed.

"Calm down, sweetie. I was kidding earlier. We're going to have breakfast then grab showers and get dressed. How does that sound?"

"Oh...okay. What's for breakfast?"

"Woah, tiger. Why don't you hop in the bath really quick before breakfast, that way I can take mine after we eat?"

Isamu heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay..."

Haruhi ruffled his hair lovingly. "I'll see you back in here when you're done."

Isamu shyly undressed himself in front of Haruhi so that she could wash his clothes. She gave him a towel to wrap himself in and showed him to the bathroom. He disappeared for a few minutes before coming back out looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Isa-chan?"

"Uhm...I don't know how to use the knobs..."

Haruhi laughed to herself before following him in and drawing up a bath for him. She gave him soap and shampoo and went back to her room to wait for him.

Ten minutes passed and Isamu was nowhere to be seen.

"Isa-chan? You alright in there?" No answer, but Haruhi could hear barely muffled sobs. "Isamu, I'm coming in."

When she walked into the bathroom, Haruhi saw Isamu sitting outside the tub with shampoo in his hair, running down his face. He was huddled next to the tub.

"Isa-chan! What happened?" Haruhi exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"I...I...I'm so sorry!"

"For what, honey?"

"I peed...I had to go potty really bad...and I didn't want to get water all over the floor, so I went potty in the water...and..."

Haruhi looked at the boy then looked at the water in the tub. It was slightly yellow, but there was something else.

"Is that why you're upset, Isa-chan?" Haruhi picked the wet boy up and placed him on her lap. "Sweetheart, you are barely out of diapers! You had an accident, that's all." She stroked the top of his head lovingly, trying to keep the shampoo from getting in his eyes.

"But now I had an accident _and _I got water all over..."

"That just means you get to help me clean it up!" Haruhi smiled at him, and he returned it, sniffling a bit.

The two cleaned up the mess and set about cleaning Isamu's hair.

"Why don't you go and have breakfast with my dad while I hop in the shower quickly?" Haruhi suggested once they were done.

The boy nodded, mumbled a final apology, and headed to the kitchen to meet up with Ranka. This gave Haruhi her time to think. She knew exactly what she wanted now…but how was that going to match up with wanting to be a lawyer? It wouldn't be easy, but if she wanted it badly enough, she knew she could get it.

Haruhi had always liked the idea of a fully functioning family unit. One with a mother, a father, and a few children. Unfortunately, her time in said unit was short-lived, and she barely remembered any of it. She wanted to be a mother; she wanted to be there for someone; she wanted to take care of someone and have them call her 'mommy.' When Isamu had called her his Mama, Haruhi felt a swelling in her chest. She felt loved and cherished as one could only feel from a child.

Her mind wandered to the potential father…she wanted Kyoya. There was no doubt in her mind that she would not be able to live without him. Briefly, Haruhi wondered how her father had done it for so long. She herself was still heart-broken about it, and she had barely known her mother.

She shook her head and finished her shower, stepping out into the steamy bathroom. After she had dressed herself, Haruhi stumbled into the dining area to have breakfast with her father and Isamu.

"We waited for you, Haruhi!" Isamu said excitedly. Haruhi could tell he was hungry.

"You did, did you?"

Isamu nodded eagerly, and Ranka gave her a small smile.

"Well? Let's not wait any longer!" Haruhi said as Isamu's stomach growled loudly.

The boy giggled lightly, and the three dug into their breakfasts. Haruhi looked at Isamu adoringly as he tore into his breakfast, his eyes gleaming. That was when she knew. She did not want just _any_ family. She wanted the one in front of her now. She and Kyoya would raise the boy as if he was their own, and they would show him all of the love that they had both missed out on. Haruhi smiled and dug into her meal. Life was perfect, and she did not want anything to change it.

* * *

_**What did we think? I can't wait to put the next chapter up...once I write it...it will probably be much shorter (back to about 2,000 words or so), but I promise it will be worth it! I am aiming for no more than 2 chapters left, so we will see! **_

_**Also, I was stunned at the response to the potential third part to this series! It is in the works right now and will take place a year or so down the road from the current situation in the story! **_

_**Please leave a review if you have the time! **_

_**Thank you all! :)**_

_**Until next time! (Thank you for being ever so patient with me...)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all! I am so incredibly thankful to all of you for your wonderful reviews on the previous chapter! I do have one itsy bitsy thing I would like to say first...Alright. If you like my story, that is wonderful, and I appreciate it very much! But I have warned all of my readers several times that the characters are going to be OOC. As in…to the max. I do not want to see another review on the matter, please. Thanks everyone! Also, the suffix "haha" refers to mother…you'll see what I mean…**_

_**Anywho...here is the final chapter of **__**Heat Stroke II: Dry Your Tears**__**. It has been quite the ride, and I am so thankful to all of you for sticking with me through it. **_

_**One last time...**_

_**THIS FINAL CHAPTER HAS SOME SCENES THAT MAY MAKE YOU PUKE OF SAPPINESS! KYOYA IS VERY OOC (as usual in this story)! GET OVER IT!**_

_**Ahem...enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Well? Let's not wait any longer!" Haruhi said as Isamu's stomach growled loudly.

The boy giggled lightly, and the three dug into their breakfasts. Haruhi looked at Isamu adoringly as he tore into his breakfast, his eyes gleaming. That was when she knew. She did not want just _any_ family. She wanted the one in front of her now. She and Kyoya would raise the boy as if he was their own, and they would show him all of the love that they had both missed out on. Haruhi smiled and dug into her meal. Life was perfect, and she did not want anything to change it.

* * *

_**And now...**_

As soon as Haruhi and Isamu got to school, they were swarmed with people. Boys were trying to get Haruhi's number, even though they knew she was dating Kyoya. Girls wanted to see the boy tucked into her puffy skirt. The throng of people was suffocating to Haruhi, and she eventually picked Isamu up and thrust herself through the crowd.

She heard people gasp when they saw Isamu's face.

"He looks just like Kyoya-senpai!"

"Kawaii!"

"Do you think they slept together and made him?"

"That would have been years ago."

"But still…"

"What a slut."

Haruhi almost broke when she heard the way they talked about her. They commented on her potential involvement in this as well as Isamu's unfortunate connection to a stupid commoner girl. Apparently, the tables turned once you came out as the opposite gender. The men who wanted to kill her for "stealing" their girlfriends now wanted to take her home and screw her senseless. The girls who had previously fallen to her feet in awe of her "handsomeness" now either wanted to kill her for taking their boyfriends' attentions or wanted to be her friend.

"Haruhi?" Isamu tapped her on the cheek.

"Hmm?"

"What were they talking about?"

"Them? They're just jealous because a dashing young lad such as yourself wants to spend his day with me and not them."

Isamu blushed lightly. "Oh…hey Haruhi?"

"Yes, Isa-chan?"

"I love you." His face was adorably serious as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"And I love you too." She giggled and nuzzled his forehead, planting a kiss on his cheek in return.

They got to Haruhi's first class with time to spare, and Haruhi put Isamu on the wide window ledge beside her. He would be fine coloring and drawing, just as long as he did not make too much of a disturbance. Unfortunately, all of her classmates wanted to see the boy and talk with him. They all wanted to know of his affiliation with the host club's princess. Haruhi saw him look to her with a determined look on his face.

"Ahem…my name is Isamu. I'm only here to have fun with Haruhi-haha today, so please don't ruin it for me." He told the crowd with a loud voice.

"But Isamu-chan, you're not really her son are you?"

"Yeah, Isamu-chan! You can't be hers!"

"And why not?" He retorted smartly. "She takes care of me like my mommy would, and she loves me like my mommy would."

Haruhi stepped in. "He loves me like a son would. Isa-chan treats me like a son would treat his mother. Ladies, I know that I did not come clean right away about my gender, but please do not drag your detest towards me into this. Isa-chan is only here with me for today."

"Haruhi-kun, what is his blood relation to you?" One girl asked.

"He's actually Kyoya's nephew." She replied simply.

"So he's an Ootori? That explains the authority the squirt thinks he has." Another butted in.

"Oi! I don't think he demanded any authority! He just wants to be left alone!" The first girl retorted.

The two girls began their verbal spar, and Haruhi stepped over to Isamu. "Great…you're not even in high school yet and girls are fighting over you!"

"He's obviously a natural..."

"Gotta get it from his 'mommy.'"

"Ah, good morning Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi said in a dull monotone without turning around.

"Haruhiiii! You've been spending too much time with the Shadow King!"

"He's rubbing off on you!"

The twins mimicked Tamaki's mushroom corner of epic doom, and Haruhi deadpanned.

"And you two have been spending too much time with the blonde idiot."

"What are they talking about?" Isamu inquired.

"How about Kyoya and I tell you all about it when we go to see him this afternoon?" Haruhi replied. Isamu nodded eagerly.

Just then, the teacher walked in, immediately demanding the attention of the entire class. He nodded back at Haruhi, silently approving of Isamu's presence in the classroom.

The day droned on, and time seemed incredibly slow. Isamu had just about colored every page in his coloring book and had started to doodle colorfully in one of the extra notebooks Haruhi brought with her. By the time they got to lunch, Isamu was bored of coloring and drawing and wanted to explore the school.

"Ne, Haru-chan! Takashi and I could take him exploring during your next class if you wanted! We have a study hall, and we don't have much homework to work on..." Honey suggested.

"That...actually sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Isa-chan?"

Isamu nodded thoughtfully, biting into a large piece of sushi from his bento.

"That sounds like fun!" He finally replied once he had swallowed his food.

So it was agreed that after lunch had ended, Isamu would go with Honey and Mori. Haruhi was glad that the boy would not have to suffer through boredom for much longer. She felt terrible that he had to be schlupped along as she went to school, but the Ootori mansion was no place for a boy like Isamu to be while it was unfit for a child.

Haruhi walked back to her next class after lunch and sat in her usual seat with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Where's the kid?" They asked simultaneously.

"He's exploring the school...you know, stretching his legs. I felt bad making him stay cooped up with me the whole time."

They nodded their understanding and waited for their teacher to come back from lunch. Time passed quickly when Haruhi was not worried about Isamu's boredom levels. Before she knew it, class was over, and the students were filing out. As Haruhi walked out of the room, she saw Mori holding a red-eyed Isamu, Honey was standing in front of them looking apologetic.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, eying the threesome.

"He fell in the courtyard! It was an accident, Haru-chan...honest!" Honey pleaded his case.

"I wasn't going to blame anyone. It happens." She told him, taking Isamu from Mori's arms. Isamu sniffled and buried his head into Haruhi's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Isa-chan?" She asked, putting a finger under his chin to look into his eyes. He nodded, looking brave, but Haruhi could tell his injury was bothering him.

"I think I have some bandages in my bag. Let's fix you up when we get to the next class okay?" She thanked Mori and Honey, re-explained that it was not their fault, and headed to her next class, carrying the sniffling child. People threw questioning looks in her direction as she walked through the halls. Some people whispered about her hidden mother quality, while others just spread more gossip about her hitting the boy to make him shut up in her last class. Haruhi expertly ignored everyone and made it to her next class with minutes to spare. She took her place in the back of the classroom and set Isamu on the table in front of her.

Once she cleaned and dressed his brush-burned knee, Haruhi kissed it lightly and ruffled his hair. His eyes were still red, and he looked ready for a nap. Isamu crawled into her lap and laid in the most comfortable position he could find.

"Isa-chan...I need to be able to take notes..."

"I don't want people to watch me sleep..." He was stubborn, she would give him that.

Haruhi sighed and rubbed his back lightly, still waiting for her teacher to arrive. This was her last class of the day, and if all went well, she could be back with Kyoya within the next two hours.

"Haruhi! You totally disappeared on us after class!"

"Where were you?!"

Oh, Kami…not the twins…not now…

Haruhi hushed them before pointing to the snoozing boy in her lap. The twins sat beside her, for once allowing her to have the window seat without a fuss.

"What did Mori-senpai-"

"And Honey-senpai-"

"_Do to him?_" They finished asking together.

"They didn't do anything. Isamu's a boy being a boy, and he fell. Nothing major…he's just really tired." Haruhi explained just as the teacher walked through the door.

"Now then, class! We are going to be discussing the reproductive system and its differences between males and females today. Next class, we are going to have the two systems meet. Then…let's see…next Tuesday or Wednesday, we are going to give birth!"

The entire class groaned. This would be a long unit to get through…Haruhi only hoped that Isamu would stay asleep during this particular lecture.

"We're going to start with the female reproductive system. The vagina is a nasty place!" Haruhi nearly toppled out of her seat. Such a statement coming from such an old-looking man…it just did not fit! Apparently the rest of the class thought so too, as snorts of laughter could be heard around the room.

Haruhi sank into her seat, coddling Isamu and trying to make sure he stayed asleep. She was not sure if she could live through explaining to him what a penis was...let alone how it worked...or what it was for...

Somehow, she managed to take decent notes, though her handwriting was shaky from trying not to snap her pencil in half at her classmates' immaturity. At long last, the final bell rang. Haruhi nearly sprang out of her seat, but Isamu's weight reminded her of her restrictions. She eased out of her seat and propped the sleeping boy on one hip and her books on the other.

After expertly maneuvering her items, Haruhi left the school with a smile on her face. Isamu was still asleep, the sun was shining, and she would get to go see...Kyoya!

Kyoya's smiling face greeted her as she neared the front gates of Ouran. He still sported a multitude of bandages, but he was holding himself upright and managing a nearly invisible smile just for her.

Haruhi neared him and nodded her head in acknowledgement before grabbing him and kissing him on the mouth. She knew he hated any kind of public display of affection, but she had had the mother of long days, and she felt that she deserved this reward.

"Rough day?" Kyoya asked, eying the boy in Haruhi's arms.

"You have no idea."

The two climbed into the waiting limo and headed for Haruhi's house.

"You're here..."

"Is that a problem? I can always go check myself back in." Kyoya replied smirking.

"No! I just...I kind of wanted to check you out...er..."

"Check me out?" Kyoya replied with a snarky raising of one eyebrow.

"Of the hospital, you perv!" Haruhi thwacked him on the arm, her face burning from the blush she was sure to be sporting.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to surprise you, and I figured this would be a great way to do it. Maybe tonight, we could hang out with your father and Isamu and tomorrow..."

Haruhi raised a curious eyebrow at Kyoya's pause.

"Tomorrow what?"

"Will you go on a proper date with me?" He asked, looking as sincere as she had ever seen him.

"Of course, Kyoya! I have just the place, too."

~.~.~.~

The following day, Haruhi awoke on the floor of her living room. A warm body was pressed against her back, and a smaller body was snuggled into her front. With a light sigh, Haruhi opened her eyes just a crack. Kyoya was sprawled all over her while Isamu slept in a ball curled into Haruhi's chest. Smiling lightly, she buried herself back under her covers and let sleep claim her once more.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya woke up feeling very pleased yet…he felt a bit spread out. He could feel that one of his arms was pulsating slowly to a steady rhythm while the other arm pillowed his head. One of his legs was tangled in between two warm somethings…smooth somethings…

Kyoya's eyes snapped open when he realized that he had inadvertently fallen asleep at the Fujioka household. Gently, he disentangled himself from his girlfriend and made his way to the bathroom. On his way there, Kyoya spotted a note on the kitchen counter and took a detour in order to read it.

"_Kyoya, Haruhi, and Isamu:_

_Good morning! At least…I hope it will still be morning by the time you lazy bums wake up. The three of you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. Kyoya, I wanted to strangle you at first, and had you been the blonde idiot…I probably would have. _

_Either way, I got a call from a friend early this morning. He needs some help moving his things. I should be back before noon, so I can still watch Isamu while Kyoya and Haruhi go on their date. There should be plenty of food around the kitchen to make breakfast, so please help yourselves. _

_I should be home soon! _

_Much love,_

_Ranka"_

Kyoya's sleep-fogged mind stopped processing at 'had you been the blonde idiot.' Who was the blonde idiot? What relationship did he have to Kyoya?

Kyoya shrugged and made his way back to the bathroom to do his thing. Once he had showered and gotten back into his clothing, Kyoya went back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found eggs, fresh vegetables, bacon, potatoes...plenty of food to feed a small army. He pulled out the eggs and vegetables and looked around the kitchen. His mission? To make Haruhi breakfast in bed.

Unfortunately, twenty minutes later, the smoke alarm was blaring, black smoke was billowing from the pan on the stove, and eggs were crisply stuck to the bottom. The bacon had not fared any better, neither had the rice or the hash browns.

"Kyoya?" A small voice called over the harsh alarm. "What's going on?"

"Er...uhm...uh..."

He watched Haruhi get on a chair and disable the alarm before marching into the kitchen, Isamu hot at her heels.

"I...er..."Kyoya tugged at his collar. Ootori's did not stutter, and Ootori's did not fail. And here he was, stuttering and utterly failing to make breakfast of any sort.

"Well?"

Kyoya picked up a glass of orange juice and handed it to his girlfriend. Putting on his best puppy-dog face, Kyoya muttered, "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed...so...here it is!"

Haruhi giggled slightly before setting the orange juice down and sliding past him. With ease, she dumped all of the dirty dishes into the sink and got out fresh ones.

"You wash those, and I'll take care of breakfast." Haruhi told him authoritatively.

"Can I help, Haruhi?" Isamu piped up for the first time that morning.

"Go wash your hands first." Kyoya answered, feeling emasculated by the small child. He was allowed to help and Kyoya wasn't? What kind of world were they living in?

As it turned out, Isamu's version of helping was dumping the ingredients into the pans as he was told and taste-testing everything.

Kyoya mumbled to himself as he continued to scrape the burnt egg off the pan. The damn substance would not budge.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just had my homemade carbon." He murmured, gesturing to the pans in the sink. This earned a snort from Haruhi and a chuckle from Isamu. Kyoya could not help but smirk at his own little joke.

The three soon sat down for breakfast, and as they were nearing the end, Ranka walked in. He was dressed in normal, everyday clothes, which threw Kyoya for a loop. He had only ever seen Ranka in women's clothing.

"Hey, Dad! How was it?"

"It went well, super quick. I was worried you three would still be conked out when I got back home. What's for breakfast?"

Kyoya filled him in, "Eggs, hashbrowns, orange juice, and bacon."

"Oh? Did you make this delicious meal?"

"Er..." Kyoya glanced away.

"No, Dad. I made all of it. Kyoya and Isamu helped." Haruhi saved him from his embarrassment, and he shot her an appreciative glance.

"Kyoya had to clean off the burnt food he made!" Isamu added, to which both Haruhi and Kyoya smacked their foreheads.

Kyoya watched Ranka step forward to crouch before the boy. "I'm sure he did! What was your part in all of this, Isamu?"

Isamu gladly told Ranka all about what he had done to help Haruhi out, and Haruhi and Kyoya took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them all before they headed out for their date. Kyoya set himself at the sink while Haruhi went to get dressed into something more...date-like.

"I can take care of those, Kyoya." Ranka's voice startled him.

"It's no problem, Ranka-san. I need to wait for Haruhi anyway." Kyoya said, turning away from the dishes.

"Kyoya, I want you to make sure you take care of my daughter. The two of you are amazing together, and you are doing a wonderful job of taking care of Isamu so far. Promise me something?" Ranka looked completely serious, so Kyoya cautiously answered.

"It depends on what that is?"

"Don't hurt her. She's been through a lot, and I doubt that the dangers are over. I want to know that Haruhi is going to be taken care of if anything should happen to me. I trust you with her, and I just ask that you take care of her to the best of your ability."

"Of course, sir. I have no intention of treating Haruhi as anything less than a princess. She means everything to me, and I would never do anything to harm her."

Ranka just nodded and walked back into his room, leaving Kyoya officially puzzled. Why was the man acting so...utterly strange all of the sudden?

His thoughts were banished rather quickly when Haruhi came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What's on your mind?" She asked quietly.

"Just you." Kyoya turned around and saw how stunning Haruhi looked in a simple summer dress, no doubt from the twins.

"You look...amazing..." He breathed, and she blushed at his comment.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruhi asked, taking his hand but not meeting his eyes.

"Of course. Isamu," Kyoya turned to talk to the boy, "you behave for Mr. Fujioka, okay? Try not to cause him any unnecessary stress."

Isamu did a tiny salute and flopped on the floor with his coloring book and his teddy bear, Kyo. Kyoya smirked lightly while Haruhi left to find her father.

Ranka emerged from his room and nodded at the pair, silently telling them to have fun on their date. Kyoya could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with the man...he would have to pester him about it later. Right now, he was set on having an enjoyable and romantic date with his girlfriend. He had no idea where they were headed, but anywhere with Haruhi would be perfect in his book.

As the pair got into the waiting limo, Haruhi whispered an address to the driver, who nodded. Kyoya raised his eyebrow, not liking the idea that he did not know where they were headed.

"You'll love it, Kyoya. I promise." She winked at him, making Kyoya's irritation grow exponentially. He hated surprises.

A short, quiet ride later, the pair stepped out into a parking lot and stood in front of a coffee shop. Kyoya thought it looked vaguely familiar, but he could not seem to place it.

"Remember this place?" Haruhi asked him, grabbing his hand. Kyoya probed every last corner of his brain but could not seem to remember where he had seen this place. He shook his head.

"This is where I found you…after…"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. This was where he had stumbled to, bleeding along the way. That tile floor…he had bled on that floor. The kind-looking woman behind the counter had lent him a phone and had cared for him until Haruhi and the ambulance arrived…

He hadn't noticed he was shaking until he snapped back into his body. Haruhi was on her tiptoes, looking into his eyes lovingly and calling his name.

"You alright, Kyoya?" She asked, returning to her normal height.

"I…I'm okay…I hadn't realized…"

"We can go somewhere else if you'd rather…" Haruhi told him.

"No. That woman helped to save my life. I at least owe her a thank you. And _you_…I owe you the biggest thank you of them all." Kyoya replied, pulling his girlfriend closer to him and kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

The pair entered the small coffee shop, and the owner turned to look at the new people. Her eyes widened in recognition as she shot over to Kyoya and Haruhi. A tight, silver bun rested at the top of her head, strands of it fallen from a hard day's work. She was a plump woman with kind eyes and rosy cheeks. Almost like the Americans'…what was his name…Santa Clause?

"Oh…oh goodness! I never thought I would see you two again! I was so worried about the both of you. You look quite different when you are…well…not covered in blood. You," she poked Kyoya in the chest, "gave us all quite the scare! And that little girl of yours was so terrified for you. Oh! The way she held you once you were reunited was like something out of a soap opera! And you," she turned to Haruhi, "have been taking rather good care of this one. He looks much better! Like nothing ever happened, I'd say! Oh, but listen to me rambling! What brings you by on this lovely day?"

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi, who smiled kindly at the woman. "We've actually come for lunch."

The woman's bright blue eyes sparkled. "Then let me be your server! My name is Keiko, and I am the owner of this coffee shop."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Keiko-san. Thank you so much for your part in saving my life." Kyoya answered the woman, bowing slightly with respect.

The woman blushed all the way to her gray roots and stuttered, "I-It's alright. It was my duty! I cannot just leave someone who is in that sort of condition on the streets! You stumbled in to my shop for a reason, and I helped you out, as per my duties."

Kyoya nodded lightly and followed the woman to an outdoor table in the back of the shop.

"I hope you two like fresh air. I try to encourage all of my customers to get some fresh air, especially when we have lovely days like today. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Let me take your orders. Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"Just...a water and a green tea, please." Haruhi told her.

"The same for me." Kyoya replied.

The woman shuffled away, and Kyoya and Haruhi flipped open their menus. Kyoya flipped the pages with one hand and reached across the table with the other. He felt Haruhi's petite hand grab his own and smiled lightly.

Eventually, Keiko returned, carrying their drinks and a notepad to take down their orders.

"You two are absolutely perfect for each other. I could tell the moment you walked...well...ran through the door, Miss. You and this boy were made for each other."

Haruhi blushed bright pink and mumbled a thank you while Kyoya smiled at the woman. It was a genuine smile, and somehow it made him feel better. The whole world could see that the two of them were meant to be. That had to mean something, right?

The two ordered their meals, and the woman shuffled off again.

"So..." Haruhi started but trailed off.

"So, what?"

"How are we going to do this whole...raising a child..."

"Simple. You and I are going to make sure that he has loving role models to look up to, and he will not grow up alone like we did. I had parents who were never there, and you had one parent who was so focused on providing a good life for you that he ended up not having time for you. I don't want Isamu to be brought up in a world like ours."

Haruhi gave him a smile, and Kyoya could see the appreciation in her eyes.

"When will I get to see him?"

"Every single day, preferably. I mean, if you happen to be ultra-busy one day, I am sure he will understand, but you and Isamu are connected somehow. Like...you aren't his mother, but he instantly bonded with you. I cannot figure out how or why, but I know it was for the best. As long as you are there for him and try to visit as often as possible, I am sure that this will work out better than we ever could have imagined."

"I'll miss him…well…I'll miss waking up to seeing him and taking care of him…" Kyoya noticed Haruhi's eyes cloud with tears. She had developed a motherly attachment with the boy, and he was about to take that all away.

"If you want him to stay with you, we can arrange for that instead." He told her, squeezing her hand.

"No, no…Dad's never home, and I'm in school all day. It would be too much stress to move him from house to house every day. This is for the best. I'm sure of it." She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's not like you're being forbidden to see him."

"I know, I know…" She laughed quietly before turning deadly serious. "He still has accidents from time to time. If any of your maids or other house guests yell at him, I will not hesitate to mess them up."

Kyoya was stunned. Now Haruhi was the Mother Bear?

The pair ended their conversation as their food was brought out to them by the still-smiling old woman.

"Enjoy!" She said as she winked at them. In Kyoya's mind theater (yes, he had been spending way too much time with Tamaki), he could picture the woman holding the backs of his and Haruhi's heads and pushing them together. "_Now…kiss!_" Mind-Theater-Old-Woman hissed, looking rather adamant.

"Kyoya…" He heard Haruhi calling his name, shaking him from his vision. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…er…never mind."

The pair ate in companionable silence and were almost done with their meal when Haruhi's phone rang loudly from her pocket.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi noticed that the caller id was from home. That was strange, as no one ever called from her house phone. Her dad _never _called. _Isamu! _ Her mind screamed as she scrambled to open her phone.

"Hello? Isa-chan?" Haruhi practically shouted into the phone.

"No, Haruhi...it's about Isamu..." She heard her father's rough voice from the other end.

"What happened? Is he okay?" She shot up from her seat, Kyoya following after her. "Is he hurt? Dad, what happened?!"

"Haruhi, sweetheart, calm down. I am sure he is fine."

"Where is he, Dad?!" Haruhi was in full panic mode.

"He challenged me to a game of hide-and-seek, and I was in charge of counting. I heard the door click and thought nothing of it until I couldn't find him. I thought he might be hiding on the deck...Haruhi...he's gone. He vanished, and I can't find him!" Her father seemed so calm until he processed the fact that Isamu had disappeared.

"Where did it seem like he was headed?" Haruhi asked, trying to return to her normal, level-headed self.

"I...I don't know..."

"Excuse me." A deep voice interrupted their conversation, and a tall, burly man came into view. "Are you...him?"

The question was directed at Kyoya, and for a second, Haruhi forgot about Isamu's disappearance.

"Y-Yes..." Kyoya seemed hesitant, almost scared of this man, so Haruhi took her place beside him.

"What business do you have with him?" Haruhi asked, trying not to seem too rude.

"I..I..." The man clearly had not been expecting her to intervene.

"Wait..." Kyoya pushed past Haruhi and stood in front of the tall man. "You...you're the one who saved my life...aren't you?"

The man nodded and held out his hand to Kyoya. "I was scared for your safety. I thought you might not have made it...after getting shot and all...I am glad to see that you are still with us, though."

Kyoya nodded in thanks as Haruhi took in the man's attire. "Excuse me...but why are you wearing a frilly apron?"

Haruhi tried to keep back her chuckles when the man turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"I...er...well...I work here now...and until the larger apron comes in...Keiko-sama said I should just wear this one...it's the 'uniform,' or so she claims." The disgust in his voice at the pink apron being his uniform was obvious.

"I heard that!" A shout came from the kitchen.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi's mind whirled...so many people were involved in so many different conversations. Her father's voice rang through from the other end of the phone.

"Dad! Did you find Isamu, or do you have a clue about where he could be?" She instantly turned back to the phone, ignoring all else around her.

"He seemed extremely upset after the two of you left. Especially you. He was saying that his new mommy had left him already. Then he-"

Haruhi cut him off. "I know where he is! Don't worry, Dad. I'll bring him home."

She snapped her phone shut and turned to Kyoya and his friend, who looked at her worriedly.

"Isamu's gone missing...I think I know where he is, though. Kyoya...could you take care of things here...I need to go to him." Haruhi turned to the larger man. "It was nice to meet you…uhm…"

"Junichi." The man said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It was nice to meet you, Junichi…I'm Haruhi…and I have to go." She glanced once more at Kyoya.

When Kyoya nodded, Haruhi took off out the front door, shouting a thank you to the owner.

She ran, not entirely sure where she was headed. If she was Isamu and was going through a hard transition, Haruhi knew she would have gone back to her old house to reminisce. She knew it would be a part of the healing process for the boy, and she just hoped she was right. Haruhi vaguely remembered the boy's old address and prayed that she knew how to get there. It turned out to be a few turns down some dank alleyways, and Haruhi knew exactly where she was.

In front of her loomed a hollow, blackened structure that could have once passed for a home. She remembered passing by the structure a few times when she had wanted to wander before going home for the day. Once, the boy who lived here…Isamu, as she now knew, had tried to come outside to greet her but was roughly pulled back inside by his mother. Haruhi had felt a bit offended at the time, but now she understood that she had been protecting the boy from possible gang members who may be out for the pair.

She was pulled back to reality by the sound of sniffling coming from the wreckage. A figure in dirty clothing sat right in the middle of the building, sniffling and crying. Haruhi made her way to the boy and stood in what would have been the doorway.

"Isamu? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked gently. She did not dare take a step forward, in case the boy would run.

He seemed startled by her presence and looked up at Haruhi with puffy eyes. "Haruhi?" His eyes widened considerably. "Oh! I'm so sorry for running away! I just…I missed my mommy so much, and I wanted to come back and see the house…I didn't mean to scare you or ruin your date…I'm so sorry!" He broke down into a fresh set of wails, and Haruhi took it as her cue to walk slowly towards him.

"Isa-chan…" She knelt down in the rubble next to him and held out her arms. He quickly scrambled into her lap, and she started to rock the boy back and forth. "I understand what you must be going through. You've lost your mother and your home. If you had just told me, I would have been glad to bring you here to spend some time."

"But…you had your date with Kyoya…I'm sorry I ruined it…" The boy sniffled.

Haruhi combed her fingers through his hair. "It went well, and we were essentially done by the time I got the call that you had gone missing." She placed a gentle kiss on Isamu's forehead. "Kyoya and I were worried about you…please don't ever feel like you are intruding. If you want to do something, especially something like this, please ask us. We would never think anything less of you."

Isamu merely nodded, and Haruhi continued to rock the sniffling boy.

**Kyoya**

Kyoya's phone buzzed in his hand as he received a message from Haruhi.

_"We're at his old house…be careful getting here."_

Kyoya saw the address at the bottom of the text message and called his driver to take him there. It was a commoner neighborhood on the "wrong side" of town, and Kyoya did not know his way around.

When they finally arrived at the location, Kyoya was stunned at what he saw. His beautiful girlfriend, in a colorful spring dress, holding a small child clothed in dark colors. Around the pair hung the frame of a house that once was. It was as though Haruhi was the new light in Isamu's life, and she was trying to break through the dark clouds surrounding the boy's heart.

"Please wait for us." Kyoya told his driver, who nodded and smiled just a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing sir. You've just...never said 'please' before..."

Kyoya shrugged and headed towards his family, sitting in the rubble. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat softly.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, holding Isamu in her lap. He looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Is he alright?" Kyoya asked, making his way over to Haruhi and Isamu.

Haruhi nodded and turned slightly to face him. Kyoya sat beside her and reached out to rub Isamu's back. They must have looked quite the sight. Kyoya was also wearing lighter colors, symbolizing the coming summer. The two teens sat together with the distraught and half-asleep boy between them.

In the distance, Kyoya thought he heard a robotic sound, but he shrugged it off and turned his attention to the rubble around them. They were sitting in what must have been the foyer or lobby area, and a charred table stood beside Kyoya. He curiously opened one of the drawers to find it empty. The next two drawers he tried were also empty. However, the final drawer held something that Kyoya could not help but smile at.

He pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Kyoya? What are those?" Haruhi whispered, trying not to wake the boy in her arms.

"Pictures. Here...have a look."

Haruhi took the pictures from his hands. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they scanned the contents of the photographs. Kyoya had probably had the same reaction.

The first picture was of Isamu as a baby. His mother was laying in a hospital bed, holding him while his father stood proudly beside her. The two of them gazed lovingly at the bundle of joy in the woman's arms.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi's eyes brimmed with tears. She flipped to the next picture. It showed Isamu as a toddler, probably no more than a year or two ago. He was on his mother's hip with his arms around her neck. In the picture, Isamu was planting a huge, wet kiss on his mother's cheek, and she was laughing. Her eyes were closed. A wide smile hung on her lips.

"They were so happy..." Kyoya mused. None of the other drawers held anything at all, so he returned to Haruhi and Isamu.

"Shall we?" He held out a hand for Haruhi to grab. She nodded and stood with some difficulty. Kyoya motioned for her to pass Isamu to him.

Kyoya used his free hand to grasp Haruhi's as the trio made their way to the limo. The driver's small smile had grown into a full-on grin. Kyoya shook his head, not feeling in the mood for dealing with the driver's sudden mood change.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi ran her fingers along the edges of the photographs in her hands. They were definitely beautiful and worth holding on to, especially for Isamu's sake. She would have to go out and find some frames later.

She glanced over at Kyoya, who was still holding onto Isamu. The younger boy was completely passed out on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya absentmindedly rubbed the boy's back. His innate father-like skills made Haruhi smile. He could be a hard ass in public, but Haruhi knew that he would be the best thing for Isamu.

When they arrived back at the Fujioka residence, Haruhi got out first and held out her arms for Kyoya to give Isamu to her. The boy slept like a rock, so the exchange produced no waking effects on him. The three made their way back up to the apartment, where Ranka sat nervously wringing his hands.

"Dad? We found him." Haruhi whispered as she took her shoes off and entered the house.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so scared!" Ranka tried to contain his relief at seeing the boy unharmed.

Haruhi smiled at her father and walked to her bedroom to put the boy down for a nap. As soon as he hit the bed, Isamu reached out for warmth once more. Haruhi found herself smiling and picking him up again. Human contact was probably the best for him, whether or not he was asleep. She went back into the living room to meet the curious glances of her boyfriend and her father.

"He wouldn't let go…so I thought I may as well bring him back here…" She said sheepishly.

Kyoya nodded as Ranka grinned widely. Haruhi sat on the futon closest to the wall so that she would have something to lean on. She lay Isamu in her lap and rocked him gently, rubbing his back lightly.

She loved this boy so much that she would go to the ends of the earth and beyond just for his happiness. Now, though, he slept peacefully, curled up in her lap and sucking his thumb. It had been a stressful day for everyone, and they were all feeling the effects.

The three of them talked quietly to avoid waking the boy. They talked about the pictures they had found and about how Isamu had been feeling when they found him. The topic of how he was going to be taken care of came up often, and within two hours, they had a solid plan.

Once a week dinners at the Fujioka residence and visits from Haruhi every day. Weekend activities would be discussed as they came up. For now, it was a good plan, and it would keep Isamu in touch with Haruhi and Ranka as well as Kyoya.

The sun had since set on the sleepy city, and Haruhi yawned widely. Isamu had not woken up yet, so she assumed he would be asleep until morning.

"Well…I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Goodnight, Kyoya." Ranka bid farewell to the boy. "You may stay here if you would like. It seems a bit…unjust for you to be gone when the boy wakes up." Kyoya nodded appreciatively. "Goodnight, my darling daughter. Don't let this pervy man get his hands on you." Ranka winked at Haruhi, who giggled and blushed slightly at the implied message.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Haruhi said, yawning once more. Ranka left the room, and Haruhi slid down the wall and onto her side. She did not bother brushing her teeth (she would do that in the morning) or changing into pajamas (her dress was comfy enough to sleep in).

Kyoya came over to her and squatted down to her level. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kyoya…I'm just really worn out." She promised.

He pulled a soft blanket over her body, and Haruhi let out a satisfied sigh. She watched him take off his blazer and shirt before climbing under the blanket with her. Isamu lay between them, oblivious to the world around them.

Haruhi's tired eyes met Kyoya's and they shared a smile before leaning in for a quick kiss. The pair was thoroughly exhausted, and just that action completely drained them. They flopped back onto the futon and fell into safe slumbers.

Haruhi and Kyoya's arms liked over Isamu's sleeping body protectively. Time seemed to stop around the new family. That's what they were now. A family. A gentle smile made its way to each person's face that night as they felt the love of their family seep into their hearts. Nothing could break the happiness they shared, and they each wished to cherish it for as long as possible.

**Yoshio (Let's check in on him…just for a second.)**

Yoshio Ootori opened his email to find a curious, blank message waiting for him. Noticing that the email was from inside his company, he clicked on the attachment and waited for it to open. Once it had opened, Yoshio's face lit up.

His plan was going marvelously. Haruhi and Kyoya were perfect for each other, and the boy, Yoshio's nephew, had brought them closer together than ever before. Truth be told, Yoshio did not have much of a plan for Kyoya. He wanted his son to be happy, and it appeared that his happiness was with this commoner girl and the surprise Ootori addition.

A kind smile spread across his face as he turned out the lights for the night and crawled into bed with his wife. The two shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's embrace. On Yoshio Ootori's laptop sat a picture. A picture of sunshine breaking through the dark clouds of a young boy's heart. A picture of hope and love in a strange, unpredictable world.

What could go wrong?

FIN.

* * *

_**Phew! That was a looooong chapter! Longest one I've ever written! **_

_**Thank you all so very much for sticking with me and helping me to be inspired and complete my second work on this site! **_

_**Please leave a review if you can! It would mean the world to me!**_

_**I hope to see you all in the third installment of this series! It's going to be a lot of drama (don't like, don't read) with more KyoxHaru goodness, and you can bet your bottom dollar, Isamu is going to be all over that story!**_

_**If I get to see you all in that story, I will be very happy! I cannot wait to start writing it! **_

_**See you all then! :)**_

_**(And...for the final time...THANK YOU ALL SO SOOOO MUCH FOR BEING FANTASTIC SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! You all make me feel loved, and your constant cheering for my exams has brought me much luck. I have finals starting on Monday...so as soon as those are over, I will post the first installment of Heat Stroke III...which doesn't have a sub-title yet...)**_

_**Until next time! I love you all! :)**_


End file.
